


What the Heart Wants

by cantletitgo



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletitgo/pseuds/cantletitgo
Summary: Brianna Fraser waits at River Run for any word from her parents but as the days go by her hope of being reunited with Roger dwindles. There is one person who remains a constant pillar of support, Lord John Grey. Will Brianna be reunited with Roger and if not what will Jamie and Claire think about their daughter's engagement to Lord John?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a pic for Outlander before though I have read the books and enjoy the television series. I don't remember liking Brianna and Lord John when I read the books (though that was a number of years ago) but I think the actors have great chemistry on the show and it sparked ideas. 
> 
> I did not & will not attempt to write the Scottish character's dialogue in the same way as the novel's author; I am sure I would just embarrass an entire country so imagine that lovely Scottish lilt when those characters speak
> 
> Enjoy & I love comments.
> 
> Of course, I own none of these characters they are from the brilliant mind of Diana Gabaldon - thank you to her!

“Mistress,” Brianna hears the voice of her maid in the distance but her body is so exhausted she cannot stir, not just yet.

A few more moments of deep slumber before it is interrupted again, “Mistress,” Lizzie says louder and now is starting to gently shake Brianna who can hear worry seeping into the young woman’s voice. Brianna cracks her eyes a bit and can see the worry she heard in Lizzie’s voice sketched all over her face.

“Good morning, Lizzie.” She opens her eyes more fully but keeps her body in the comfortable position she slept in; it’s rare these days for Brianna to find any comfortable position. 

With a deep sigh and a thank you to the Holy Mother under her breath Lizzie steps back from Brianna's bedside, “Good morning mistress. I know you had a trying few days since returning from Wilmington but it’s well past breakfast and your Aunt thought it was time to rouse you.” 

Lizzie was puttering around the spacious room, pulling out clothing for Brianna. 

“Your Aunt wishes you to join her for tea in the parlor as soon as you are ready. You look so lovely in this lavender color, shall we wear that today?” 

Brianna looks at the restricting clothing, dreading more time in petticoats and longing for the flowing dresses and casual denim of the 1970’s. She nods to Lizzie who gathers the garments for her mistress. Brianna starts moving her body, stretching her back when her child gives her a strong kick causing her to wince. Lizzie notices and races to her side, “Mistress? Are you in pain? Shall I fetch someone?”

Brianna waves her hand, “No Lizzie, the baby kicked, that’s all. He or she is very strong.” Bree takes a deep breath, “Can you help me up? My joints are feeling quite stiff this morning.”

“All that extra travel, mistress.” Lizzie helps her up; “Shall I leave you to your private duties, or do you need my assistance?”

“No, thank you Lizzie. I should be ready to get dressed shortly.”

“Yes, mistress.” Lizzie takes her leave and Brianna stands in front of the window looking over her Aunt’s vast property, feeling further and further away from those she loves the most. Seeing Stephen Bonnett in chains and finding the grace her father urged her to find had helped her gain some peace but the more pressing matter of Roger and her parents weighs heavily on her. Every day she grows bigger; the baby grows stronger and every day she wishes her mother was at her side. 

As she bathes herself, she thinks of Roger. Lord John constantly reminds her to stay hopeful and she tries but her imagination runs wild with what could be happening to Roger. And, of course, the fear that he might not want to be with her once he knows her condition. That fear looms most strongly in her mind while Lizzie helps her dress and pins her curly hair into an acceptable style. 

She walks down to the parlor to meet Aunt Jocasta for tea and is pleasantly surprised to find Lord John Grey. 

“Good morning Aunt. Good morning Lord John; I thought you were leaving for Virginia this morning?” 

Aunt Jocasta answers before Lord John can, “He delayed his return to keep a watchful eye on you, my dear. Your travels seemed to have taken on a toll on you.” 

“Really, I am fine. Just a bit stiff and the baby has a strong kick. But I am sorry to have worried you, Lord John. I know you have business to attend to in Virginia not to mention young William, who must be missing his father.”

Lord John walks over to Brianna, placing a chaste yet affectionate kiss on her cheek, “I will be leaving first thing in the morning, delaying my return only minutely.” Brianna beams at Lord John; he really does have a way of making her feel safe and peaceful.

“Why don’t you two enjoy your tea on the veranda? It’s beautiful day.”

“That sounds lovely, Mistress Cameron. Shall you join us?” Lord John asks, the pillar of poise and politeness. 

Jocasta smiles, “I will leave you two alone, I have business to attend to with Ulysses.”

Lord John takes Jocasta’s elbow to guide her from the room; once she is in the capable hands of Ulysses, he offers his arm to Brianna, “Shall we?”

Aunt Jocasta was right; it was beautiful day, even if the detestable sight of humans treated as property mars the view. No matter how well treated the slaves were on Jocasta’s plantation it cannot change the fact that they were in bondage. A stain upon America, the effects still felt strongly in Bree’s time. 

“I am sorry if I worried you at all, Lord John, I never meant to hold up your travels.”

“Not at all, I could not in good conscious leave so abruptly following the harrowing events in Wilmington.” 

“Have you any word from the governor?”

Lord John let a sly smile cross his lips, “It is possible that the governor’s investigators were given incorrect intelligence, suggesting the insurgents got on a boat heading for Philadelphia.”

Brianna turns to Lord John, her mouth agape in shock but quickly turning into a broad smile, “Jamie will have even more to be grateful to you for. Protecting his daughter, his adoptive son and his Godfather. I don’t know that he will ever be able to repay that debt.”

“I will not pretend that it does not bother me some to help criminals of the crown but as I’ve said before sometimes we do the wrong thing for the right reasons. And protecting you is my pleasure, not a debt that needs to be repaid.”

Brianna smiles at him, “You are a gentleman of the highest regard, Lord John.”

They sit in comfortable silence for some time as they sip tea. Then the baby kicks again and Brianna winces causing concern from Lord John but she only smiles,

“Here,” she takes his hand and gently places it on her pregnant stomach and mere seconds later the baby kicks again. Lord John cannot hide his wide smile.

“My son came to me when he was already born, I was never able to experience this miraculous aspect of his life. It truly is amazing.”

“You’ve never told me how your son came to you. Is it too painful to recall?” 

Lord John wanted to explain everything to her; tell her that his son is her brother but it is not his truth to share. If Jamie wants to tell her, he can but Lord John will keep it to himself. He’ll share the same story he usually tells people.

“My late wife’s sister died in child birth and her husband soon met his death, so we raised William as our own. It’s not painful, just unfortunate.”

“The bond of love is not dependent on shared blood.” Brianna knows this better than most given how she was raised. 

“Yes and I am sure Roger will feel the same way.” Brianna looks into Lord John’s eyes, seeing nothing but honesty.

“How can you be so sure, having never met Roger and I am riddled with doubt?”

Lord John takes Brianna’s hands in his, “You were wronged by a vile creature by no fault of your own. Roger will understand that and he loves you, Brianna, you have no reason to doubt him.”

Tears are streaming down her face as Lord John attempts to comfort her. “I am sorry Brianna, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He gently wipes the tears from her cheeks. 

“No, I’m sorry. I just don’t,” Fresh tears start to fall from her eyes, “My emotions are a bit scattered these days. And I am missing my mother terribly. And feeling guilty for how I left things with Jamie and terrified that Roger is hurt...or worse.” She is now sobbing and Lord John reaches over, gathering her in his arms. 

“Shh darling,” He says in a quite, soothing voice while stroking her hair, “You are entitled to all these feelings.” He takes Brianna’s face in his hands, “But we mustn’t loss faith, all will be well. Believe in your parents, I certainly do.” She collapsed into his arms again, allowing him to hold her. She hadn’t felt that safe in a long time; not since Roger held her after they were hand fast. 

She isn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually she has to extract herself from Lord John’s comforting arms, “Thank you. Your kindness has kept me together these last few weeks.”

“Like I said, Brianna, it is my pleasure.”

She smiles at him, wiping the remaining tears from her face, “You may call me Bree, you needn’t always call me by my full name.”

Lord John escorts Brianna back into the house and stopping at the bottom of the stairs, “Bree,” the sound of her shortened name makes her smile having not heard it since saying good bye to her mother. “I will see you at dinner, now I suggest a rest.”

She beams at him again and heads up the stairs leaving Lord John to watch her go. He is surprised every day he spends with Brianna the effect she has on him. At first he thought it was simply that part of her that was Jamie but now he’s starting to ponder more seriously the possibility that it is more than that. And that is confusing, troubling and exciting all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna is sitting on the veranda, sketching the sunrise over the horizon when Lizzie comes running around the corner, calling loudly, “Mistress!”

“Lizzie, keep your voice down, people are still sleeping.”

Lizzie stops to catch her breath, “Forgive me, Mistress, but you must come with me. I can see your parents on horseback coming up the lane.” Brianna is on her feet quicker than she thought possible given her current condition and follows Lizzie around to the front of the house. In the distance she can see two people on horseback and her father’s red hair shines brightly in the early morning light. Upon seeing it, Bree bursts into tears and starts to run toward them. 

“Mistress! Please don’t run, not in your condition!”

But Brianna is not listening; all she can think of is getting to her parents. She doesn’t see a third rider, which sends panic down her spine. She stops as their horses approach, Claire and Jamie both dismount and run to their daughter, collecting her in their arms.

“Bree,” Claire calls between sobs.

“Momma, thank God.” She turns to Jamie and hugs him fiercely, “Da. I’m so sorry. I am so sorry for how I treated you, for what I said.” 

Jamie cradles his daughter’s face, “Shh, leannain, all is forgotten.” 

The Frasers stay in their tight hold, taking each other in. Then someone else approaches on horseback, the rising sun is obstructing their face. Brianna detaches from her parents to walk toward the rider; as she gets closer Roger’s face becomes clear and fresh tears fall from her eyes. 

“Roger!”

“Bree,” her mother calls but Brianna is not paying attention. Roger doesn’t dismount his horse and his face is emotionless and distant. Bree’s blood runs cold.

“Roger, thank God your alive.” He remains on his horse; looking down at her but keeping his gaze on her pregnant stomach. 

“Roger, I’m sure my mother told you,”

“Yes, she told me what Stephen Bonnett did to you. And I’m sorry Brianna, that’s awful.”

“Come down off your horse, Roger, please. There was so much left unsaid before,”

“I’m sorry Brianna but I can’t do this. I can’t stay here with you and raise that monster’s baby.”

“This baby could be yours Roger!”

“The chances are slim. And how could I look at that child every day and not see…him?”

“My father did it and loved me with his whole heart.”

“I guess I am not as good a man as Frank Randall then.” Roger kicks his horse, urging it to continue on, “I am going back to the stones and back to our time. It’s where I belong; I should have never come here for you and I won’t stay here for you now. Goodbye Brianna.”

Roger rides on, past Bree, Jamie and Claire. 

“Roger!” She screams after him begging him to turn around. “ROGER!”

“Brianna,” she hears a voice in the distance, it doesn’t sound like her mother or father but she can’t think too long on it, she needs to stop Roger.

“ROGER! Come back!”

“Brianna!” The voice gets more insistent, “Bree, please.”

Suddenly she snaps awake, trying to catch her breath and stop the tears. Sitting next to her on the bed is Lord John, concern etched all over his face. He gives her the time to compose herself, waiting for her speak first.

“Nightmare,” was all she could say at first. “My insecurities manifesting in my dreams.”

Lord John gently takes her hand but says nothing knowing Brianna doesn’t need platitudes at he moment. After a few quite moments her composure returns and she realizes she is sitting in her nightgown, on her bed, in the dark with Lord John. In 1970, this isn’t necessarily scandalous but in the 1770’s it could be. 

“Lord John, you being in my room in the middle of the night could cause quite a scandal.” She’s smiling which is a welcome sight.

“Indeed it could.” He smiles back and that’s when she notices he is in traveling clothes.

“Lord John, why are you in traveling clothes at this hour? I thought you were leaving for Virginia in the afternoon?”

“Yes, that was the plan but it appears rain may be coming so I am going to leave at first light. I was walking by your room when I heard your nightmare.”

Bree is a little embarrassed, knowing that Lord John could hear her from the hall, “I’m sorry,”

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Brianna, you are going though a lot.”

“I dreamt that my parents returned with Roger but he didn’t want to be with me. He wanted to return to Scotland, he couldn’t raise another man’s bastard. It seemed so real,” Bree felt tears threatening again but she kept them at bay, “But at least my parents were happy to see me and Jamie forgave me for the way I treated him. So I suppose it wasn’t all bad.” 

“Jamie has an amazing capacity for forgiveness. Your father will always love you, never doubt that.”

She simply nods, she knows logically that is true but she wishes she’d left things with him better. 

Lord John rises from the bed, “I must be going, Brianna but I will send word upon my return to Virginia.” Bree attempts to get up but he gently restrains her, “Stay in your bed and try to find restful sleep. You and the baby need it.” 

She takes his hand before he can walk away, “Travel safely. And though he doesn’t know me, give my best to William, I feel like I know him from all our conversations about him.”

He lifts her hand to his lips and places a light kiss upon it. Then he takes a chance and places a gentle kiss upon her lips, “Sleep well Brianna.” And with that he glides from the room. 

She rises from her bed and goes to her window where she can watch his carriage depart. She gets to the window just as Lord John descends the front steps, he looks up at the window and smiles. She returns the smile, "Travel safe Lord John.”

Later that afternoon, hours after Lord John departed for Virginia, Brianna is reading in the parlor when Aunt Jacosta joins her. 

“Hello niece.”

“Auntie.”

“It was a shame to see Lord John leave today.”

“Yes,” Brianna says with a hint of sadness in her voice, “But his son was missing him, no doubt.”

“I understand he made a visit to your chamber before he left.”

Brianna was not comforted though not surprised by the fact that someone is always watching at River Run.

“He comforted me after a nightmare. Nothing scandalous Aunt Jocasta.”

“No, my dear, nothing but the kindness of your betrothed.” 

“Yes, but Auntie when Roger returns he will no longer be my betrothed though hopefully still my friend.”

“And if Roger does not return?” Brianna sits up straighter, trying to fight the panic rising up her spine.

“Then I…..” she takes a deep breath, “Then I will marry Lord John, for the sake of my child.”

“I do not think it is just for the sake of your child niece. Despite your feelings for Roger, I can tell that you have an affection for Lord John; something that could be the start of a wonderful marriage. He certainly cares for you.”

This conversation is reminding Bree of that kiss this morning but she quickly shakes that image from her mind, she can’t afford for her feelings to get confused.

“I do care for Lord John, he has done much for me over these weeks. And if fate decides we shall be married than I have no doubt he will make a wonderful husband and father. However, my heart wants Roger and until I know his fate my heart will belong to him.”

Aunt Jocasta smiles again and under her breath she says, “So like your Grandmother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Brianna,

I hope this letter finds you well. My journey to Virginia was perfectly uneventful which is more than acceptable to me. William has barely ceased speaking since my return, stories to share and questions to ask. I told him about you and he had many questions about life in Boston. I hope you do not mind but I advised he write you directly instead of me repeating the questions. I did not share the news of our “engagement” as I still whole-heartedly believe that Roger will return to you. 

I do find myself missing our chats on your Aunt’s veranda and lively discussions during walks on the grounds. Remember to keep hope alive; I know your parents are doing all they can to return Roger safely to you. And though I have never known Roger, I believe he will love the child you are carrying despite it’s true paternity. The road ahead may not be smooth but twists, turns and bumps are a part of life that we must endure and learn from. 

Bree, you are in my thoughts, prayers and heart daily. 

Your loyal servant,

Lord John Grey  
(Who implores you to refer to him as simply, John)

 

Dear John,

Thank you for your kind letter, I was so pleased to receive it. I am relieved to hear that your travels were without trouble and you safely returned to William. I anxiously await his letter and I will try to answer all his questions as best I can. I am sure he is so happy to have his father back with him. I agree, I miss our talks and your ability see peace where I see strife. I have tried to emulate that in your absence but it proves difficult. The days and weeks stretch on with no word and I can only cling to the hope that my parents can achieve the near impossible.

I will not allow this letter to turn down a melancholy path though. The baby is as active as ever, enjoying kicking it’s mother. But knowing the baby is strong brings great comfort; it is part Fraser, strength is etched into our very fabric. 

I continue to draw, finding the light of the dawns particularly inspirational. And I have started to teach some of the illiterate slaves here at River Run the basics of reading. One day their decedents will be free from bondage and hopefully literacy can move along the generations. Knowledge is power, as they say. 

Please do write again soon, updating me on things in Virginia. And I so look forward to William’s letter.

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser

 

Dear Miss Fraser,

My name is William Ransom, you recently met my father, Lord John Grey at River Run in North Carolina. Father mentioned you spent much of your youth in Boston, a city I would very much like to visit. My hope is to one day attend Harvard which is in Boston. Have you ever visited Harvard? 

I understand from Father that your father is James Fraser. I know him too; he worked at my grandparent’s home in England when I was smaller. He was always so good with horses. When you next see him will you please pass along my good wishes?

Sincerely,

William Ransom 

 

Dear William,

I heard so many wonderful things about you when your father was visiting River Run. You seem like an intelligent, kind, strong young man and you make your father very proud indeed.   
Unfortunately I have not seen my father, Jamie, in quite some time but I believe I will see him soon and I am sure he will be more than pleased to receive your good wishes.   
As for Boston, it is my home and a wonderful city indeed. I believe it will be shining example of the greatest this new world can be. As for Harvard, yes I have visited the hallowed halls many times. Many great thinkers have graced those halls and I am sure one day you will be among them. But you must work hard, stay diligent with your studies.  
I have never been to Virginia; maybe you can describe your home there? And what you enjoying doing?  
I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser


	4. Chapter 4

“Mistress Brianna,” a voice calls to her as she is walking into Aunt Jocasta’s parlor one early afternoon. She turns to see a young house slave, Zachariah.

“Good afternoon, Zachariah.”

“I have a letter for you Mistress.” Brianna’s face lights up at the prospect of a letter. Coming from the 20th Century where she could pick up the phone to talk to someone far away, learning to patiently wait for mail delivered by horseback was proving difficult for her. 

“That’s very exciting,” She takes the letter and sees the Grey family seal, “It must be my next letter from young William. Thank you Zachariah and I’m looking forward to our reading lesson tomorrow.” Before the young man can respond Ulysses clears his throat loudly to indicate the slave should be on his way. 

Brianna knows that Ulysses runs this house and takes his position seriously but she wishes he would be a little easier on the younger ones. 

“Zachariah is coming along very quickly with his reading, Ulysses, he’s a very bright young man.”

Ulysses simply nods in response his mind elsewhere, “Your Aunt awaits you in the parlor, Mistress Brianna. She asks you come straight away.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Come along, she will explain.”

Brianna’s rushes into the parlor, “Yes, Aunt. Is everything alright?” She asks anxiously while she quickly walks to Jocasta’s side and joins her on the couch. 

“Yes, all is well I believe. You will be glad to hear that your father and mother have been seen en route here. One of the over seers saw them approaching from the south. I expect they will be here momentarily.”

“Momma, Da? They’re here?” Brianna almost can’t believe it, the nightmare Lord John woke her from weeks ago creeps back into her mind. “Is this real?”

The she feels a pinch on her arm, “Ouch,” she says startled.

“Just a little pinch to assure you that you aren’t dreaming, lass.” 

Brianna kisses her Aunt on the cheek and leaves the room, crossing paths with Zachariah again, “Zachariah, can you fetch Lizzie for me immediately?”

The young man senses Brianna’s urgency and races off. Brianna is rooted to the spot at the base of the stairs, so many emotions and fears coursing through her body. Then she finds herself wishing Lord John was with her, his support would be ideal right now. 

“Mistress? Are you unwell?” Lizzie will have to do.

“Come Lizzie. We have word that my parents are arriving. Can you escort me to the south entrance?”

“Of course, Mistress. But you look a bit unsteady.”

“I’m fine Lizzie,” Brianna lies, “It’s just...that I have been thinking about this very moment since we arrived; the moment they returned. And now its upon me and I find that I am terrified. What if Roger didn’t survive? What if he did but doesn’t want me? What if my father can never forgive the things I said in anger? What if my mother tries to send me away?”

Lizzie firmly takes a hold of Brianna’s shoulders, physically trying to stop her for going further down the spiral she’s creating for herself. “Mistress, remember what Lord John always said. You must keep the faith. You are a strong lass and you can survive anything life sends your way.”

Brianna smiles, “Thank you Lizzie.” She takes a deep breath and grabs hold of Lizzie’s hand, “Lets go.”

The young women go around to the house’s south entrance and almost immediately Brianna can see the sun bouncing off her father’s hair and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling if she tried. Within moments, her parents are off their horses running towards their daughter.

“Bree!” Claire hugs her daughter fiercely, tears flowing down her travel worn face. “It’s so wonderful to see you, my darling.”

“Momma, I’ve missed you so much.” Mother and daughter hug again with Jamie hanging back just a bit. When they release each other Brianna looks at her father, his face etched with apprehension. She crashes her body into his and his arms instinctually wrap around her, “Da. I’m so sorry for the things I said.”

A wide, relieved smile brightens Jamie's face, “Bree, I am sorry too.” Brianna’s tears come even stronger now and Jamie pulls her away to wipe her tears. “Don’t weep, leannain. We are a family, nothing can break us apart, not even our tongues.” He wraps his arms around her again this time welcoming Claire into a Fraser family hug. 

Then Brianna sees a figure on a horse trotting towards them, the scene eerily similar to that nightmare. But then the rider dismounts and races to her, calling her name, “Brianna!”

She breaks from her parents and welcomes Roger into her arms, “Roger!”

Jamie and Claire watch as their daughter is reunited with her love, not able to contain their joy. 

“Roger. Oh thanks God you’re alright. I’m so sorry, for everything. For that stupid argument, for telling you to leave, for not being honest with parents so this whole misunderstanding never happened,” Roger places a finger to her lips.

“Stop apologizing Bree, this is on me. I should have never left. Period.”

He stops, noticing her pregnant stomach for the first time and a rush of panic comes over Brianna.

“Roger, my mother did explain,” He nods, trying to hold back his emotion.

“Aye, she did,” he stops to try to control the emotion threatening to take over, “I am so sorry Bree. I’m sorry you had to endure that and do it alone for much of the time. That monster Bonnett, I know what he’s capable of,”

“How did you know Bonnett?” Brianna's shock at Roger knowing Bonnett not hidden in her voice.

“He was the captain of the ship I came over from Scotland on and he was cruel and unfeeling. The morning after we were hand fast and he…” He stops again, now trying to control his anger, “raped you, I came back to the inn to find you but he found me instead. He insisted I continue on with him to Philadelphia.”

Brianna nods, understanding more of the confusion that caused this whole mess, “When I thought you were headed back to Scotland,”

“Yes. I’m so sorry Brianna. So many idiotic mistakes and fateful errors.”

“But Mom and Jamie found you. That’s no fateful error, that’s a miracle.” Brianna caresses his cheek and smiles up at him while Roger gently places his hand on her pregnant stomach.

“And this is a miracle too. Our child, regardless of anything, he’s ours.” Brianna kisses Roger all her pain and fear melting way.

“It could be a she,”

“If it is, she’ll be as beautiful and brilliant as her mother.”

“Or as handsome and kind as her father.”

They kiss again and then Jamie clears his throat reminding them they aren’t alone. Claire elbows him slightly and smiles, “Come along,” she says, “I’m sure Roger would like a long hot bath.”

“That sounds like heaven.”

“I’ll have it drawn and I am sure Ulysses can provide some clothes for you Master Roger.” Lizzie speaks for the first time.

“Lizzie, right?”

Lizzie blushes terribly, avoiding eye contact with Roger, “Yes sir. And I am so sorry for my part in this mess,”

Roger cuts her off, “Lizzie, we won’t speak of it again. We all need to leave blame behind and move forward.”

Lizzie finally looks up and dares to look into Roger’s eyes; she’s glad to see kindness there, “Thank you sir.”

“And please don’t call me sir.” She smiles and heads for the house.

“Roger, before your bath there are a few other things I need to tell you.”

Claire senses they need privacy, “We’ll leave you two alone, we should go find Aunt Jocasta.” But before she walks away, Claire hugs them both, “I am glad we were able to bring you back together, now you can start your lives together.”

Jamie smiles and takes Claire’s hand as they walk towards the house, “Oh and Bree, while Roger baths I want to give you an exam. Don’t try to argue, doctor and grandmother’s orders.”

“Yes Momma.”

Roger and Bree settle on the south veranda, Roger taking in the beauty of River Run. 

“Roger, there are a lot of things we have to talk about but the most pressing is that, technically, I’m engaged.”

He snaps his head at Brianna, totally confused, “And you don’t mean to me?”

“No, to Lord John Grey, a friend of Jamie’s for years who came, on his request, to look after me. He only agreed to it to protect me; being pregnant and unwed in the 18th Century is not exactly looked highly upon. But he always believed my parents would bring you back to me. He constantly told me to keep the faith, hold on to hope.”

“And if they had failed?”

“Well, if that happened I would marry him. I’m too far along to make the journey back to Scotland and the stones. And I don’t want my baby to be marginalized for being a bastard which is such an ugly word. So, yes, if the outcome had been different I would marry him.”

“I suppose I understand why you made that plan, you were protecting our child.”

Bree smiles, thank goodness he gets it and she likes hearing him say ‘our child’, “Yes. And Lord John was right, they brought you back to me.” She nestles into his side and he wraps his arms around her.

“Yes they did.” He kisses the top of her head and breathes in her scent.

“Come on, let’s get you in that bath.”

While Brianna and Roger talk on the veranda, Claire and Jamie wait for Aunt Jocasta in the parlor.

“Do you think Bree can make the trip to Fraser’s Ridge? Or should we plan for her to have the baby here?” Jamie asks as he paces the parlor.

“I think she can make the trip. I would prefer the baby be born at home.”

Then the doors to the parlor open and Ulysses escorts Jocasta into the room, “Nephew!”

“Auntie.” Jamie approaches her and kisses her on the cheek.

“Claire?”

“Yes, Jocasta I am here.” And she leans in to kiss her as well.

“I don’t how to thank you for taking in our Brianna.” Jamie says.

“We are kin, Jamie, no thank you’s necessary. I’ve felt like I’ve been with my sister Ellen, they are so much alike.”

Jamie smiles, “Aye, they are. And Bree has her eyes.”

Jocasta smiles a slightly sad smile, wishing she could see that.

“You all and the lad will want to rest here tonight and have a good home cooked meal.” 

“If its no trouble Aunt.”

“Of course not. It will be nice to have more family around the table. And give me a chance to meet this Roger who has been the center of conversation for some time. They are drawing baths for you both now and fresh clothes for you all too.”

“Thank you, Aunt Jocasta.” Claire says.

“But before you head off, we should probably discuss the subject of Brianna’s engagement.”

“Well, she and Roger were hand fast. I am sure we can get them officially married before the baby arrives.” Claire responds.

“Oh no, dear, I don’t mean the lad. I mean Brianna’s engagement to Lord John Grey.”

Jamie and Claire share shocked looks, “What?” Jamie asks.

“What engagement to Lord John Grey?”

“Speak to your daughter; she can explain everything.”

“Yes, we will.” Claire says as she exits the parlor to find her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Brianna escorted Roger to one of the many spare bedrooms where a bath had been drawn for him. 

“I don’t think I have ever looked so forward to a warm bath,” Roger says as he watches Zachariah finish filling the tub. 

“Well, I don’t know that anyone has ever deserved one more than you,” Brianna smiles and places a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ll give you some privacy.” As she turns to leave the room Roger grabs her hand and pulls her back, kissing her with a little more passion. 

When they release from the kiss they lean their foreheads together and Roger says, “I love you, Brianna.” He places a hand on her pregnant stomach, “And I love him.” She kisses him again as tears come down her cheeks, "You mean her."

Brianna exits the room, not even trying to contain her smile when she sees Zachariah waiting outside the door. “Zachariah, Lizzie mentioned clean clothes for Roger, can you see to that?”

“Yes, Mistress Brianna.” As he walks away she stop him, 

“And after supper we’ll have our reading lesson.”

Now Zachariah is the one who can’t contain his smile, “Yes Mistress Brianna.”

Brianna did not notice that her parents were waiting behind her, “Reading lessons?” Jamie asks.

Brianna turns around and nods, “Many of the slaves here are illiterate, literacy can be passed down to the next generations and maybe it can help somehow. It’s going to be a long and deadly road before the country comes to its senses about slavery. It’s the least I can do.”

Claire is proud of her daughter, “It’s very good of you, Bree.”

“Well I enjoy it too and Zachariah is really bright.” Brianna starts to walk towards her room.

Claire’s pride in her daughter nearly caused her to forget the purpose of seeking her out, “Bree, we need to talk to you.”

“We can all come to my chambers, I need to get off my feet. Your grandchild is kicking like crazy.” 

Jamie’s face brightens up, “Do you think I could feel?”

As Brianna takes a seat in front of the fireplace in her room she says, “Of course,” she takes his hand and places it in the right spot. The baby gives a good kick, which brings tears to Jamie’s eyes.

“Amazing,”

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you for returning Roger to me.”

“Of course, darling,” Claire responds, “But we need to ask you about something else.” Brianna nods at her mother, signaling her to ask. 

Claire looks at Jamie but can tell he is not about to broach this subject, “Your Aunt said that you are engaged. To Lord John Grey. Is she confused?”

“John, oh yes, I need to write to him immediately.” Bree attempts to get up from her chair to fetch ink and paper but Claire stops her.

“Stay off your feet Bree, the letter can wait. Please explain this.”

Brianna does not understands her mother’s strained tone, “Momma, there is nothing scandalous about it. Why do you seem upset?”

Claire tries to readjust her attitude, she thought her insecurities regarding Lord John had passed after his trip to Fraser’s Ridge but it appears to be coming around again.

“I’m not upset,” she says, “It’s just a little confusing that while your father and I were risking life and limb to return Roger you were planning an engagement. And to Lord John Grey of all people.”

Now Brianna is starting to get upset. “You don’t think I appreciate what you were doing for me? I spent countless nights awake worrying that something would happen to you. Or to Da and before I even got to apologize for the cruel things I said to him,” Jamie looks at his daughter, he never wanted her to worry, he would always love her. “But I had to think about my baby. If Roger was dead, I needed to protect the baby. And in the 18th Century the best way to do that is to marry, you know that. Aunt Jocasta was trying to marry me off to any number of people. But I thought Lord John would be the…safest marriage.”

“Safest?” Jamie asks.

“I didn’t think he would expect…certain things from me,” she is attempting to say this as delicately as possible in front of her father, “A man like Mr. Forbes who was about to purpose would have expected, you know, marital relations. Lord John,”

“Yes,” Jamie interrupts, “I understand.”

“And if that was the marriage I was going to end up in, it wouldn’t have been a bad one. He is a good man, kind and fiercely loyal. But it was Lord John who always told me to believe in you two, that you would bring Roger back. He told me to never loss faith. And he was right.” Claire’s previous stern expression was calming a bit. What Lord John was willing to do to protect her daughter and grandchild was admirable.

“He’s a good man,” Jamie shares a knowing glance with Claire, she knows her husband is thinking of William. 

“Yes, he is.” Claire agrees.

“And before you ask, I’ve already explained the situation to Roger and he understands why I made the plans I did. And how much we owe Lord John.”

Claire nods feeling foolish over the insecurity, she crosses to her daughter and hugs her, “You were putting your child first, like all mothers do.” She hugs her again, tears running down her face. "I'm so proud of you."

“Thank you Momma, that means a lot coming from you.”

“Well,” says Claire, “I think I shall follow Roger’s lead and take a long bath.” 

“And I should write to Lord John,” then she notices the letter from William in her pocket that Zachariah delivered to her earlier, “Oh, I forgot to read my letter from William.” 

Claire stops her way to the door, Jamie turns his head toward Brianna and asks, “William who?” 

“Lord John’s son. He told me so much about him when he was here. And he must have shared some things about me to William. He is very interested in Boston and Harvard so we’ve been corresponding,” She turns to Claire, “I’ve actually struggled with it a bit remembering what was actually built in Boston in this time. I’ve had to put those history classes to the test not to accidentally talk about something not built for a hundred years.”

Jamie and Claire glance at each other, another knowing glance and this time it does not go unnoticed by Bree.

“I do know that William is not Lord John's biological son, he told me that. So if those knowing glances back and forth are about that you can stop.” They smile, wishing that was all it was about. 

“By the way, Da, William said he remembers you fondly from England and their visit to Fraser’s Ridge. I am to send you his best. What a little gentleman he is.” Brianna smiles and heads for the desk to write her letter.

When their daughter’s back is turned, Claire and Jamie look at each other again, silently agreeing to tell Brianna the truth about William.

“Bree,” Jamie says, “Before you write that letter, there is something else I want to share with you.” 

Brianna and Claire head back to the sitting area while Jamie paces. “William, Lord John’s son, he is....well, it’s to say….damn,”

“Jamie, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Claire interjects. And Jamie takes a deep breath.

“William is mine.” Bree’s eyes widen at the admission, “He is my son. It was out of wedlock and his mother was a lady of high stature at the home where I was employed. She was set to marry a much older man,” Jamie looks at his daughter, not sure what sort of reaction to expect but he only saw softness in her eyes, no judgment. “His mother died in child birth and the older husband knew Willie was not his and started to rave and when he tried to hurt the baby I stopped him.”

Bree watches her father bare his soul and knows it can’t be easy for him so she doesn’t interrupt even though she has many questions bouncing in her head. 

“I stayed on there, Lord John and the mother’s sister decided to marry and raise him as their own. I was able to watch Willie grow but as his resemblance to me started to show people were afraid of talk so I thought it best to leave. I knew Lord John would give him a good life but it was terrible to leave him. They visited us a few months back at Fraser’s Ridge, he has grown into a fine gentleman.”

Bree rises and crosses the room to her father who was still pacing about the room. She stops him and hugs him, “I’m so sorry that you haven’t had the chance to raise either of your children. But hopefully now you help us raise your grandchild.” Tears stream down Jamie’s face as he hugs his darling daughter.

“I look forward to it.”

Some more hugs and tears and Claire decides it really is time for them to bathe. 

“Well, if I had married Lord John I would be stepmother to my brother. Sounds like a story line from a soap opera.” Brianna and Claire laugh but not knowing what a soap opera is, Jamie doesn’t join in.

“I’ll explain it later.” Claire smiles at Jamie, “And you, young lady, off your feet and rest, doctor’s orders.”

“Yes….granny.”

Claire tries to throw her a chastising look but a smile can’t help but cross her lips. She never thought she would see Brianna get married or have a baby, now she gets to experience it and for the first time a while, since this sorted journey began, Claire remembers how lucky she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not seen the season finale of OUTLANDER yet, on purpose, I wanted to get this up before I watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear John,

Your unwavering faith in my parents to bring Roger back to me has proven true. The very day I write this letter, the three of them arrived at River Run. Roger is aware of everything and accepts the child in my womb as his. I could not be happier if I tried. Your faith and support is what got me through these trying months and I don’t know that I will ever be able to repay that in this lifetime. I do hope you and William will come visit us all in Fraser’s Ridge once the baby is born. I long to see you and introduce you to Roger, a man you never met but had so much faith in, rightly so. 

I have one other subject to broach and please don’t be angry with Jamie for sharing this with me but I understand William’s paternity now. Your loyalty and love for Jamie and what you were willing to do for me and my child, well, I don’t believe I’ll ever encounter another person like you in this or any other lifetime. 

I look forward to meeting William soon; maybe you would allow Jamie, myself and William some time together? I believe it would mean the world to Jamie. 

Though my words will not suffice I will never tire of saying, thank you.

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser MacKenzie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not watched the season finale of season 4 and you haven't read the books, please beware there are spoilers ahead.

Roger feels like a new man after his bath, with fresh crisp clothes and a trimmed beard. As he was finishing putting on his 18th century clothes he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looks a million miles away from the Oxford professor he once was but for the first time since that awful argument in Wilmington he feels hopeful. He can’t deny that putting what Bonnett did to Brianna behind him was not going to be easy but he wants to be the man Brianna and the baby need, a man they can proud of, a man the reverend would be proud of. He always wanted to be a father and now he is going to be. That is what he is going to focus on; taking care of Brianna and the baby.

He exits his guest room to find Brianna waiting there, she dazzles him with a smile and he can’t resist kissing her. 

“You’re pretty,” she says looking him up and down. 

“I could do with devilishly handsome,” he smiles at her. He takes her face in his hands, “Thank you.”

She looks confused, “For what?”

“For saving me; for sending your parents to find me. I know you insisted upon it even though it meant your mother couldn’t be with you when you needed her most.”

Brianna’s eyes glisten with tears, “I had to. You’re my heart, Roger. When we were apart it wouldn’t beat properly. If I hadn’t tried everything in my power to get you back it would be defective forever," she tries to compose her emotions, "But really its Momma, Jamie and Ian who deserve your gratitude. They did the hard part while I waited here.”

Roger wipes the tears that escape her lids. “Our hearts can beat again and beat stronger now for the baby.” She smiles at him again as she tilts her head to kiss him. 

“Come on, Mrs. MacKenzie, I believe it’s time for supper.”

“Yes, Mr. MacKenzie.” They link hands and head down the stairs when a thought occurs to Brianna, making her stop in her tracks. “Ian!” Roger stops on the steps, still holding Bree’s hand. “Where’s Ian? He wasn’t with you when you all arrived. I’ve been so focused on us that I didn’t think about Ian. Where is he?”

“Bree,” Roger starts to speak when her parents arrive at the bottom of the stairs.

“Roger, you look like a new man.” Claire smiles up at him but quickly notices that her daughter looks distressed and starts up the stairs.

“Bree! What’s the matter, darling?”

“Where is Ian?” Claire looks at Jamie and then to Roger, all of whom don’t know how to tell Brianna.

“Come, leannain,” Jamie says, “Lets all talk in the parlor.” The family walks to Jocasta’s parlor and Claire pulls Phaedre aside, 

“Can you let Mistress Cameron we will be late to supper and not to wait for us?"

Phaedre drops to a curtsey and runs off to tell Ulysses as Claire closes the door to the parlor for privacy.

Rogers holds Brianna hands on the couch while Jamie paces; she gently places her hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

“Bree, we had a plan when we arrived at the Mohawk village but as so often happens, plans…change.” The group proceeds to tell the harrowing tale of the stone, Otter tooth and the escape attempt. 

“They were not going to let us take Roger, we had offended them and we were lucky they were letting us leave alive. When,” Roger takes over for Claire.

“Your father offered himself in exchange for me.” Brianna looks at her father with tears swimming in her eyes,

“What?”

“Since Ian spoke the Mohawk language he went over to broker the deal but,” Now Jamie takes over for Roger.

“But he offered himself instead of me. I tried to change his mind but the lad has always had a stubborn streak.” Claire takes Jamie’s hand and continues.

“Since we arrived in America Ian has been fascinated by the Indian culture, learning the languages, the customs, it was really quite impressive.”

“Wait,” Brianna interrupts, “I know he explained that if someone is useful to them the Mohawk could accept an outsider. Do you think that will happen to Ian? Or will they hurt him?”

“He’s a strong lad; a life time of hard labor. Not to mention what he survived in Jamaica,” Bree shares a confused look with Roger, that’s a story for another time.

“But Jamie is right, I think Ian could be accepted.” Roger explains in purposely vague detail the beating ritual he failed to succeed at when he arrived at the village. “I was injured, I didn’t stand a chance. But Ian is strong and smart; by now I’m sure he’s been accepted as one of their own.”

Brianna was trying to determine if Roger was being truthful or trying to simply assuage her fears. 

“Bree,” Jamie said, “Ian made this decision freely. He wanted to be a man of worth, a man his family could be proud of. This was his way and I for one couldn’t be prouder.” Jamie’s voice cracked with emotion and Brianna crossed to her father to hug him.

“Thank you, Da. I know losing Ian must be like losing a son.” She holds him tight while tears stream down her face. “I hope he knows how much his sacrifice means to me.”

Jamie holds his daughter and strokes her back, “I have no doubt he does. And we haven’t lost him, he’s just…having his own adventure.”

Bree nods and smiles up at her father, “Come on Fraser, MacKenzies, Aunt Jocasta will be waiting for us.” 

Bree takes Roger’s hand and leads him toward the dining room while Claire holds Jamie back, “Your right you know? Ian’s not lost, he’s just on his own adventure. Remember that always.”

“I’ll try Sassenach. And seeing those two together,” he nods to his daughter and son in law, “Reminds me of why he did it. The Mohawk have gained a good man, I hope they appreciate him.”

Claire kisses his cheek and they reflect together for a few moments, when Bree turns around at the dining room door, “Coming you two? Help me properly introduce Roger to Aunt Jocasta. You know she’s a tough costumer.”

Jamie laughs, “You’re right there lassie.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t think your Aunt likes me very much,” Roger said later that evening when Brianna returned from her lesson with Zachariah. She was leaning against him on the small chez lounge in his guest room, enjoying the feel of him after so many months apart.

“Well, Aunt Jocasta is a tough woman to please. I sort of thought she would warm a little bit more to you since you’re a MacKenzie but guess not,” She giggles remembering the third degree she gave him about Scotland and his lineage. 

“I got the distinct impression that she would prefer you were marrying Lord John Grey. A gentleman of means, integrity and kindness, isn’t that what she said?” 

“And handsome, don't forget how handsome his is," she teases him which he pays back with a tickle causing her to giggle again.

After she calms from the laughter she says, "Auntie will come around and even if she doesn’t, it makes no difference to me. I know what my heart wants.” She turns her face up to him and he leans down to kiss her.

“Ouch,” she winces, “Jeez this baby loves to kick mommy.” She takes Roger’s hand to her stomach to feel it again. 

“I know it must be uncomfortable but I can’t quite get over the sheer awesomeness of it.” They stay in this moment together, almost like a bubble for as long as possible. They’ll be leaving for Fraser’s Ridge tomorrow, it’s roughly a 10-day journey, and there won’t be time for cuddles. 

Brianna lets out a wide yawn, “Come on, mommy, let's get you to bed. You need to enjoy the comfort of a real bed, we won’t have it for a while.” 

Brianna groans while Roger helps her to her feet, “I do want to have the baby at Fraser’s Ridge but I’m not looking forward to the journey. And what if the baby comes on the road?”

Roger strokes the worry lines on Bree’s forehead, “You have the people that love you the most surrounding you on this journey and we’ll take care of you. And if the baby does decide he doesn’t want to miss out on the excitement, then we’ll consider ourselves lucky that we have a trained surgeon in our party.” He gently kisses her forehead, and move kisses down her face until he reaches her lips again. The sweet kiss turns passionate quickly until the baby kicks Brianna again and breaks the moment causing them both to laugh.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your chambers Mrs. MacKenzie. Even though I can’t believe your Aunt doesn’t want us in the same room. We’re hand fast,”

“I know it’s silly to be separated but no reason to offend Aunt Jocasta at this point, she has been very kind to me. And you should enjoy a soundless night of sleep. Lizzie may have mentioned that I have been snoring a bit since being pregnant.”

“Oh, well, remind me to thank your Aunt then.” They arrive at Brianna's door and he kisses her once more, “Sleep well wife. Our life begins tomorrow.” 

“Yes, husband, it does. I love you, Roger.”

“And I love you, Brianna, and our child.” One more good night kiss and Brianna enters her room. Roger turns around to head back down the hall to his room when he sees Jamie ascending the stairs. 

“Good night Jamie.”

“Roger,” Jamie stops him, “Join me for a whiskey.” This wasn’t a request this was an order.

“Alright.” Roger follows him back down the stairs. The house is quiet, settling for the night.

“Lets go out on the veranda, it’s a lovely evening and River Run is peaceful at night.” Roger nods his head and follows him out to find whiskey waiting for them. The men sit, a slight tension hanging in the air, the same tension since the forest outside the Mohawk village. After Claire explained everything that day and gave him the opportunity to think, he took it and walked away from the Frasers. He could tell Jamie was disappointed. But Roger knew he would join them the next morning and return to Brianna. But he took that time alone to feel everything he could; angry, sad, relieved, conflicted. And after he expelled all that emotion his mind was clear and at first light the next morning he returned to the Fraser camp. And though Claire and Jamie were relieved to see him, Roger never shook the feeling that Jamie resented the time he took.

As though Jamie was reading his mind, “Roger, I have been most impressed with how you have handled things since our return. And seeing Briana so happy makes my heart feel more complete than I can remember. But there will be hardships to come and I need to trust you won’t run away the next time the road hits a bump.”

Roger calmly takes a sip of his whiskey, allowing the amber liquid to slowly roll down his throat. He knew this was ciming “My life’s biggest regret is allowing Brianna to push me away the night we were hand fast. I should fought harder for her, for us. The ripple effect of that one decision has been….destructive to say the least. I don’t know how to set your mind at ease but I plan to earn your trust.”

Jamie just nods, not responding to Roger’s heart felt speech. After a long sip of his whiskey, he simply smiles at Roger and some of the tension in the air subsides. They sit in silence, sipping whiskey and listening to the night sounds of the plantation. 

From the parlor window inside, Claire spies the two of them on the veranda and though she could not hear their conversation, she can sense it went well. She heads up the stairs and stops by Brianna’s room hoping for some one on one time with her daughter. But when she cracks the door open she sees that Brianna is already asleep. The moonlight shines on her face and Claire watches as her daughter smiles in her sleep. Soon, maybe, Brianna will be watching her baby smiling in their sleep. She closes the door and heads to her room to wait for Jamie. 

Claire almost fell asleep waiting for Jamie but finally he returns, “How was your whiskey with Roger.”

Jamie smiles, “Good. He’ll make her a good husband.” 

Claire hugs her husband as he disrobes, “Yes he will. And he’ll be a good father.” He kisses her and hugs her close,

“Can you believe we’re going to be grandparents together? I never thought I would be lucky enough to experience that together.”

“Nor I. We’re so lucky Jamie, so blessed.”

“I think we’ve earned this Sassenach, I think God is blessing us for our past strife.”

Claire likes Jamie’s optimism but knowing what she knows of the future, things won’t be calm in the colonies for long so they better enjoy these strife free times for as along as they can.

“Let me take you to bed, Sassenach, it’s been too long since we’ve had the luxury and we won’t for a stretch.”

She grabs his hand and walks them over to their bed, “You’ll get no argument from me.” She sits Jamie down on the bed and straddles his waist.

Jamie sends kisses up Claire’s neck making her shutter and then he lifts her shift over her head, “Come to me Sassenach, sleep can wait a little longer.” She captures his mouth pushing him down on the bed. Yes, sleep can wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear John,

I do hope this letter finds you and William well. This is my last letter to you from River Run as we are all departing for Fraser’s Ridge this very morning. I expect the journey will be difficult at my advanced stage of pregnancy and Aunt Jocasta continually reminds me that I would be more comfortable here. However, I know my parents are anxious to get home and there is something exciting about the next generation of Fraser being born at the family homestead. 

I will write once we have settled again and hope we can expect a visit from you and William in the summer months. Do tell William that I have passed along his good wishes to my father, which he was grateful for. 

I will never tire of saying, thank you for all you did for me. 

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser MacKenzie


	10. Chapter 10

The wagon starts getting packed at first light, the horses are saddled and the Fraser / MacKenzie party are up getting ready for their journey. Lizzie is rushing around the expansive house making sure she hasn’t forgotten to pack any of her mistress’s things. She doesn’t want her to be concerned about anything, not in her condition. Though Lizzie enjoyed her time at a grand home like River Run, she is looking forward to being back at Fraser’s Ridge, it reminds her more of home. Mrs. Fraser had explained to her last night about Ian which broke her heart but she knew Ian’s interest in the tribes, he may be very happy there. 

“Lizzie,” Phaedre calls, “Here are extra blankets and pillows that the Mistress wants you to take for Miss Bree.” 

“Thank you, anything that can make my mistress comfortable on this journey.”

Phaedre turns to walk away when Lizzie stops her, “Thank you, Phe, you have been so kind to me since my arrival here.” Phaedre smiles because he has enjoyed the young Scottish woman’s company over these months.

“I’ll miss you Lizzie,” She hugs Lizzie.

And with tears in her eyes Lizzie says, “I’ll miss you too.”

Ulysses overhears this exchange and a small smile crosses his face but there is still much work to be done before the guests depart, “Ladies, there is still work to be done.”

Phaedre bounces down a small curtsey and rushes off. And Lizzie gathers the blankets and pillows but stops to say, “Thank you too, Mr. Ulysses, I have very much enjoyed my time at River Run.”

He smiles and nods and Lizzie heads off to Brianna’s room. When she enters she sees Roger helping Bree pack her trunk. “Please, Mister Roger, let me finish that. I believe they are setting up breakfast for you in the dining room before we depart.” 

Though Roger had told her yesterday that they were going to put the past behind them, Lizzie still felt nervous around him. These months of turmoil, her mistress’s pain, the danger Mr. and Mrs. Fraser but themselves in not to mention the danger Roger was in was her fault. An honest misunderstanding, yes, but still her fault and she’ll have to pray every day for forgiveness. 

Roger can sense that Lizzie is nervous around him and hopes that over time he can convince her to relax. On the journey from New York back to North Carolina, Claire explained how the disastrous misunderstanding came to be. He was angry with Lizzie at first but then he thought about his interaction with Bree in the street in Wilmington and how it could have been perceived from an outsider. Lizzie couldn’t hear Bree proclaim her love for Roger; all she saw was a strange man pulling Brianna away. During that journey he accepted responsibility for his part in everything and forgave Lizzie. Now he needs to help Lizzie forgive herself. 

“At least allow me take the trunk to the wagon when it’s full, don’t carry that down the stairs yourself, lass.” Lizzie smiles, nods, and turns from them towards her duties.

Roger takes Brianna’s hand and leads her down the stairs. “That was very sweet, Roger. She’ll relax soon enough. I know she has beaten herself up about this whole mess for months.”

“She can join the club,” he says which makes Bree smile a sad smile. 

“Roger,” she stops him at the bottom of the stairs, “We all had a part in this, we all made mistakes but like you said, we need to move on from who’s to blame and focus on the future.”

His kisses her, “I’m working on it.” They start walking to the dining room for their early breakfast, “And I think your father has turned the corner on me, we had a good chat over whiskey last night.” 

“That’s great. It means a lot that you two get along.”

“I know and we will.” They walk into the dining room to find Claire and Jamie eating breakfast and discussing the journey.

“Eat up, you two,” says Claire, “We should get going within the hour.”

“I need to say my good byes to Phaedre and Zachariah. Roger, will you save some food for me and I’ll eat it before we leave?”

He nods and Brianna heads off as quickly as a woman in her condition can. Roger sits down and piles food on his plate; the previous night’s supper had been his first real meal in months and his stomach was craving more. 

Jamie rises from the table, “I’m going to speak with Aunt Jocasta, thank her again for all she did. Roger, make sure you and Bree are ready to go straight away.”

“Will do.” Roger replies with a full mouth which actually makes Jamie chuckle.

“Roger,” Claire playfully chastises him, “I am sure the Reverend taught you not to speak with your mouth full.”

Roger nods no, “But Mrs. Graham did and she would be mortified by my behavior.” 

Claire laughs remembering Mrs. Graham fondly. Jamie heads out of the dining room while Claire finishes her breakfast. She watches Roger eat like a man who hasn’t had a good meal in months. And she finds herself grateful again for their positive outcome. 

“Roger,” he looks up from his plate, “I am glad you and Jamie seem to have come to an understanding. I really do hope you and Brianna can create a life for yourselves on Fraser’s Ridge. I know how difficult adjusting can be but you have all of us for support.”

Roger is quite for a moment, “I know it might take me a bit to find my place here but I think as long as I’m with Brianna and the baby, I’ll be fine.” Claire smiles as she rises from her chair to join Jamie and Jocasta.

She pats Roger on the shoulder, “You will be.” She heads for the parlor as Lizzie comes down the stairs with the extra blankets and pillows, heading for the wagon. “Lizzie, I’ll be out shortly to help you arrange a place in the back of the wagon where Brianna can rest on the journey.”

“Yes, Mrs. Fraser.” And Lizzie exits while Claire enters the parlor where the mood feels quite tense between her husband and his Aunt.

“How can you trust this young man? He cannot name a single MacKenzie that I know. How do you know he is not after your daughter for some ulterior motive?”

“Auntie, I appreciate your concern but I believe that Roger is genuine and true and he continues to prove that to me. You know what happened to Brianna and not all men could come back the way he did; many would just abandon her. But he did not because his love is pure.”

Aunt Jocasta does not look convinced. “She could marry Lord John Grey, he knew everything and was still willing to marry her. I think he has genuine feelings for her and we know, without a doubt, what reputable man he is.”

“Jocasta,” Claire jumps in, “I know to you Roger is a stranger but I have known him a bit longer and I trust that he loves my daughter. He may not have a title or money or land like Lord John but he loves her and is ready to be the best husband and father he can be. And what more can parents ask for?”

“I still feel Brianna can do better. Love is not the most important part of marriage, you know.”

“My grandmother believed it was, didn’t she?” Jamie and Claire turn around to see Brianna in the doorway, clearly having heard their conversation. She closes the door behind her to insure Roger does not over hear this exchange. “Didn’t you tell me, Auntie, that Ellen would not settle for the men your father tried to make her marry? And when all was said and done she married Brian Fraser because she loved him?” Jocasta nods but stays silent, “Why would you want anything less for me?”

“I want you to be happy, of course my dear, but I want you to be secure as well. What can Roger MacKenzie provide for you and the bairn? Lord John,”

“Lord John is a rich man, a gentleman of great means, there is no doubt about that. And I care for him and am grateful for all he did for me. He will be a friend for life but my heart belongs to Roger, as Ellen’s belonged to Brian and my mother’s belongs to Da. Who had nothing when they married, was a wanted man and they made a life for themselves.” Claire looks at Jamie and sees pride swelling in his eyes. 

“Roger and I have endured more than you know. And we are stronger now then we were before. I’m not saying life won’t be hard and maybe life would be more comfortable with Lord John. But I won’t exchange my true heart’s desire for comfort. Just like my grandmother and just like my mother.”

Jocasta does not need to see the passion and truth in Brianna’s eyes to know her mind is made up and no one will be able change it. She crosses over to her great niece, “You know your heart, dear Brianna. Just like Ellen.” She hugs Bree as tears start to escape, “And I’ll miss you.”

“Please know, Aunt Jocasta, that I appreciate everything you did for me and for my baby. I will be forever grateful.” Jocasta smiles, “And I hope one day you’ll understand what a wonderful man Roger is.”

Brianna hugs her Aunt again and catches a glimpse of her parents, both smiling at her. “I’ll see you again before we leave, Auntie.” She kisses her on the cheek and departs.

Jocasta smiles a sad smile, “She is so much like your mother, Jamie. Ellen is smiling down on her.” 

“Aye, she is, Auntie.”

Brianna closes the parlor doors, turns around and almost walks directly into Roger. 

“I knew Jocasta didn’t like me.” 

“Roger, please, don’t let her upset you,”

“Why would I be upset?” Bree isn’t sure from his tone if he’s being sarcastic or sincere. 

“How could any man be upset when he hears the woman he loves talk about him the way you just did?” Bree smiles as Roger wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck, “Thank you for saying that.”

“I meant every word.” He kisses her and she can feel so much love and adoration in that kiss. 

“Come on, Mrs. MacKenzie, eat something before we head off.” He takes her hand and walks her into the dining room.

“Mister Roger?” Lizzie calls from landing, “Can you help with the trunk now? It’s all packed.” 

Roger nods, “Eat up, for both of you.”

“Yes sir.” Bree smiles as she watches Roger following Lizzie upstairs. 

A few moments later, Jamie joins his daughter in the dining room. “Well, I think you may be the only person aside from your grandmother who could speak to Jocasta like that.”

“I meant no offense, Da, I had to be honest.” Jamie beams at his daughter,

“I wasn’t scolding you, lass, I was complimenting you. It’s important to follow your heart.” 

“You and momma would know.” She smiles. Jamie comes and plants a kiss on Bree’s head,

“Yes we do, my Bree, yes we do.” They stay in this father daughter bubble for a few more moments until Jamie sees Claire in the doorway, “Come on now, lass, we best be going if we want to make our first destination by night fall.”

Brianna stands up and walks out to the foyer with Jamie as Roger walks back in from packing the trunk. 

“Mister Roger,” calls Phaedre, “Here is the parcel you requested.” 

“Thank you Phaedre, I am sure we will all appreciate it very much in a few hours time.” Phaedre drops a quick curtsey.

Ulysses escorts Aunt Jocasta to the foyer for final goodbyes; she hugs and kisses Claire and Jamie accepting their thanks again. Roger offers a polite thank you and a kiss on the cheek which she accepts reluctantly. And finally Brianna hugs and kisses her great aunt,

“Thank you Aunt Jocasta, for everything, I will never forget it.”

“Thank you Brianna, you brought so much to my life these past months. I do hope once the bairn is old enough you will bring him to River Run.”

“Of course, Auntie.” A final hug before she joins Roger at the doorway; they walk down the steps to the waiting wagon and horses.

“You ready, love?” Roger asks. 

Bree turns and looks at the house a final time, “Yes. Let's go home.”


	11. Chapter 11

The journey from River Run to Fraser’s Ridge has been peaceful so far, no issues to speak of. Even the weather had been cooperative for the most part. Jamie and Roger have been getting along quite well; Roger has been helpful and respectful, Jamie has been understanding of the things Roger didn’t know about. Brianna and Roger would spend their nights in camp before sleep took over to fill each other in on what happened while they were separated. The trickiest part was not letting their secret slip in front of Lizzie; Bree even had to pinch Roger before he mentioned her blue Mustang in a conversation about their trip to the festival.

But on day seven of the journey Brianna was actually questioning whether it had been a good idea to head to Fraser’s Ridge instead of riding out her pregnancy at her Aunt's. The trail were particularly bumpy in this stretch and she could not find a comfortable position. Lying down in the back of the wagon, sitting up front, nothing worked. But she knows she is so lucky to have the help of Roger, Momma, Da and Lizzie and they are more than half way to Fraser’s Ridge, she can make it. She just hopes baby MacKenzie will stay put until they get home. 

That afternoon Brianna had fallen asleep in the back of the wagon but was awoken by her party talking. She wishes they would quiet down because she finally found a comfortable position and had allowed sleep to over take her. But then she hears Roger ask a question that perks her attention.

“Lizzie, what do you mean Bonnet’s dead?” Before she could answer Roger trots up to the front of the wagon to address Jamie and Claire who were driving it, “Did you two know Bonnet was dead? Lizzie said he died in an explosion.”

“What?” Jamie looks shocked, “Lizzie, come lass, explain.” 

“Keep your voices down, please,” Claire says, “I don’t want Brianna woken up to hear us talking about that man.” 

Lizzie trots up, looking nervous. “Well, I…I heard talk of it at River Run. There was some sort of explosion at the prison in Wilmington. I heard it said that the man that….um…. violated the mistress was held there.” Brianna was momentarily grateful that Lizzie had yet to mention that she was there. 

“Jamie, did you hear about this?” “Roger asks.

“No, Jocasta didn’t say anything. I was a bit shocked I had no word from Murtagh when we arrived either.” He meant to say that last part more to himself.

“Why?” Claire and Roger ask in unison, Jamie looks a little embarrassed and goes on to explain that he sent Murtagh to Wilmington to get Bonnet and had hoped to take care of him, make him pay for what he did to Brianna. 

“Well, I’m sorry you didn’t get to do it yourself but better that he’s gone one way or another.” Claire says. 

“Does Brianna know, Lizzie?” Roger asks.

“Um, aye, she does,” Oh no, Lizzie is starting to sound nervous, “I believe…uh… Lord John told her.” Lizzie could not make eye contact with Roger or anyone else. 

Claire senses that Lizzie is holding something back, a good liar she is not, “Lizzie, is there something you’re not telling us?”

“No, Mrs. Fraser.” Blush rushes up Lizzie’s neck to her cheek. 

“Lizzie, if there is anything we don’t know, please do tell us. We just want to help Brianna.” Roger asks and Lizzie is reticent not to do what Roger asks as she still believes penance is needed for her part in his sale to the Mohawk. 

The blush grows deeper on the maid’s cheeks, “Um, well, I….”

“Please stop pestering Lizzie.” Brianna calls from her horizontal position in the back of the wagon. “Lizzie, I won’t let you become a liar on my behalf.” Bree slowly sits up and turns to face the confused faces of her family. 

“I know all about the explosion at the prison because I was there when it happened. I was there seeing Bonnet.” Roger stops his horse as Jamie pulls on the reigns of the wagon. For a moment all are silent; Jamie, Claire and Roger exchanging concerned looks. But the silence is fleeting when all three speak at once,

“Bree, why would you go see that man?” Claire asks.

“What were you thinking, lass? He could have killed you and the bairn.” Jamie asks.

“Brianna, did he touch you? Hurt you?” Rogers asks.

“Wow, all three of you once, how lovely.” Bree says in an exasperated tone. 

“First of all, no, Roger, he didn’t touch me or hurt me. Da, he was chained to a wall and Lord John was only feet away he would have protected me at any cost,”

“Lord John was there? Why?” Claire asks before Roger could.

“He arranged the meeting for me and before you get angry at him I insisted on doing it. He tried to talk me out of it but in the end he agreed only as long as he accompanied me. So I was safe.”

“But why, love?” Roger asks. “Why did you want to see him?”

Bree let out a deep sigh, “Lord John told me that Bonnet had been arrested, charged with various crimes, though not including rape, and was set to hang. I thought that news would bring me the peace that you suggested I find, Da. But all I felt was a desire to speak to him before he died. I needed to see his face, for him to acknowledge what he did to me.” 

Roger is off his horse, climbing to the wagon to hold Bree while she continues. “Lord John, reluctantly, agreed to take me. Bonnet was chained to a wall. He was vile at first, just as I expected. But I got to say some things I had wanted to say. He gave me a ruby, I suspect it might have one of those he stole from you on the river, Da. I don’t know, maybe it was one last act of decency. When I was walking back to Lord John, that’s when I heard a commotion and saw a group of men heading toward a cell, a cell holding Murtagh.”

“What?!” Jamie exclaims.

“From what we know, Murtagh was arrested with Bonnet and some of his regulators broke him out. Including Fergus.”

“Fergus was there too?” Clare asks in shock. 

“I didn’t know it was him until Lord John addressed him, we didn’t have time for a proper introduction. Anyway, they broke Murtagh out of his cell and we all got out as quickly as possible as they had set the prison to blow. We all made it out before the explosion, no one was left in the prison to free Bonnet.” 

“Well, that certainly seems to settle that.” Claire says. 

“Does it help? Knowing he’s gone?” Roger asks.

Brianna looks at her father, remembering their conversation about Jack Randall, “A little, I suppose. But what helps more is knowing that nothing was left unsaid on my part. I found that peace Da wished me to find.” 

Roger holds Brianna and kisses her head gently, “I’m glad for you, love. And I’ll sleep better knowing that monster isn’t breathing.”

“Aye,” said Jamie. “That peace you found will be good for you and your bairn.” Brianna smiles at her father grateful she listened to him. 

“Speaking of that bairn,” says Claire, “lets get moving so we can get home before she decides to make her presence known.”

“Agreed,” says Bree as she gets back into a laying position and closes her eyes. Roger gently brushes his lips across hers.

“Love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” he responds and places his hand on her pregnant stomach and whispers to the bump, “Love you, little one.” Brianna smiles and her heart soars. 

Roger gets back on his horse and the party moves on. Hours later, after making camp and saying good night to everyone, Jamie and Claire finally find some private time to discuss the revelation of the day.

“I am glad Brianna has found her peace but I still don’t like that she was anywhere near that monster. And Lord John agreeing to take her?” Jamie says.

“Jamie, you’ve known your daughter for quite a while now, you must know that once her mind is set nothing can stop her. And Lord John must have known this too and figured it was better to be there and protect her than try to stop her. He made the right decision.”

Jamie grumbles, “Aye, I suppose. She is a stubborn lass.”

“I wonder where she inherited that trait?” Claire teases. 

“You know, that also means Lord John witnessed regulators staging a prison break and didn’t report it.” Claire hadn’t thought about that, he put himself in danger for not just Brianna but Murtagh and Fergus too. Lord John was busy protecting her family while she couldn’t. And that thought irritates her a bit.

“Yes, well, he knows how important Murtagh and Fergus are to you. He seems to be quite the Fraser family hero lately. Brianna certainly thinks so.” Claire's strained tone does not go unnoticed by Jamie.

“Sassenach, are you,” Jamie can’t quite put his finger on it but, “are you jealous of Lord John? You know there was never,”

“Of course I know that Jamie,” Claire snaps, not meaning to, she takes a breath before continuing, “I know we needed to go get Roger, that nothing was more important. But I just wish those we left behind didn’t need to depend on him while we were gone. Not just Brianna but Fergus too. Our children needed someone other than you or I to help them. And Lord John has already done so much for you.” Claire doesn’t know what she’s feeling exactly, “Maybe I am jealous. In one of your greatest times of need Lord John helped you and in Brianna’s she turned to him. Not me.” 

Tears start running down Claire’s face and Jamie gently wipes them away, this confession hanging in the air. “It sounds so silly and petty but I can’t quite shake it.”

“Sassenach, you must know that you are the heart and soul of this family. You are the anchor that we all cling to and nothing will change that. But sometimes we need to accept help from others and I’m grateful it was Lord John, someone we can trust. His assistance does not diminish your value to this family Claire, nothing can do that, never fear that.” He holds her firmly, trying to convince her to believe him. She leans into him, accepting his support.

“Thank you.” Jamie gently kisses Claire’s neck as they nuzzle into each other and fall into a restful slumber. Claire’s last thought before succumbing to sleep is that she hopes she can always be that anchor for her family.


	12. Chapter 12

After being away for months, upon seeing their home at Fraser’s Ridger surrounded by the vibrant colors of summer brings a tear to both Jamie and Claire’s eyes. When they finally arrive at their home, they see Fergus and Marsali feeding the animals and tending to Claire’s garden. 

“They’re home!” Marsali calls to Fergus who was in the midst of feeding some very happy goats with their son. 

“Mi’Lord! Mi’Lady!” Fergus races over to the wagons to greet them while Marsali scoops up Germain. Fergus helps Claire out of the wagon and they immediately hug.  
Jamie hops down and greets them as well as Lizzie climbs off her horse to help Brianna out of the back of the wagon. Roger approaches the couple, hand outstretched.

“Roger MacKenzie, you must be Fergus and Marsali? We’ve heard so much about you.” Murtagh had explained the Brianna / Roger saga when they planned the attack on Bonnet.

“Oui, nice to meet you Roger. And welcome to Fraser’s Ridge.” Marsali hugs Roger, “Welcome to the family.”

Just then a very pregnant Brianna joins them, “Fergus we met very briefly at the prison,” But before she can finish the sentence her adopted brother is hugging her,

“I am so happy to finally meet you.”

“Fergus, give the lass a little space or you’ll push her right into labor,” Marsali turns her attention to Brianna, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Brianna.”

Brianna smiles as Roger wraps an arm around her, tears swimming in her eyes. Marsali takes her hand, “No need for tears, you’re home now.”

“You and Fergus have done a wonderful job here while we’ve been away, thank you so much.” Says Claire as she surveys their land. 

“Our cabin is done now, just down there,” Fergus points west. “And Brianna, your cabin is just that way,” he points east. 

“Our cabin?” Brianna asks.

“Well, we were expecting you all back sooner or later, we didn’t want you to be without a home for yourselves so we all got to work on it.”

Brianna is overcome with emotion so Roger speaks on their behalf, “That is so incredibly generous. We…we’re a bit lost for words.”

Marsali laughs, “Has a Scotsman ever said that?” This gets a laugh all around.

“Well,” says Jamie, “I suppose there is a first time for everything.” Jamie and Roger start tying up the horses while Lizzie unpacks the wagon.

“Oh, so rude of me,” says Brianna, “This is Lizzie, we traveled from Scotland together all those months ago.”

“Pleasure to meet you Lizzie,” says Marsali which makes Lizzie smile, feeling even more at home. “Come with me, we can start taking The MacKenzie’s things to their home while Brianna rests her bones.” Brianna nods a thank you, “Fergus, come help and bring Roger too. It’s best to get them all settled as soon as possible.”

Fergus looks to Jamie and Claire, “I’m afraid my wife has taken quite well to being in charge around here. Might take her a little while…”

“No,” said Claire, “She’s welcome to the job.” 

Fergus turns to Brianna, “I look forward to getting to know you, we’re family.”

Brianna smiles, having heard many stories about Fergus, “Me too.” He heads off after Marsali and Lizzie. Roger kisses Brianna on the cheek, “Go on inside and rest. I’ll go check out our new home.”

Roger heads off while Jamie continues to unload the wagon but Claire can’t keep her eyes off her daughter who looks overwhelmed.

“Darling, are you alright?”

Bree turns to her mother, “It’s all sort of….setting in. I’m going to have a baby….here. In the 18th century. Claire grabs hold of her daughter’s arm, leads her into the house and sits her in the chair by the hearth that Jamie favors.

“Breathe, Bree. Deep breaths.” Brianna obeys and her mother sits in front of her. “This is has all been so overwhelming, since the moment you went through the stones it’s been one thing after the other.” Bree takes another deep breath. “And now that you’re here, after all you’ve been through, all the emotions you’ve been pushing down have come to the surface.” 

Jamie walks into the house and even from the door he can see Bree is distressed. He joins them but doesn’t interrupt Claire, he simply places a reassuring hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

“But you are surrounded by so much love, Brianna. Everyone around you is here to help and take care of you both. It’s not a hospital in Boston or a nursery in a house on Beacon Hill but it’s surrounded by family.” Bree’s breathing slows down, her mother’s word having the desired effect. 

“Aye,” Jamie says, “We’re your family, we love you, we love Roger and we’ll love the bairn.” Brianna leans forward and pulls both her parents into a loving embrace and the Frasers stay in that moment, all three thoroughly enjoying it. 

Finally they break the embrace. “I think I’ll lay down for a little bit before seeing our new home.”

“Of course, darling. Your father and I will go up and take a look. I’m sure Marsali has done a good job. She has an eye for such things.” Claire heads for the door as Jamie walks Bree to the bed. 

“Rest your body, leannain.”

“Thank you Da.” He leans down and kisses her forehead as she begins to doze off. 

Jamie joins a waiting Clair in front of the house; he hugs his wife and takes a deep breath, “It’s good to be home. And with all this family around, it’s really amazing.”

“We’re lucky Marsali and Fergus came up when they did. Though I assume it was to avoid being caught after breaking Murtagh out.”

“Aye, we’ll have to talk to them about that but they did good.” They start walking in the direction of the MacKenzie’s new home but then Jamie asks, sounding concerned, “She’ll be happy here? I know this is not how she ever pictured having a wee one.”

“I do think she will but it will take some time. Now that things are settling down from the up’s and downs, reality is setting in for her. It will be hard but she has Roger and us. I think she’ll be fine.” 

Jamie smiles and nods not feeling totally convinced. They reach a clearing and see a lovely cabin and Marsali ordering everyone around. 

“Marsali this looks wonderful.”

“Oh thank you, Claire, I do hope Brianna and Roger will be happy here.”

“Aye, we will,” says Roger who was carrying Brianna’s trunk.

Jamie joins Fergus carrying things inside and Claire pulls Roger aside as he comes back out for the next load, “How are you? I know Bree is feeling a bit overwhelmed. The reality of,” Claire looks around to make sure the others don’t hear her, “having a baby in this time is starting to scare her.”

Roger’s face changes from peaceful to nervous, “I should go be with her,”

“She’s resting, I think she was asleep before Jamie closed the door. I’m asking about you, Roger. This is a lot, I’ve been there before, you know.”

“Well, I suppose I’ve been so focused on getting here that I haven’t let it all sink in. And I suppose it will soon enough but I’m actually feeling quite hopeful.”

Claire smiles and hugs Roger, “I’m glad to hear it. Now, you better get back to work before Marsali finds you taking a break.” Roger laughs and picks up the basket he had been carrying.

Claire felt hopeful too, they all deserved some peace and maybe now they’re getting it.

Back at Jamie and Claire’s cabin Brianna is sleeping, the weariness of 10 days on the road taking it’s toll. Then she feels a body climb into the bed with her and smiles as his arms circle her from behind, resting his hands on her pregnant bump. 

“It’s nice to be in a real bed,” she says sleepily.

“Indeed it is,” says a voice that’s not Roger’s and Bree’s eyes pop open, she knows that voice. She desperately tries to pull away, “Oh darling, you’ll never be able to to get away from me.” Stephen Bonnet’s vile voice rings in her ears as she keeps fighting his embrace. She lets out a blood curdling scream and wakes up, she looks around and she’s alone. Her breathing is heavy and tears are running down her face. Why is she dreaming of Stephen Bonnet again?


	13. Chapter 13

A few days after their arrival at Fraser’s Ridge, Brianna and Roger are lying in bed in their cabin watching the sun rise. Brianna is nuzzled into Roger’s side with his arms wrapped around her; it is a peaceful intimate moment, a luxury they will likely not enjoy for a while once the baby arrives. Claire had given her daughter an exam the day before and she said the baby would come any day so Roger wanted to make sure they took these times to be together before their lives changed forever. 

“Marsali did a really lovely job with this cabin,” Brianna says. It was smaller than Jamie and Claire’s but had a lovely sense of coziness that will be important for a young family. 

“Aye, she did. We’ll make a nice home here, I believe that.” He kisses her head and she nuzzles closer to him or as close as her heavily pregnant form will allow. 

“If this was our time, we’d probably put a television over there,” Brianna points to the area across from the bed were a large table now sat, “A couch and coffee table with a TV where you could watch “Dark Shadows”. Brianna giggles and Roger gives her a little pinch. 

“If this was our time we’d probably have a bathroom, somewhere,” Roger sighs, “But alas, the outhouse it is.” He gets up and heads out to do his business. Brianna stays cozily in their bed, dozing off momentarily. What feels like immediately after closing her eyes she feels hands shaking her awake, a little more forcibly than necessary.

“I’m sure someone has told you not to wake a pregnant woman,” she smiles as she slowly opens her eyes and gasps.

“Ah, my girl, you’ll do what I want you to do.” Stephen Bonnet is standing over her and climbs into the bed with her. 

“No!” Brianna screams and starts hitting him, desperately trying to get away from him. But Bonnet just laughs.

“Bree!” Roger is desperately trying to wake Brianna from her nightmare, “Bree, my love.” And finally her eyes fly open and she sees Roger in front of her. She freezes and Roger doesn’t move either, letting her decide how this moment will play out. Eventually her breath calms down and Roger sits down next to her on the bed.

“Was it him?” Bree just nods. “Can I hold you?” And she looks at him and nods again, tears rolling down her cheeks and he gathers her in his arms and rubs her back while she sobs. 

After some time, she finally opens up. “After the prison explosion, I knew he was gone and my nightmares of him tapered off. I don’t know why they started up again. But they’re worse than before, just too real.”

“Maybe it’s because the birth is coming up and…” Roger offers but Bree cuts him off,

“I don’t want him invading these special moments, Roger. What if the nightmares keep coming after the baby is born? I want him out of my head.”

Roger holds her tighter and kisses her hair, “I know love. I want him out of your head too. What can I do?” Roger knew there really wasn’t anything he could do for her though he was kicking himself for not minoring in psychology at University. 

“Just stay close, ok?

“Of course Bree. I’m never going anywhere ever again.” They lay down again, to calm their racing minds as the sun finishes rising. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Roger asks, trying to occupy their minds with something other than Stephen bloody Bonnet. 

“Da is meant to finish the bassinet today. I was going to help Marsali a bit. And I think you are meant to go with Fergus and Da to check on some of the new tenants arriving at the Ridge.” 

“Better than faculty meetings and marking essays,” Roger smiles.

“Better than writing those essays,” Brianna smiles to, finally feeling the grip of the nightmare loosen. 

Later that day Brianna joins Claire at the laundry line, she’s asking her mother about giving birth in the 18th century as opposed to the 20th.

“Well, it’s more of a family affair now a days, not like in1948 Boston where Frank wasn’t allowed in the room and they knocked me out against my will.” Even all these years later, Claire is still angry with that doctor for ignoring her wishes and knocking her out during Brianna’s birth. 

“Can Roger be in the room with me?”

“If you want him to. I do still find that the fathers can be a bit too nervous and agitated but it’s up to you.”

Bree thinks on it and then asks, “Do you think Da would want to be there?” Claire almost drops the garment she’s hanging on the line and looks at Bree in surprise but she misinterprets that response.

“What? Is that a terribly strange thing to ask? I mean he didn’t get to watch any of his children be born into the world, maybe he’s like to be present for the birth of his first blood grandchild.”

Then she sees tears running down her mother’s face, “Darling, I think he would be honored if you asked him.” She crosses to her daughter and hugs her tightly.

They continue with the laundry when Roger approaches; he’s meant to meet Jamie and Fergus there to head up to meet the new tenants.

“Momma, don’t mention anything to Jamie yet, I want to talk Roger first.”

“Of course.”

“Good afternoon ladies,” Roger says with a kiss for Brianna.

“Jamie and Fergus should be along in a moment, they’re up with Marsali and Germain.” Claire turns to grabs so more washing when Roger quietly asks Brianna,

“Have you told your mother about the nightmares? I was thinking she may be able to help. Or at least talking about it to someone else might help. I fear you don’t want to talk to me about it too much because you think it’ll upset me.”

Roger knew Brianna better than she even thought. She hated talking to Roger about her nightmares, seeing the pain it causes him as he still blames himself for her rape; if he hadn’t left, she would be never crossed paths with Bonnet. Though Bree never blamed him. 

“I haven’t, I suppose I could. I just don’t want to upset her. It’s not like Stephen Bonnet didn’t traumatize her too.” Claire hears that name and it makes her blood run cold and it makes her wonder why the couple is discussing him. But she decides not to mention it right then; she needs to start remembering they are married (well, hand fast) and Brianna will turn to Roger more often now. 

As she rejoins them they stop talking immediately, which causes a slightly awkward air among them. Luckily Jamie and Fergus join them moments later,

“Come now Roger, time the Fraser men meet some of our new tenants.” Roger kisses Bree and heads off while she smiles a wide smile.

“I just love that Roger and Da are doing well and Da thinks of Roger as family.”

“Of course he does, darling. Everything leading up to now is in the past.” Bree hopes that’s true and yet wonders why her past keeps haunting her. Claire notices the change in her daughter’s mood.

“Bree, I must ask, why were you and Roger discussing Stephen Bonnet?” 

“I almost forgot your dog like hearing,” Bree is trying to sound annoyed but her mother knows there is nothing behind it. “Well, ever since we returned to Fraser’s Ridge, I’ve been having terrible nightmares about him. I didn’t want to bring it up and upset you or Da but Roger thought it might help to talk to you about it. I mean I talk to him a bit but I know how much it all still hurts him and he’s trying so hard here,” Claire places a calming hand on Brianna’s shoulder.

“Bree, you don’t need to explain. Talk to me, let me help.”

Bree describes the nightmares in vivid detail and it gives Claire goose bumps. 

“I just don’t know why they have returned.” Bree adds at the end of her recount.

“Did you have any other sort of dreams after the those ceased?” Claire asks.

“Well,” Brianna had definitely not told Roger about the nightmares that replaced the Bonnet ones, “Yes, I had other nightmares. I…dreamt that Roger rejected me, couldn’t raise another man’s baby.”

Claire holds her daughter’s hand, “Rape is a trauma whose effects can last for a long time, Bree. I think now that Roger is here and you are trying to settle into your new life some of those past fears are creeping in.”

“But I thought after seeing him at the prison and saying my piece I would…I don’t know….be past it. And I thought I was.”

“And that’s not to discount the progress you have made. But you have a major life change looming and sometimes those things can bring up some feelings and fears that you thought were past.” Claire pauses as she feels emotion start to rise in her,  
“When I pregnant with you, I kept thinking about Faith. And though I was so happy to be having another child I felt the loss of my first even more acutely. I thought I had put those feelings away but they came back. The subconscious has a way of bringing things to the forefront when you aren’t really ready for them.”

Claire wraps her arms around Brianna, “But I also believe that once that baby arrives your mind will refocus and you’ll banish him from your memory again.”

“Thanks Momma, I hope you’re right.” And then Brianna has a thought, something she and Roger had discussed during their nights on the road back to Fraser’s Ridge.

“Momma?”

“Yes darling.”

“Roger and I have been thinking of names for the baby.”

“Oh yes?”

“We’ve settled on Jeremiah for a boy, for Roger’s father who died in World War II.”

“That’s a lovely tribute.” This makes Claire very happy, Roger clearly embracing this child as his own if he’s giving him is father’s name, “And if it’s a girl?”

“Well, we wanted to talk to you about that. If its a girl, would you and Da be ok if we named her Faith? If it would be too painful, of course, we can use a different name.”

The tears swimming in Claire’s eyes didn’t clarify for Bree if her mother was happy or sad at this idea and it took Claire a few moments to compose her own thoughts.

“I think….that would be lovely.” She finally says before more tears overtake her. This time, Brianna wraps her arms around her mother to give her comfort. “Thank you, Brianna, the thought is truly wonderful.”

When Jamie, Roger and Fergus arrive back at the main house and find Brianna comforting Claire, Jamie is immediately concerned and runs to his wife and daughter.

“Sassenach, are you unwell?” But then she sees Claire and Bree are smiling through their tears.

“Yes, Jamie, I’m fine.”

“I asked Momma if it would be ok if we named the baby Faith, if it’s a girl.” Claire looks at Jamie and sees the beginning of tears in his eyes.

Roger joins them, “Aye, if it’s ok with you both of course.”

Jamie pats Roger on the arm, “Yes, lad, it would be very nice.”

“Come on then,” Bree says as she and Claire get to their feet, “Lets have some lunch, Faith or Jeremiah is making me hungry.” Roger takes Bree’s hand and walks her to the main house while Jamie and Claire hang back.

“How kind of them,” Jamie says, “To honor our first child like that.”

“Yes, it is.”

“And where does Jeremiah come from?”

“Roger’s father. He died in World War II, the same war where I was a nurse. Roger never really knew his father, he was too young.”

As they head towards the house Claire tells Jamie about Bree’s nightmares, “Maybe I’ll talk to her a bit, share some more of my story. Do you think that would help?”

“I think anything from you would help, she appreciates your thoughts. Like a good daughter should.” 

“Aye, she’s a wonderful daughter and she’ll be a wonderful mother.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Roger,” Brianna is standing next to the bed trying to shake Roger awake and he’s stubbornly not complying. “Roger.” She tries with a more insistent tone but still nothing. Finally she punches him in the arm, “Roger!”

“Ouch,” Roger finally rouses from his sleep, “Who taught you how to punch like that lass?” He opens his eyes and sees Brianna looking down at him.

“That wasn’t even my full strength. But please get up Roger, my water broke, I need my mother.” At this Roger is out of the bed like a shot and throwing clothes on.

“Come, sit.” He helped Brianna take a seat, “I’ll go to the main house and get Claire.” He starts to run out the door but comes back to kiss her, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” then the first real contraction hits, “AAHH….get Momma please. And Jamie.”

Roger races out the door, stopping at Lizzie’s shelter, “Lizzie, lass, get up please. Brianna’s time has come.” Lizzie wakes up and sees the serious look on Roger’s face.

“Yes, Mister Roger, I’ll start the preparations.” And Lizzie is up now getting dressed, knowing she needs to start boiling water and getting blankets ready. 

Roger runs to the Fraser’s house, barely knocks on the door before letting himself in. Thank God his in-laws were dressed and sitting down to breakfast. 

“Claire, Jamie,”

Claire knew that look; she’s seen it on expectant fathers before. She goes over to get her medical supplies.

“What is it lad?” But then he sees his wife and knows, “Brianna, she’s ready?”

“Yes, her water broke and I’m pretty sure she was riding out a contraction when I came to get you.”

Claire is all packed and ready, “Lets go.” Jamie kisses Claire and gets ready to sit back down to breakfast. Claire remembers that Bree hadn’t had a chance to talk to Jamie about being included in the birth.

“Jamie, you too,” Roger says, “Brianna wants you too.”

Jamie looks shocked but not displeased, “She meant to talk to you today but baby MacKenzie decided to arrive. She wants you in the room with us,” Roger explains, “It would mean a lot to her.”

“Aye,” Is all Jamie can muster at the moment, not wanting to allow the emotions he’s feeling to overwhelm him.

“Come on you two,” Claire says, “We can’t keep Brianna waiting.” They start heading over towards Bree & Roger’s cabin and Claire decides to lay down some rules.

“Ok, gentleman, I am in charge of this. If I ask you to do something, don’t question it. If I tell you to leave, you leave. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Roger says, knowing when not to mess with Claire Fraser.

“Aye, Sassenach,” Jamie knows the same and knows Brianna couldn’t be in better hands. 

When they arrive at the cabin, Lizzie is there offering Brianna water. It’s the early stages of labor so she’s not in too much pain yet.

“Good work Lizzie. You have water boiling?”

“Yes, Mrs. Fraser. I’ll bring in the rest of the blankets.”

“Da, you’re here.”

“Of course.”

“I wanted to ask you officially but the baby beat me to it.” Jamie comes to his daughter’s side, cradling a hand to her cheek.

“I’m so happy to be here.” He kisses her forehead, “Thank you.”

Fourteen hours later, everyone is tired though Claire seems to be able to find boundless energy, must be the doctor spirit. Jamie and Roger take turns holding Brianna’s hand and trying to distract her during the more painful aspects. Roger trying to explain ‘Batman’ to Jamie actually caused Brianna to laugh out loud. But now they were in the home stretch and Brianna demanded both Roger and Jamie be at her side. 

“Alright, Bree,” Claire instructs in the calmest tone possible, “I need a big push.” Brianna complies but it’s difficult, her body is exhausted. 

“Come on lass,” Jamie says, “Squeeze my hand for strength, I’ll give you all I can.” She smiles at him and squeezes.

“Excellent, darling, such good work.” Brianna’s body collapses and Roger whispers in her ear, “You are the most amazing woman, I love you.” Jamie watches his daughter look into the eyes of her husband and sees the true love she has for him. It reminds him of the way Claire still looks at him. How lucky is he; to see his daughter this happy?

“Ok, Bree, I know you are exhausted but the baby needs one last push and I think we’ll be home free.”

Brianna looks at Roger, “I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“Yes you can love. You travelled through time to protect your parents. You were prepared to marry Lord John to protect this child. You are a fierce, force of nature. Like your Da said, squeeze our hands, let us give you our strength.” Bree kisses Roger and turns to her father who nods in agreement. She kisses Jamie on the forehead and locks eyes with her mother.

“Ok,” And she puts every once of strength into that push; everything she has, everything her husband and father have. And she is rewarded with the loud cry of a new born baby. 

Claire scoops the baby up as Brianna collapses again. She looks at her newborn grandchild, the awesomeness of the moment finally catching up with Claire.

“It’s a boy,” she says, “A beautiful baby boy.” Brianna starts to cry and Roger kisses her again, tears in his eyes. 

“Roger, come cut the cord.” Claire says which shocks Jamie a bit, “It’s more common in the 20th Century, I assure you.”

While Roger goes to assist Claire, Jamie kisses his daughter, “I am so proud of you, Brianna.”

“Thank you, Da, for being here.”

“This is one of the most precious moments of my life, leannain. And you gave that to me; I’ll be forever grateful to you.” 

“I’m going to clean him up and then bring him to you, Bree. He looks strong and healthy.”

Roger comes back to Brianna’s side and Jamie decides to let the new parents have some privacy. But he stops to congratulate Roger, “Well done, Roger, you were such a good support to her.” Roger nods and doesn’t expect to be wrapped up in a hug from his father in law.

“Thanks, Jamie.” 

"Brianna, I can't believe how amazing you were, so strong. I didn't know I could love you more but I do." He places a tender kiss on her lips. 

"You weren't so bad yourself. Not all men could stand fourteen hours of this, with his in-laws." Roger laughs and Bree continues, "But seriously Roger, after everything that's happened, I'm just so grateful we're here together."

"The past is in the past, Bree. We're a family now with a whole life ahead of us. I'm so excited I could burst." Bree laughs, never seeing Roger quite so giddy. 

Then Claire brings the baby over, cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, “Here he is.” She gently places the baby in Brianna’s arms.

Tears are swimming in both parent’s eyes, “Welcome to the world Jeremiah.” Brianna says.

“We’ll leave you two for some privacy. But I’ll stay here overnight to help, alright?”

"Can we get you anything before we leave?" Roger and Brianna are too focused on their son to really respond.

"Come on now, Granny, let's give the new family some time." As they turn to leave Bree calls,

“Thank you Momma, I could never done this without you. Without all of you.”

Claire smiles, knowing if she spoke the sob she’s been holding in her throat would escape. 

“Come Granny,” Jamie says as he walks Claire out of the cabin to tell Fergus and Marsali about the baby.

“He’s perfect, Brianna.” Roger kisses her head and then gently kisses Jeremiah’s head. 

“Can you believe it? He’s finally here.” The baby transfixes Brianna, her heart swelling in a way she didn’t know possible. All the pain of the past few months seems to evaporate upon seeing Jeremiah’s face. She glances at Roger and sees nothing but love, adoration and amazement in his eyes. She sighs in relief. 

Then a thought occurs to her, which makes her feel a bit guilty.

“Roger, is it wrong that I miss my father right now?”

“Jamie will be back soon, I’m sure he’d stay the night with Claire if you asked him.” 

“No, not Jamie. Frank. I know he would have loved this, having a grandchild. And I’m so happy that Jamie was here but I miss Frank too. Maybe I’m being selfish; I have a loving father here, who sacrificed and risked his life for me but I want more.”

For the first time since Jeremiah was placed in his mother’s arms Roger takes his eyes off him to look at Brianna. “Love, missing your father doesn’t make you selfish. Yes, you love Jamie but you love Frank too and missing someone you love on the most monumental day of your life makes you human.” He kisses his wife tenderly. “I’m sure, somewhere, Frank sees this and is happy and proud of you.”

Brianna leans her head on Roger’s shoulder and he thinks he’s made her feel a little better. Then he notices how heavy her eyelids are getting. “Bree, you need to get some sleep, I’m sure you’ll have to feed him soon. Why don’t I take him and you get some rest.”

“I don’t know if I want to let go of him but you’re right, I’m struggling to keep my eyes open.” Brianna gingerly hands Jeremiah to his father and watches as Roger carries the wee bundle to a chair. It fills her heart with more joy than she thought possible to see Roger so in love with the baby. His son. To herself she thinks, “Daddy, I miss you. But I hope you can see him.” And quickly sleeps take over.

When Claire arrives an hour or so later with supplies she sees Bree peacefully asleep and Roger cradling the baby in his arms. There is no question of paternity, Roger is Jeremiah’s father and he’ll be a good one. She looks over at Bree and her heart is full of pride. Her mind wandered today to Frank and what he would think of all this. She hopes, somewhere, he smiling down on his grandson and as full of pride in Brianna as she is.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Jamie,

I have heard from River Run that you and the family returned safely to Fraser’s Ridge. I do hope Brianna is doing well as the baby is due any day now; I am keeping her in my prayers. She invited me and William to visit Fraser’s Ridge and I was hoping to take her up on her offer sooner rather than later as I may have to travel for business later in the summer. 

I do hope Roger is settling in all right. It must have been quite the ordeal and Bree mentioned in a letter about her cousin. I know you must be missing your nephew, Ian but what an amazing young man to make that sacrifice. I have no doubt Brianna and Roger’s life together will be a testament to that sacrifice. 

William is doing well and quite taken with Brianna during their correspondence, she has that effect on people, does she not? Brianna asked if I would be agree to allow you time with her and William, just the three of you. I am, of course, alright with that. You have suffered a lot in your life and I believe if anyone deserves some happiness, it’s you.

William and I shall be arriving in one month’s time unless we hear differently from you.

Please send my best wishes to Claire, Brianna, Roger and your grandchild. 

Yours truly,

Lord John Grey


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been five weeks since Jeremiah was born and it’s been as happy and as difficult as any new parents would experience. Lots of sleepless night, dirty nappies, and the often-painful adventure that is breast-feeding. But there has also been lots of laughter, beaming smiles and heart bursting love. 

On a sunny afternoon, Brianna is at her parent’s cabin helping her mother while Jemmy, the baby’s new nickname, naps not far away.

“How are you doing, darling?” Claire asks her daughter. 

“Nothing can prepare you for having a baby, that’s for sure. I’m exhausted and breast-feeding is more difficult than I imagined. But I’m ok. Roger has been a great help.”

Claire has been so happy to see how hands on Roger is which in the 18th Century is less common. He’s changing nappies, helping Bree with the difficult aspects of breast-feeding and always encouraging her to rest.

“Has he been sleeping at all? He's always telling you to rest but does he?”

“That’s why Jemmy and I are here so Daddy can get a well deserved nap.” Bree smiles. 

“Well, we shall have visitors within a week, I think,” Says Jamie as he enters the house.

“Oh?” asks Claire, “Who?”

“Lord John and William.”

“Really?” Brianna brightens at the news, “That’s wonderful!”

“Aye, it is," Jamie gives his wife and daughter quick kisses on the cheek. "Bree, in his letter Lord John mentioned you previously asked him if he would agree to you and I spending some time with William,”

“Yes, I did. I hope that wasn’t too forward? I just thought it would mean so much to you to have time with your children.”

Claire watches her husband and she swears if she had a modern X-ray machine, she would see his heart grow twice in size, “That was a very considerate idea, Bree.”

Jamie agrees, “Yes, it was. And Lord John kindly agreed. Though I am at a bit of a loss as to what to do. How are you feeling? Physically? Could you do a little bee hunting?”

The first few weeks after giving birth Brianna was barely up for walking from the MacKenzie cabin to her parents. But now she’s starting to find her strength again.

“I think so.” Bree said a little uncertainly. 

“You can produce some milk for Jemmy before you leave and you may have to stop along the way but I think you can manage.” Claire answers the unspoken question she knew her daughter had.

“It will be nice to get to know my brother. And, of course, to see Lord John. He really was so kind to me.”

Just then, Jemmy decides he is done napping and announces it with a loud wail. Jamie answers the call, “Aye, there, there little Jemmy, Grandpa is here.” He picks up the squirming baby in his large arms and Claire can’t recall a moment she loved Jamie more than cradling his grandson. 

Jemmy is still wailing, though, “If your looking for momma, fear not, she’s right here.” And he points the baby in Brianna’s direction; he immediately starts squirming toward her. 

“Lass, I think he’s quite hungry.”

“What a shocker? You are always hungry,” she says with nothing but affection. “I don’t want to wake Roger just yet, I’ll nurse him here?” 

“Of course darling,” Claire says as she clears some folded laundry off the chair near the hearth.

She joins Jamie and asks, “So where should we put Lord John and William? We’re bursting at the seams here. I don’t think they would find Fergus or the MacKenzie’s cabins too restful with a newborn and a toddler.”

“What about the cabin down east, the one we’re preparing for Murtagh? He doesn’t plan to be at the Ridge for quite some time. I’m sure Marsali could help get it ready.”

“Yes, I think that would work just fine.”

Roger awakes from his nap feeling refreshed for the first time in, well, months. But his moment of calm is fleeting as he doesn’t see or hear Brianna or Jemmy. The three of them have practically been inseparable since his birth. He quickly gets out of bed and starts to dress, pushing panic down. Since being separated from Brianna he finds his panic threshold is a bit thinner. As he opens the front door in search of them he sees a welcome sight, Bree walking toward the house with Jeremiah in her arms.

“How was your nap?” She asks.

“Refreshing and dreamless,” he crosses to her and kisses her, “Thank you for giving me some time.”

“You needed it, you’ve burning the candle at both ends.” Jemmy starts to squeal when he hears his Daddy’s voice, “Someone is happy to see Daddy.” And she hands Roger his son.

“Hello there wee one. Were you good for Mommy?”

“He had a good long nap at Granny’s and then drank every last drop I could produce. I helped Momma wrap some of the herbs and fold laundry. It’s so nice to just be with her again, we don’t have to be doing anything interesting just being together is enough.”

Roger wraps his arm around Brianna, “I completely understand what you mean.” They walk into the cabin, Roger starts to sing to Jemmy while Brianna straightens up; it’s amazing how messy a cabin can get with a newborn. 

“Oh and we have news,” Brianna says as she picks up a stray diaper pin, “Lord John and his son William are coming for a visit. We expect them within the week.” 

During their journey to Fraser’s Ridge, Brianna explained as much of the Lord John, Jamie, William situation as she knew though she suspects there is more to the story that she doesn't know. 

“Aye, Jamie must be pleased to see his son.” He has new respect for his father-in-law now, he can’t imagine not being able to be with Jemmy and it’s only been five weeks.

“He is. In a previous letter when I asked John to visit I asked if he would be ok allowing Jamie and I some time alone with William. He agreed which I didn’t doubt he would; John knows how much it would mean to Jamie.”

“And how much it would mean to you.” Roger says.

“What do you mean?”

“Bree, you’ve shown me his letters, he clearly has some affection for you. I mean the man was willing to marry you after knowing you 24 hours. It took me at least 72 hours before I knew I wanted to marry you.” She swipes at his shoulder.

“If John has any affection for me, it’s the part of me that’s Jamie.”

“Ok, if that’s what you want to believe. I just don’t think you realize the effect you can have on people.”

“What does that mean?” Bree’s tone changes because she isn’t sure what Roger means by that.

“Don’t take offense, Bree. It’s not a bad thing. Your spirit, your intelligence and your beauty it leaves an impression.”

“I don’t think my beauty left an impression on John,”

“Don’t be so sure, you can never truly know what’s in a man’s heart.”

Bree rolls her eyes, “Where did you hear that one? Bad romance novel?”

“Dark Shadows, of course.” She laughs and kisses him,

“I should have known.”

“Why don’t I take Jemmy out for a visit with Fergus and Germain so Mommy can get a little rest. I’ll bring him back when he’s hungry.”

“That would be amazing, thank you.” Roger stands up propping Jemmy on his shoulder, “Be good for Daddy, wee one.” And she kisses his forehead and then kisses Roger. “By the way, I might never know what’s in a man’s heart but I know what’s in mine. And it’s the two of you.”

Roger returns a kiss and deepens it, leaving Bree a bit breathless. He whispers huskily into her ear, “Maybe grandpa and granny can take him one night and we can have some time alone.”

Bree responds, “Oh, yes, we can arrange that.” And they kiss again.

“Come on, let’s go see cousin Germain."

A few days later, Bree is helping Marsali get Murtagh’s cabin prepared for Lord John and William’s visit.

“We don’t have the fine things a Lord and his son would expect,” Marsali says, “I hope they are not offended.”

“Marsali, you needn’t worry, Lord John is not like that. And though I don’t know William I know his father wouldn’t raise him to be like that either.”

“Will it be strange to see him?” Marsali asks, “You were meant to marry him, will it be difficult?”

Bree shakes her head as she folds a quilt on the bed meant for Lord John, “Not at all. We always knew the engagement was a bit of a farce. Lord John whole-heartedly believed Roger would come back so it’s not like he feels jilted. He’s been a good friend to this family.”

“What about for Roger?”

Bree just looks blankly at Marsali. 

“Come now, lass. You can’t think that Roger won’t harbor some jealous feelings toward the man. He is a Lord and he was going to marry you. Not to mention he was a great support to you while Da and Claire were retrieving him. You hold Lord John in high esteem, many men might feel a bit jealous if their wife felt that way about another man.”

Brianna doesn’t answer at first just re-folds the same quilt for the third time.

“I think Roger will be fine,” though she isn’t sure she sounds convincing, “He knows where my heart belongs.”

“Of course he does, Brianna. But where does Lord John’s?”

Bree puts the quilt down and moves onto another task, “His heart does not belong to me, trust me.”

Marsali just smiles and nods, knowing that the conversation is at an end, “Well I think the cabin looks as good as we can make it.”

“Yes, it looks lovely,” Bree know just wants to get out of there, “I think I’ll go check with my mother, see if she needs any help.”

Bree is out the door before Marsali can reply. She doesn’t know why she is uncomfortable talking about Lord John in that way. He doesn’t have feelings for her, not like that. Nor does she for him. Maybe she doesn’t like people thinking there is something there. She needs to speak to her mother; she’ll help clear it up. 

When she arrives at her parent’s home she finds her mother in the garden. 

“Momma,” she calls and Claire waves.

“Hi there. How’s the cabin coming along?”

“Its perfectly fine.” Claire can tell her daughter is agitated. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Marsali was asking some questions about Lord John and if it would be awkward when he arrives.”

“She knows your engagement was never true, why would she ask that?”

“She means for Roger. That maybe Lord John has some feelings for me and Roger would be jealous. You don’t think that’s true do you?”

“Well,” Claire starts a bit apprehensively since she can tell her daughter is already a bit upset, “You said you two spoke and he doesn’t doubt your bond. And maybe some men would be jealous of another man who grew close to their wife. However, Roger is a man of the 20th century, I think he is more mature than most. I wouldn’t worry.”

“That’s true, after the 60’s things really did start to change.” Claire seems pleased to maybe have halted an emotional spiral. But then Bree is remembering her and Roger’s fight at the festival.

“But Roger was a bit more traditional than most, even in 1970. I never told you about the fight we had when he purposed. The first time.”

“The first time?” Bree explained the whole story to her mother. Claire places a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“Bree, that Roger who you fought with at the festival? That is not the Roger you know now. And you are not the same Brianna. Everything you have gone through has changed you, strengthened you and your bond. And even in the strongest marriages insecurities can spring up, trust me.”

“You and Jamie?”

“Of course, darling.”

“Who was Jamie insecure about? I mean I know there is always that ghost of Daddy but,”

“I wasn’t talking about Jamie.” Brianna looks at her mother, shocked. Claire was the most confident woman she knew with good reason. She was a surgeon, well read, beautiful; her mother always seemed so perfect to Bree. And even as she grew older and she knew perfection was impossible she still held her mother up on a pedestal.

“You? Momma, I’ve never known you to be insecure about anything. Only before you went back to Jamie and that was normal after twenty years.”

“Well, even the most confident person can feel unsure at times.”

Bree wants to prod her mother further but decides against it, “Well, as odd as it sounds, that makes me feel a bit better.”

“Marriage is hard, Bree but when it’s the right person it’s more than worth it.”

“Thanks Momma,” she hugs her mother and heads off to her cabin. When she gets there she finds Roger and Jamie tending to Jemmy who starts to squeal when he sees his mother. Jamie turns around and smiles as she approaches.

“I hope my Jeremiah was a good boy for Daddy and Grandpa?”

“Define good?” Jokes Roger as he comes to kiss his wife. 

“I’m glad I have the two of you together,” Jamie says, “I think it’s time we get you two married officially, with a priest.”

Roger nods, “Sure, no need to put it off, right love?”

Bree smiles, “Of course, I keep forgetting we aren’t officially married.”

“I have not,” Jamie says, more seriously than necessary, “Aunt Jocasta knows a priest between here and River Run, I will write to him and arrange it for as soon as possible. And while he’s here, we should have Jeremiah baptized, I don’t like the idea of him getting any older and not being.”

Brianna places her hand on Jamie’s arm, “Yes, Da.” Jamie smiles, satisfied with the conversation having expected an argument from at least one of them. 

“Come up for supper later, Granny may complain she didn’t get enough time with Jemmy today.”

“We’ll be there later, Da.” And she reaches up to kiss his cheek while he places a kiss on his grandson’s head. 

Once Jamie is out of earshot, Brianna says, “Da clearly expected an argument from us. I could see him gearing up. But I don’t disagree; I would like to officially be Mrs. Mackenzie.”

“Aye, that’s what I want too.” He pats her on the behind as she walks towards the house, which makes her squeal. “And maybe we can persuade your parents to watch Jemmy tonight? With guests arriving I doubt we’ll have any privacy.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” She smiles at him and can’t deny she is excited by the idea of being with Roger again. 

He whispers in her ear, again with that husky tone, “Well I can’t wait, Mrs. MacKenzie.” And then he kisses her hungrily. 

That evening when they arrive at Jamie and Claire’s, she immediately pulls her mother aside, “Would you and Da watch Jemmy for a little while after supper? Roger and I, well, we’d like a little time alone.”

Claire, smiles, “Of course darling.”

“Thank you, Momma.” And she turns to walk away but Claire stops her.

“Bree, what is your plan for birth control?” She asks quietly, “It is less common to get pregnant while breast-feeding but it’s not impossible. And you can’t run to the drug store for condoms.”

Bree looks crest fallen, “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Come with me,” Claire walks Bree over to where she keeps her herbs, “I can make you this tea that I learned from a Native American woman. Now, it’s not fool proof so maybe Roger should, um…”

“Withdraw method?”

“Yes but this should add a little extra protection. Plus it won’t harm Jemmy.” 

Bree’s smile returns, “Thanks Momma.”

The Frasers and MacKenzie’s enjoy a nice family dinner. But every time Bree makes eye contact with Roger her insides heat up, especially when he looks at her with lust in his eyes. She’s sure she is blushing but trying to hide it. 

“Well, I have to get this little bugger to bed,” Marsali says with a yawn, “Come Fergus.”

“Oui. Good night all.” He gives Claire and Bree kisses on the cheek and they head off to their cabin. 

“Bree, darling,” Claire motions her over to the hearth where her special tea is being kept warm. 

“Roger,” says Jamie who is rocking his grandson, “I think the wee lad needs tending to.” And he hands the baby over.

“Oh,” says Roger, quickly noticing the odor from his son’s diaper, “Come on you little stinker.” Jamie looks over at his wife and daughter by the hearth and sees Brianna drinking something that by looks of it tastes awful. He’ll have to ask Claire about that. 

As Brianna and Claire come back to the table, Roger returns with a Jemmy.

“He’s clean as can be now, Grandpa.” Roger returns Jemmy to Jamie and takes Brianna’s hand, “Thank you both for watching him for a bit.” Jamie looks a little shocked, not realizing they were babysitting tonight but his grandson looks content to be in his arms so he won’t complain. 

“We’ll come by later to get him.” Bree kisses her father and then her son, “I love you my little bear, be good.” And Roger and Bree practically run out the door making Claire laugh.

“What is that all about?” Jamie asks as he coo’s over his grandson and Claire laughs again.

“Jamie, they haven’t been alone since Jemmy was born and they were separated for months before that. I know it’s not something you might want to think about as her father but….”

Jamie’s head shoots up as realization flashes in his eyes. “And what was that she was drinking?”

“Just a little something to protect against another baby. She’s not ready for that so soon.”

“Aye,” Claire watches her husband take all of this information in and reminding herself that he is an 18th century man with a 20th century family. “I can’t fault the couple for wanting to be together, I suppose. But that priest better make haste, I want them properly married.”

Claire comes over and sits on the arm of the chair holding her husband and grandson, “They will be soon. They are committed to each other, Jamie.” He reaches up and kisses his wife and then Jemmy protests the lack of attention. “Oh, so sorry little one, are we not paying you enough mind?” The grandparents relax and enjoy doting on their grandson.

Meanwhile, once Bree and Roger arrive on the steps of their cabin, Roger takes her in his arms, kissing her. She returns with equal passion and urgency. They fumble with the door and once inside fumble with the tricky layers of 18th century clothing. 

“Blast these layers and ties,” Roger says as he tries to get the top layer of Bree’s clothes off.

She pulls away, “Lets make this easier, shall we?” She steps away from Roger and starts to disrobe. Seeing how Roger is watching her she decides to go slow and sensual.

“Oh lass, you’re killing me.” But he can’t deny he’s enjoying the show and soon she is standing in only her shift. He starts to disrobe but she stops him and starts taking over the task, which garners a pleasured moan from Roger. Once they are both acceptably clothed less, he gathers her in has arms and carries her to their bed. 

The harried pace when they arrived at the door has calmed now, both wanting to enjoying being together after so long. He knows that she may still be sore from the birth so he asks, “You have to tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?” She only nods in agreement and pulls him to her again. 

They devour each other’s mouths, enjoying the taste of each other. Roger starts kissing down her neck and then pulls the shift off Brianna. He places a kiss on her stomach and then gently enters two fingers into her making her gasp. 

“We should start slow, love. It’s been a long time for us and you just having the bairn.” But as he speaks he is working his fingers inside her and it’s clearly having an effect on Bree as he watches her smile and hears her moan.

He continues to work his fingers while running kisses up and down her body, he’s worked her into quite a state when she finally moans out, “Roger, please.”

“If you wish,” And he climbs on top of her and slowly enters into her. She winces slightly which causes Roger to start to pull out but she holds him in place.

“No, I’m fine. Please, Roger, I’ve missed you so much. Please don’t stop.”

He kisses her and reminders her again, “If it’s too much, tell me to stop. I will stop, Brianna. I will always listen to what you want.” Bree nods and kisses him softly, 

“I promise, I will.”

Roger continues and they find a rhythm that is both gentle and passionate. Soon Roger is pulling out quickly to avoid spilling his seed in her and they are both catching their breath. He rolls onto his back and she nuzzles into his side.

“I’ve missed you Bree.” He says as he kisses her head and then notices she’s crying. “Bree? Love, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it was….perfect. You were gentle and loving. Exactly how I remember our first time together. And then….”

Roger fears he knows where she is going. “And then I think of…..and I hate that it invades my mind.” 

Tears start again and Roger wipes the tears from her face. “I’m sorry, Roger, I’m ruining this evening. Something I’ve been so looking forward to..”

“Shhh, love, don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I hate that it invades your mind too. But I’ll try every day to remind you that you are safe and how precious you are to me and we’ll push it from your mind eventually.”

She nuzzles closer to him and he holds her tighter. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, Brianna, I always will.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, y'all, work got a bit hectic this week. But enjoy this chapter and thanks for hanging in!

Lord John was both excited and apprehensive about seeing all the Fraser’s at Fraser’s Ridge. But there is no doubt, what so ever, that William was very excited. Especially excited to finally meet Brianna whom he had heard about and corresponded with over these months. Lord John was intrigued to finally meet the famous Roger, a man this family went to the ends of the earth to retrieve. He just hopes that the man is worthy of Brianna. 

As they cross the final mile, they notice new cabins that had not been there the year previous. And when they arrive at Jamie and Claire’s cabin the first person Lord John sees is Brianna, her red hair sparkling in the sun light. 

“Is that Brianna?” William asks, Lord John simply nods, “She’s very beautiful.” Yes she is, Lord John thinks but does not vocalize. And then he gets a glimpse of Jamie looking happier than he can ever recall which brings joy to Lord John’s heart. 

They dismount their horses with Fergus waiting for them, “Nice to see you again Lord John. Let me take care of the horses for you both.”

“Thank you Fergus. William, this Fergus Fraser.” William politely puts out his hand to shake Fergus’.

“Very nice to meet you William.”

“Lord John!” Brianna calls as she approaches him; baby bundled in her arms, “Welcome back to Fraser’s Ridge. I hope your journey was pleasant?”

Lord John kisses Brianna politely on the cheek and flashes her a bright smile, “The journey was fine. Thank you. Please let me present to you, my son, William.”

William politely extends his hand to Brianna, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Fraser.”

“The pleasure is all mine William. I feel like we already know each other from our letters.” She smiles at William, which brings a blush to his cheek. Brianna can’t help but stare at the young man; the resemblance to both her and Jamie is strong. 

Jeremiah lets out a little whimper, which snaps Brianna back into reality, and she realizes that she hasn’t introduced Roger or the baby.

“Lord John, William, let me introduce you to my husband, Roger MacKenzie.”

Lord John takes Roger's hand and shakes it, taking a quick inventory of the man that he heard so much about, “Pleasure to meet you Roger, clearly I heard a lot about you. I am grateful that you were returned to Brianna.”

“Thank you, your Lordship. I know I have much to be grateful to you for. Thank you for being such a good friend to Brianna during that trying time. I know your friendship meant a great deal to her.” Roger looks at his wife and sees her smiling back at him, which warms his heart. But he also notices Lord John looking at his wife. Is that adoringly?

“It was my utmost pleasure.” He smiles another beaming smile at Brianna.

“And this is our son, Jeremiah.” Brianna reveals the baby to Lord John who leans in close to get a better look. 

“A strong baby boy, indeed. I certainly remember the strength of his kicks.” He and Brianna both share a small laugh. Roger pushes familiar feelings of guilt for missing most of Bree’s pregnancy, thanking God they got back before the baby arrived. 

Claire, who hasn’t even formally welcomed Lord John yet as he as been preoccupied with Brianna, also feels a sadness upon missing the majority of her daughter’s pregnancy. That familiar and most unwelcome feeling of jealousy pops up again which she tries to push down. 

“He is beautiful. And I am so glad that Jamie and Claire succeeded in bringing you back together.”

At this moment Lord John seemed to remember the matriarch and patriarch. It’s likely never happened that Lord John arrives somewhere he knows Jamie is and does not seek him out first. But that was before he met his daughter.

“Jamie, Claire. Thank you for having us back at Fraser’s Ridge. William and I have so been looking forward to the visit.” He kisses Claire on the cheek and greets Jamie with a hearty handshake as William politely says hello to their hosts. 

“We have much to be grateful to you for Lord John. Not just Brianna either, other members of my family owe you a debt of gratitude.” Lord John glimpses at Brianna and they exchange a look, which says, “Yes, they know about the prison and what you did to protect Murtagh.” This silent exchange is not missed by anyone and Claire, Jamie and Roger just start to realize how strong Bree and Lord John’s bond became. 

“Well, as I have said, it was my pleasure.”

“Why don’t we all come in for some tea? Then Roger and I can escort you both to your cabin where you can rest before supper.” Brianna offers.

“That sounds lovely.”

Jamie walks Lord John in while Brianna takes William. Claire and Roger hang back for a moment, he asks his mother-in-law, “Am I just less secure than I hoped or is their bond stronger than expected?”

Claire pushes those unwelcome feelings down to make sure Roger is not left shaky, “I think their bond is stronger, yes. But nothing compared to you and Bree. Don’t forget where her heart lives.”

Roger nods while walking into the house with Claire, holding the door open for her. 

After a lovely afternoon tea, Brianna could tell that William was feeling a bit weary. “Why don’t Roger and I take you to your cabin now. You’ve had a long day and some rest may be a bit over due. Momma, could you watch Jemmy for us?”

“Of course, darling.” 

“We shall see you for supper.” Jamie says to Lord John and his son. Brianna stays back for a moment motioning to Roger to head out with them.

“I hope this doesn’t cause you pain to hear, Da but my goodness William looks like us? Don’t you think?”

With a slightly sad lilt in his voice Jamie responds, “Aye he does.”

“The Fraser genes are strong,” Claire says softly, “I mean, you can already see Jemmy is likely going to have the Fraser hair.”

Bree smiles at her son, sleeping in the bassinet his grand-da made him. “We’ll be back shortly, I’ll need to feed him.” She gives her sleeping son a kiss on the forehead and runs out to join the others.

Claire looks at her husband, seeing an expression she can’t quite pin point. “Are you alright?”

He simply nods with a far away smile.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were feeling a bit overwhelmed, your two children in the same room for the first time.”

“Aye, Sassenach, I fear my cup may runeth over. But,” Jamie searches for the words, “I also don’t want to confuse the boy. He’s growing older, I worry he’ll notice the same resemblance Brianna sees.”

Claire thought the same thing; especially since she noticed the resemblance the first time she met William. “Well, he is an intelligent boy but I don’t imagine he’s that perceptive yet. Enjoy your day together tomorrow; you deserve to spend even one day with both your children.”

Jamie puts his arm around Claire’s waste and pulls her close, “Both my children…..a blessing from God.” Claire smiles, happy for her husband.

“Also,” Jamie says, “It did not go unnoticed to me that Lord John and Brianna seemed closer than I anticipated.”

“Yes,” Claire responds, “It did not get by Roger either.”

“Do you think there is cause for concern? I though he preferred,” Jamie does not finish the sentence, not needing to.

“I do not doubt that Brianna’s heart belongs to Roger but I think she cares deeply for Lord John. As for him, I believe it’s never black or white when it comes to one’s heart and one’s desires.”

This unsettles Jamie a bit for reasons he does not fully understand at the moment; what he knows is that he wants his daughter to be happy and cared for. He still has his doubts about Roger’s ability to care for her in the 18th century but no doubt about his love for her. But they both have Scottish tempers and he just hopes any insecurity Roger feels about Lord John he’ll keep to himself instead of upsetting his wife. 

“You’re worried about Roger, aren’t you?” How she can read his mind like this is still a mystery. 

“Aye. I know he feels a little unsteady in this time. And having Lord John sweep in with his grandness and his confidence and knowing all he did for Brianna when Roger could not. Well, I think any man could feel doubt within himself.”

“I agree. But we just have to trust that their bond is strong enough to withstand some insecurity. All marriages do.”

Jamie looks at his wife, with as much love today as he did on their wedding night all those years ago. “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you, Sassenach.”

Claire kisses her husband, “Nor I you.”

“Well, it’s a modest cabin but we hope it will meet your needs.” Brianna says as she opens the door to the cozy cabin which she and Marsali prepared with such care.

“It is wonderful, Brianna, thank you.” Lord John says with another kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, thank you Ms,” William stops remembering that she is now married to the Roger, “Mrs. MacKenzie.”

Brianna smiles, “Please call me Brianna. Or Bree, that’s what most people call me.” William smiles a smile she has seen on her father’s face countless times and it takes her breath away. She quickly looks at Lord John and smiles. 

“Well,” says Roger, “We’ll leave you two gentleman to get settled and we’ll fetch you for super. Come Brianna, lets allow them to rest.”

“Of course.” 

Before they leave though William says, “Brianna?”

She turns to face her brother, “Yes.”

“Am I to understand I’ll be going out with you and Mr. Fraser tomorrow?” Brianna nods.

“We thought you might enjoy a little bee hunting. We hope it’s going to be a beautiful day on the Ridge.”

“I am most looking forward to it.”

She smiles broadly, “Me too.”

Roger and Bree head back to the Fraser’s house. When they are far enough away Brianna turns to Roger, “Can you believe the resemblance? I mean, it’s almost shocking.” Roger nods. “You don’t think William notices do you? I don’t want to cause him any confusion.”

Roger takes Bree’s hand, “I don’t think so love.” She leans into him and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Good. I would hate for this plan to give my father a nice day with his children to turn into utter confusion for a young, impressionable kid.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will be a great day.”

Roger wants to talk to her about Lord John and how close they are but he decides against it. Hearing his mother-in-law’s voice in his head, “Don’t forget where her heart lives.”

The next morning, William and Lord John arrive at the Fraser’s cabin bright and early for William’s adventure with Jamie and Bree. She and Roger are already there as she is breastfeeding Jemmy before they go. 

She’s speaking with Claire I hushed tones, in the kitchen where she can have the most privacy, “Momma, if I’m about to burst, what just go behind a tree and..”

“Yes, darling, just take that cup I gave you and release the pressure. You are producing more than enough for Jemmy if you have to loss some while you’re gone you will have plenty for him when you get back.”

Jemmy finishes up and Bree gives him kisses and snuggles and tells him reassuringly that she’ll be back soon. 

“Don’t worry, love,” Roger says, “Granny and Daddy have it under control. Plus we’ll go visit cousin Germain.”

Bree joins Jamie, William and Lord John on the porch, “Forgive me, I was settling Jeremiah.”

“Of course,” Lord John kisses Brianna on the cheek as a morning greeting. Roger wonders if he always has to do that. Couldn’t a bow suffice?

“William, enjoy the day but listen to Jamie and Brianna. They know the land better.”

“Yes father.” Bree looks at Jamie and if it pains him to hear William call Lord John father, he doesn’t show it.

“We’ll have a great time,” says Bree, “And hopefully we will have delicious honey to share when we return. Jamie kisses Claire goodbye while Brianna kisses Roger and gives Jemmy another kiss.

The three left behind watch as the Jamie and his children depart. “I hope Jamie enjoys this day,” Lord John says, “He deserves it.”

“Yes,” Claire replies, “He does. It is good of you to allow it.”

Lord John nods while still watching the trio as they move out of view, “I couldn’t say no to Bree; it was such a thoughtful suggestion.” Claire looks at Roger after Lord John’s use of Bree and he certainly stiffens. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea before Roger and I have to go about our day?”

“Of course,” he follows them into the house, “I am actually glad I have this time with you both alone.” Roger places a dozing Jemmy in the bassinet and they sit at the table.

“I didn’t make this trip as hastily as I did simply out of a desire to see Brianna and Jamie or for William to meet his sister. Some news has come to my attention that I needed you all to hear but felt should be done in person.”

Claire does not like the sound of this. 

“I felt I should discuss with you before mentioning it to Jamie or Bree.” 

“Don’t keep us in suspense Lord John,” Roger says, a slight edge in his voice, really not liking another man calling his wife by her nickname. 

He pulls a letter from his pocket and hands it to Claire, “I gather Brianna explained what happened at the prison in Wilmington?” They both nod, “I have been given updates on the investigation following the events and when I inquired about the body of Stephen Bonnet,” Claire must have gotten to point in the letter he wanted her to see because she gasps and hands the letter to Roger who reads it quickly.

“What do they mean no body was recovered?” She asks, panic starting to rise.

Roger shakes his head in disbelief, “Brianna said there was no one left in the prison to free Bonnet from his shackles, he had to have died in the explosion.”

“I agree with Brianna’s assessment but there was a lot of confusion in the moments leading up to our escape and the blast.”

“Claire, is it possible the body would have just been incinerated from the fire?” Roger asks.

“I believe some remnants would have been found. Bone or teeth but this letter says no human remains were recovered.” 

“Keys were found in shackles?” Roger gets to the end of the letter, the part Claire didn’t even read.

Claire’s face goes ashen and Roger is on his feet pacing. Lord John looks back and forth between them, “Like I said, there was a lot of confusion maybe the keys used to release Murtagh got left behind and Bonnet got them. Maybe he stole them but in the eyes of the authorities he is alive and wanted. The good news is, his face is plastered on broad sheets from here to Philadelphia. He won’t be able to hide from the noose for long.”

“He knows who she is,” Roger says after a long silence. “She told him who she was, who here parents are. And he knew she was pregnant.”

Claire puts her face in her hands. Lord John remains in his seat, trying to stay stoic though this whole business has been upsetting him for weeks.

“We have no reason to believe he would come after Brianna. Not to mention he would need to get out of this colony as quickly as possible. I believe she is the safest she could be here at Fraser’s Ridge.”

Roger looks at Claire and doesn’t care that Lord John is in the room, “I know where she could be safer.” Claire looks at Roger, knowing what he is thinking.

“Roger, it’s out of the question, not with Jemmy. It’s too unpredictable.”

Lord John knows he is missing something but chooses not to press. He must remember that no matter how close he is to Jamie or Brianna, he is not family. 

Roger goes back to pacing, Claire watches the fire deep in thought and Lord John says what no one else seems to want to.

“We don’t need to tell them. Why upset them when he may never come here?”

Claire snaps her head in Lord John’s direction and Roger ceases pacing, “No, Lord John, we can’t keep this from them.” She says, she promised Jamie. 

“But,”

This time Roger cuts him off, “No, we can’t. The last time I kept important information from Brianna it ended up with great pain and us apart for months. We have to tell them.”

“Well, maybe it can wait until tomorrow,” Lord John offers, “So Jamie can enjoy this day with his children.”

Claire nods, “I agree. Give them today. Tomorrow we tell them Stephen Bonnet is alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie cannot remember a time that he felt quite this way, his heart quite this full. He’s walking on his land with his children, hearing them laugh, seeing them smile; simple moments that most parents take for granted but not Jamie. He knows this might be the only opportunity of it’s kind and he is going to enjoy every second. 

He is walking a few paces behind Brianna and William, over hearing them talk about William’s life in Virginia.

“Do you miss Boston? It must be very different here.” William asks Bree.

“Well,” she starts, “Boston is my home and there are certainly things and friends that I miss. But the more time I spend here,” she quickly glances at Jamie behind her, “The more it feels like home.”

If Jamie’s heart was overflowing before, it just spilled over. He knows things are so different here for Brianna, that this was not her plan when she originally came through the stones but to hear her say that Fraser’s Ridge is starting to feel like home, it means the world to him. 

“What do you miss about England? Virginia must feel quite different from your life there.”

“Yes, it is. At first I was not happy, I did not want to leave the things and people that I knew. However, as time has passed I have found that I quite like it. The lesson I’ve learned is that different doesn’t mean bad, it just means….different.”

Brianna smiles widely at him, “That is very wise for such a young man.” William blushes a bit from the compliment. 

Brianna sees the correct kind of flowers, “Da, these are broad flowers, right? The one’s the bees prefer?”

“Aye, they are. Come William let us show you.” The three of them lower down to look at the flowers, William spots a bee drinking from a flower and points. “Good job lad. Lets see where it goes?”

Much like Bree’s first bee hunting experience with her father, they find a large hive not far away in a tree. Jamie and she start heading towards it but William does not move. 

“William,” Bree calls once she notices he is not beside her, “Is something wrong?”

But he is not paying attention to the beehive; he has caught sight of 2 men who have the look of vagabonds. Bree sees what he sees and quietly says, “Da,” and indicates the direction of the men. He points to his musket, a signal to Bree to have hers at the ready. Then she moves in front of William, placing her body between these strangers and her brother. He prepares to argue but catches a glimpse of Jamie who shakes his head ‘no’ so he complies.

The large tree where the beehive is conceals Jamie so the men don’t notice him but they see Brianna and start walking towards her. 

A dark haired man with a cockney accent calls to her, “Hello there, ma’am,” She knows she must be brave and protect William but her old trauma is starting to come back into her memory. She grasps her gun, stands taller and points it at the man.

“Oh, come now, darlin’” the other man, taller and broader with black hair stops in his tracks, “We mean you and the lad no harm.”

“What is it you want?” she says.

“Hospitality is all, for weary travels new to this strange land.” The two men start walking towards Bree and she cocks the musket.

“Stay right there. I’m afraid I cannot help you. You should be on your way.”

The men stop moving and the dark haired one says, “So rude. I didn’t expect the new world to be so inhospitable.” Brianna is wondering what Jamie’s plan is and why he hasn’t shown himself yet. 

“No offense meant but you should be along.” 

“Is this your mother, lad? She’s quite beautiful no? And do I detect the scent of new motherhood?” He licks his lips and Bree notices her breasts are leaking breast milk slightly, “Your father must be a very lucky man.”

William steps out from behind Bree, “Do not speak to her like that,” she grabs his arm and sternly whispers, “Stay behind me.” 

“My husband will be along shortly and he won’t be happy to see strangers harassing his family. Now, move along.”

The taller man steps forward now, walking towards Bree and William, “You know what I think? I don’t think there is a husband coming. And I don’t think you know how to use that musket. So I think if you and the lad want to see another sunrise, you’ll be a bit more hospitable.”

Anger is bubbling up in Brianna; she gets her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot when Jamie moves from behind the tree, pointing his musket. 

“I wouldn’t test my daughter’s skill with that musket, lad. I’d venture to say she is a better shot than any man in our family.”

Both men stop dead in their tracks, now they have 2 muskets pointed at them and their bravado is slipping. 

“We mean no harm, sir,”

“I don’t think that’s true. And I don’t appreciate you threatening my daughter on my land. So I suggest you move along and never come back this way. Or I won’t stop her pulling the trigger next time.” 

The black haired man looks at Brianna with anger and embarrassment, not liking or used to not getting what he wants. He then throws his hands up in the air, “Alright, we’ll be on our way.” He smiles at Brianna, which sends a chill down her spine, “Good afternoon, ma’am.”

And the two men head off, Jamie and Brianna keep their muskets pointed in their direction until they cannot be seen. And then she lets out a deep breath and lowers the musket. 

“Are you alright?” William asks her.

She smiles weakly at him, “I am fine.”

Jamie comes over and wraps an arm around her, “I’m proud of you, leannain. You stood strong, protected William, very brave indeed.”

She nods but doesn’t say anything, the adrenaline pumping loudly in her ears. She sits on a nearby log, trying to push down the residual panic rising in the aftermath. William watches her, knowing she is upset and wanting to help. 

“Thank you, Brianna.” She looks up at him, seeing Jamie’s eyes and finds that the sight of them is calming for her nerves.

“Of course, William.” He sits down next to her and Jamie stands back, allowing the siblings a moment alone.

“My father told me,” William said and Brianna looks confused, “He told me that had Roger not returned, you two were going to get married.” Brianna is a bit shocked, Lord John never mentioned that he explained their situation to William.

“And of course I am so very glad for you that Roger was returned safely to you and Jeremiah. But I would be dishonest if I said I wasn’t a little disappointed. I think you would have made a fine step mother and I think I would be a good big brother to your son.”

Tears begin to well up in Brianna’s eyes, “That is incredibly kind of you to say, William. And had things turned out differently, I would count myself lucky to be a part of your family. But even though it didn’t, that doesn’t mean we cannot be friends. I hope this is the beginning of a long friendship.”

There are tears in Jamie’s eyes both at the sweetness of the moment but also sadness that they cannot know their true connection. Bree looks at her father and smiles as he joins them. 

“All that excitement didn’t seem to bother the bees. Shall we look at the hive?” William stands, ready to explore it but Brianna declines.

“I need to take care of,” she indicates her breasts and Jamie understands.

“You go on lass, we’ll check on the bees. But don’t go too far.”

“Trust me, Da, I’m staying close.” She takes the pewter mug she packed in her bag to the other side of a large tree and starts expelling the breast milk. Now that she has a moment of privacy she lets the tears escape her eyes. Of course she is grateful that those men were not able to hurt them but she is still shaky. If Jamie hadn’t been there would she have been able stop them from hurting William? Would she have been able to pull that trigger? She wants to be brave, she needs to be in this time and place but she doubts her ability to do so.

Jamie and William are watching the bees buzz around the hive, “So, I’ll blow smoke into the hive to stun them and we’ll be able to move the hive.”

“And they won’t get angry or scared?”

“They shouldn’t.”

William is quite for a while and then asks, “Is Brianna alright?”

Jamie looks towards Bree sitting on the log; he suspects she is doing more than expelling her breastmilk, likely deep in thought. “Brianna has been through much over the last year, many changes. But she is strong, like her mother and she’ll overcome.”

“I thought she was very brave with those men. I was….afraid.”

Jamie pats William on the shoulder, “That’s to be expected lad, I believe they meant to do her and you harm. Though I would never have allowed that to happen. And I know that even if I had not been here, Brianna would never let anything happen to you.”

“But shouldn’t I have been brave? Protected her?”

Jamie smiles, impressed with the young man, “One day, William, when you are older you will be expected to do those things. But now, you are still young and there is no shame in being protected. But never lose that honorable desire, it will serve you will in your life.” 

Brianna starts heading toward them, having finished her task and gathered her emotions. 

“Did I miss anything?”

“No, lass, just waiting to stun these bees. William, want to assist me?”

“Alright.” He smiles and joins Jamie near the hive. Jamie and his children work together to smoke the hive and eventually get it wrapped in a satchel. 

“As delightful as the day has been, I think we best head back. Everyone will be expecting us.” Jamie says with a slight sadness.

“Thank you, Da. Despite our unfortunate interaction with those men, it has been a wonderful day.”

“Yes, thank you Jamie. I’ve enjoyed the day immensely.”

The three of them start walking back together and as William runs ahead Jamie turns to his daughter and says softly, “Thank you, Bree. Thank you for making this happen; it’s a day I shall always cherish.”

“You’re welcome, Da. I’ll cherish it too.” Jamie wraps an arm around his daughter’s arm and gives her a squeeze. 

Marsali is helping Claire prepare supper, expecting William, Jamie and Brianna to arrive back any time. Roger and a sleepy Jeremiah are heading from their cabin to the Fraser’s when he crosses paths with Lord John.

“Roger,” he calls. 

“Hello Lord John.”

“I’m sure Jeremiah will be happy to see his mother.”

“Aye, he will,” He lifts a smiling Jeremiah into the air causing the baby to giggle. “And I am sure mommy will be happy to see him too.”

Lord John smiles, Roger truly looks content with this baby boy and thank goodness. As he didn’t know Roger previously, he was slightly concerned he would not accept the baby but spending only a little time with him proves his concern was unnecessary. 

“Would you like to hold him, Lord John?”

“I would, thank you.” Roger hands Jeremiah to Lord John. At first the baby is squirmy but he is soon soothed by Lord John’s calming words. 

“He likes you; maybe he remembers your voice from the womb. Bree mentioned you two would spend a lot of time talking.”

Lord John smiles at the memory, “Yes, we spent many days on the veranda at River Run talking. Bree is very intelligent; head strong for sure but that’s not that surprising given her parents.”

Roger tries to hide his annoyance at the use of ‘Bree’, he knows he doesn’t own that nickname but it just hints at an intimacy between Lord John and Brianna that he doesn’t fully want to accept. Though he knows that without Lord John, Brianna would have suffered more loneliness at River Run. 

Lord John senses a tension in Roger and decides to address it, “You know, much of our conversations were about you. I felt as though I already knew you before meeting you yesterday. Her heart’s true desire was never in question, Roger, I do hope you know that.”

Roger nods, “I don’t like to reflect too long on our separation, honestly. It crushes me a little bit every time I think of Bree alone and pregnant at River Run. How much she longed for her mother, for Jamie and for me. And it all could have been avoided if I had been honest with her. And if my damn stubbornness would take a rest.” 

“I never truly meant to suggest we not share the news of Bonnet with them. I know deception is never the solution. I just…..can’t bare to upset Brianna or Jamie.”

“It’s not going be an easy conversation but ultimately it has to be done.”

They’re nearly at the Fraser’s cabin, Lord John still doting on Jeremiah in his arms. He is a good man and would have been a good father if fate had landed another way. But when Jeremiah gets a glimpse of Roger and starts reaching for him, a small smile on his face he knows that Jeremiah is his and his heart warms. 

“He wants his father.” Lord John says, stressing the word father.

“Thank you Lord John. And thank you for caring for Bree.”

Lord John senses some of that tension has softened and is happy for it. “You’re very welcome.”

A few yards away Brianna spies Roger, Lord John and Jeremiah walking together. And she senses it’s cordial and she can’t help but smile. Jamie notices the smile and follows her gaze.

“You are glad that Roger is not jealous?”

She looks at her father, a bit embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have doubted Roger.”

“Bree, I know very few men who would not carry a little jealousy over this situation. But it’s a testament to Roger’s character that he is moving past it.”

“Yes, it is.” She smiles broadly.

“Father!” William sees Lord John and runs to him, anxious to tell him all about the adventures of the day.

Brianna senses a twinge of sadness from her father so she takes his hand and squeezes, letting him know she is here. They share a long look, no words necessary.


	19. Chapter 19

“Roger, will you come with me while I nurse Jemmy?” Brianna asks as the family gets the table set.

“Of course, love.” And they head off, away from the group to some privacy near the hearth.

“How was the hunt? You father seems very happy.”

“Yes, he is. I know it’s selfish of me but I wish he was free to tell William the truth. It would take some of the weight off his heavy heart. But there’s no guarantee William would be able to accept him so it’s best not to risk it, I know that, from personal experience.”

“You’re right. But maybe, one day, when he’s a little older.”

“Maybe,” She says in a far off voice and she stares into the fire, still thinking about the events of the day. Roger senses that she is troubled,

“Bree, did something happen?”

She looks at him, not wanting to worry him but knowing she has to be truthful. She explains what happened in the woods, “And I just can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if Da hadn’t been there? Would I have been brave enough to protect William? I couldn’t fight off Bonnet…”

Roger takes her hands and looks deeply into her eyes, “Bravery is not cut and dry, Bree. Fighting doesn’t make you brave while not fighting makes you a coward. Remember what your father told you, it was brave not to fight against Bonnet because he would have killed you. And today it sounds like you were fiercely brave; putting yourself between those men and William, prepared to pull that trigger.” He knows she is listening to him but he isn’t sure she is hearing him, “Imagine for a moment that it was Jemmy and you walking alone and you encountered those men. What would you have been prepared to do?”

“I would have pulled the trigger.”

“You would have done what needed to be done to protect your child. And I believe if Jamie had not been there, you would have done what needed to be done to protect your,” he whispers very low to ensure he is not overheard, “Brother.” 

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, “You are a fierce, intelligent, brave and selfless woman, Brianna. And there is no one else I would trust the protection of my son to. And that’s not just platitudes to try to make you feel better; it’s the truth. And when you doubt that, just remember what you risked to save your parents and what you risked to save me. I don’t know that I’ll ever meet a person as brave you.”

He tips her chin up so he can look in her eyes again, tears swimming in them, “I want to be that woman for Jemmy, for you, for my parents...”

“You already are, love. Now be that woman for yourself.”

She straightens her shoulders and kisses Roger, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms while Jemmy nurses along. “I saw you and Lord John together while we were coming home. Did you two have a chance to talk?”

“Aye, a bit.”

She wants to push, wants to know that he is moving past any possible jealousy but it might be best not to.

“I can’t lie, Bree, I am a little jealous of your connection with him,”

“Roger, you know,”

“Wait, ok, let me finish,” Roger says gently, no edge in his voice. Bree nods, “You two have a connection, maybe you don’t realize how strong it is or how obvious it is to those around you. And maybe a better man would be able to ignore it.”

Bree’s body stiffens, not happy with where it appears this conversation is going. 

“But, I realized this afternoon how lucky we are that you do.” Bree looks at him with a mixture of shock and confusion, “If I or your parents could not be with you at your time of greatest need, I am grateful that Lord John was. I wish I could have been that person for you but I can’t change what happened or my part in it all. If Lord John had not been there, the loneliness could have been all consuming, his presence gave you hope, gave you comfort. And even though I cannot possibly ignore how handsome and charming he is,” He smiles at her, “I am so grateful you were not alone.”

Bree catches Roger off guard with a deep and passionate kiss with gratitude over flowing. 

“Ok, you two,” calls Marsali, “Enough of that and join us for supper.”

“I love you Roger.”

“I know and I love you too.”

“And there is no better man, Roger. I hope you realize what an amazing man you are too. You tell me I’m fierce and brave, don’t forget what you’ve endured and overcome.” She looks down at Jemmy, who has fallen asleep at the breast, “You must have tired him out today.” She pins up her dress and places their son in the bassinet. 

“We did play pretty hard with cousin Germain.” They start walking toward the table to join the family when he grabs her hand and turns her around, pulling her close. “Thank you for what you said, Bree.”

“I speak the truth, husband.” And they kiss again. 

“Aye,” calls Jamie, “Enough you two, we are hungry.”

“Sorry, Jamie.” Roger says, not meaning a word of it. 

The family along with their guests enjoys supper with William talking excitedly all about their bee hunt. Jamie had already briefly explained to Claire about the men that appeared in the woods but he doesn’t know if William did and he doesn’t want to keep that away from Lord John.

“We all need to keep our eyes open for some men in the woods. We encountered some unsavory men today.” Lord John stiffens and looks to Brianna and then William.

“What happened? William are you alright? Brianna?”

“It’s ok, father. Brianna and Jamie protected me. The men were scoundrels, no doubt, but when they had two muskets expertly pointed at them they thought better of it.”

“What do the men look like, mi’lord?” Fergus asks and Brianna describes them as best she can.

“We just need to stay alert,” Jamie says. “And maybe Brianna should give Marsali some help with the musket, I maintain her skills are unmatched on the Ridge.”

“I don’t know about that, Da, but I would happy to help.” Marsali smiles, she doesn’t like the idea of being vulnerable and if that means getting better with the musket, that’s what she’ll do. 

Lord John still appears a little shaken and William says, “Really, father, I was very safe in their hands. Brianna put herself between myself and them, I felt very safe indeed.”

Lord John looks across the table to Brianna, “Thank you Brianna.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Though it took Da’s intervention to get them to move along.”

Jamie shakes this off, “Brianna had it firmly in hand.” And he grabs her hand next to him. 

The rest of the supper was delightful but Claire was still feeling a heavy heart about the Stephen Bonnet news. She knows they agreed to wait to talk to Bree and Jamie until tomorrow but it’s weighing on her. She gets up to start clearing the dishes, “Let me help Momma.” 

Lord John stands up, “No, Brianna, you have had an exhausting day hunting bees and scoundrels, allow me to assist your mother.”

Brianna smiles at him and Claire says, “Thank you, Lord John.”

As they start to walk dishes away, Lord John senses how Claire is feeling, “I can tell you are anxious about the news we have to share.”

“You are a perceptive man.”

“Sometimes to my detriment,” He walks back to the table gathering additional dishes and makes eye contact with Roger hoping he can interpret the meaning.   
Clearly, it was successful as Roger stands, “Let me help.”

The three don’t want to draw attention to themselves so they attempt to act as casual as possible, Claire speaking plainly, “I don’t know if I can keep this Bonnet news from Jamie until tomorrow. I know it’s only overnight but he’ll know something is wrong, he reads me like a book.”

“I dare say Brianna inherited that trait from Jamie as well.”

“So, shall we tell them now?” Lord John asks.

Claire nods, “I think that is best.” 

Roger approaches Fergus and Marsali who have began getting Germain ready to go home and quietly asks,

“Marsali, Fergus, would you mind taking little Jemmy and William back to your cabin for a bit. We just have to talk to Brianna and Jamie.”

Fergus senses something is amiss and Marsali looks suspiciously at Roger, “Is something wrong?”

“I promise to fill you in later,” Claire joins the conversation, “It’s just…sensitive.”

“Oui. We understand mi’lady. Come Marsali.”

“Bree,” Claire calls while Lord John crosses the room to talk to his son, “Marsali and Fergus are going to take Jemmy and William to their cabin, we all need to talk.”

“What’s going on Momma? I saw you, Roger and John whispering.” 

“We’ll explain everything.”

Bree is visibly concerned but crosses to the bassinet to lift her son and kiss him, she whispers to her sleeping son, “I love you baby boy.” She hands the baby to Fergus, “Thank you Fergus.”

William joins Marsali and Fergus and Bree stops him, “William, can you watch little Jemmy for me while you are at the Fraser’s?”

“Of course, Brianna.”

“Thank you, William” And she embraces him, kissing him on the head.

The children and their escorts leave and the tension in the room is thick.

“Alright, what’s wrong? What do Da and I not know?”

Jamie sits at the head of the table with Claire on one side and Lord John on the other, Brianna sits between Lord John and Roger.

Lord John takes a deep breath, “I have bee corresponding with an officer stationed in Wilmington, getting updates, making sure Fergus and Murtagh were not suddenly of interest. In a recent letter he informed me that no human remains were found at the site of the prison explosion." 

Brianna shakes her head, speaking with a smaller voice than normal, "How is that possible?"

He continues, "They discovered a pair of shackles in the debris with keys in the lock, they are concluding that they belonged to Steven Bonnet. How he gained the keys or was able to escape before it blew is still a mystery."

"There was so much going on freeing Murtagh, maybe the keys got discarded somehow?" Roger suggests. 

"I suppose it's possible but regardless the authorities consider him alive and a fugitive of the crown.”

Jamie is fuming, Claire tries to place a comforting hand on his arm but he’s on his feet pacing, "Will we ever be free of this bastard? Ever be free of my mistake?"

"Jamie," Claire starts.

"No, Sassanach, this monster has done nothing but hurt my family and my foolishness is to blame."

"How long have you known?" Brianna asks not looking at anyone specific. 

Lord John continues, “This news is what brought me here with such haste, I knew you needed to know and I thought it was not information you would want to read in a letter.”

Claire speaks up, “Lord John told Roger and I after you left on the hunt this morning.”

Jamie speaks through clenched teeth, “Thank you Lord John, again your loyalty to our family is appreciated.”

Roger takes her hand, “Bree, his face is plastered on broad sheets all over the colonies. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s smuggled himself on a ship headed for Europe as we speak.”

“I agree,” adds Lord John, “He would be a fool to stay in North Carolina. There is no reason to believe he would want to come here.”

Jamie stops pacing and looks at his daughter, he knows what she needs now is his support and strength, not his anger. He takes a deep breath and sits down across from her, in her line of site. 

“Brianna,” she blinks and makes eye contact with him, “You have nothing to fear, lass. We’ll protect you, all of us.” She nods but remains silent.

Claire joins Jamie, “Darling, he doesn’t even know where Fraser’s Ridge is exactly. The chances of him finding you are slim. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Bree,” says Roger gently but before he can finish she speaks again,

“I’m not worried about me. But he knew I was pregnant, he didn’t know about Roger. What if he comes looking for a child he believes is his?”

“Then I’ll kill him myself,” declares Roger without missing a beat. “He will never lay a hand on our son, he will never breath the same air. Jeremiah is our son and I’ll protect my family no matter what.”

She turns and looks at Roger, fire in his eyes and if it’s possible she loves him more. He wraps her in his arms.

“We’ll keep you all safe, darling,” says Claire, “No matter what it takes.”

“And I will use whatever connections I have in the colonies and abroad to find him and place a noose around his neck once and for all.” Lord John adds. Bree turns to him and smiles.

A heavy silence falls over the room and then, “I think I shall go collect William and give the family some time to discuss everything.” Bree stands up and kisses Lord John on the cheek, “Thank you John.”

He takes her hands in his, “Always hold on to hope. It worked last time.” He brings a hand to his lips and gently kisses it.

He heads to the door, making eye contact and nodding at Roger. “Good night, Jamie, Claire.”

Claire stands up to walk Lord John to the door and follows him out, “Lord John, I want to thank you. Jamie was right, your loyalty to this family has been unflappable and it means so much. Not just to Jamie and Brianna but to me as well.”

“I don’t believe you have always felt that way, Claire, but I am glad you do now. Jamie holds a place in my heart, of that you are well aware. And Brianna has become important to me as well. I am destined to be intrinsically connected to the Frasers, I suppose. But I can never replace you or Roger and I hope you both know that.”

Claire nods, “You hold a special place in this family, Lord John, one that is all your own.”

He nods and heads in the direction of Fergus’ cabin, “Good night Claire.”

Claire watches Lord John and then returns to the house. She sits down next to Bree.

“They claim to be getting us whiskey.” Brianna indicates Jamie and Roger who are speaking in the kitchen.

“Are you alright, Bree? I know the news shocked me this morning.” 

“Maybe I knew it to be true, subconsciously, and that’s why my nightmares of Bonnet returned lately.”

Claire didn’t respond as Jamie and Roger return with the whiskey. 

“I know it’s been a day of highs and lows,” Jamie begins, “But I want to thank God for my family and ask his protection for us all.” He raises his glass, “Slainte.”

They all repeat the Gaelic toast and quietly drink their whiskey. 

Bree eventually breaks the heavy silence, “I know that what Bonnet did to me was not my fault and that I was brave in the best way I could be. And maybe it was foolish to see him at the prison because now he knows who I am, who my parents are and that I was expecting. Maybe I have been nothing but a fool since I arrived at the stones in Scotland,” she stops, taking a deep breath, “But we cannot change the past all we can do is make the best of the future. And if Bonnet comes for us, we’ll do what needs to be done.”

Roger grabs her hand, “We’ll do what needs to be done.”

Jamie and Claire interlock their hands, nodding in agreement. 

The four of them drink their whiskey in a comfortable silence, apprehension may be hanging in the air but they have each other and that’s what matters.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Brianna,

We have safely made it home to Virginia and I wanted to say again thank you for your and all of Fraser’s Ridge’s hospitality. I enjoyed my time with everyone very much. I hope little Jemmy is doing well, he is such a good baby; I have little experience with babies but I thought he was a good baby.

I do hope the next time you and your father go bee hunting you’ll think of me. I know the next time I watch a bee drinking from a flower I’ll think of the Fraser’s. 

My father sends his kind regards.

I look forward to hearing from you soon and maybe you, Roger and Jemmy can visit us in Virginia. 

Yours very truly,

William Ransom

 

Dear Brianna,

William and I greatly enjoyed our time at Fraser’s Ridge. He heartily enjoyed spending time with everyone and became very fond of little Jemmy. It warmed my heart as well to see not only you and your father together but to see you both so connected with William. It was a special time I shall hold dear from much time to come. 

I know that the news I brought of Stephen Bonnet was unpleasant and unsettling but I do hope you trust not only in the protection of your family and my continued investigation into the matter but that you trust in your own strength. You protected my son without a second thought in the woods that day, you are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for. Never doubt that.

I still maintain he would be a fool to remain in North Carolina and is likely either further north or even out of the country. He is villainous but doubtful he is a fool. Try to rest easy, Bree, Stephen Bonnet will meet his death either by the noose or his own mistakes. 

I cannot deny that I miss our long chats on the veranda at River Run. When I find myself with news to share I catch myself wishing to share it with you first. It was mentioned at Fraser’s Ridge that our connection is strong, I agree, and I hope even miles apart that connection can remain as such. 

Please send my best regards to your mother, father, Roger, Fergus, Marsali and baby Jeremiah. I do hope we can plan a trip for the Frasers and Mackenzie’s to visit us in Virginia soon. 

Your loyal and devoted servant,

Lord John Grey

 

Dear John,

Thank you for all your kind words. I aim to be stronger and braver by the day and ultimately push Stephen Bonnet from my mind entirely. Luckily, Jemmy keeps me very busy so my mind has less time to wander. And when it does I will go back to your words and I will find strength there. 

Roger mentioned that our connection to each other is quite strong and maybe we weren’t aware of how obvious it was to other people. At first that concerned me, concerned that it would upset my husband. But it was Roger that reminded me that our connection is was got me through such a trying time and will be forever grateful for it. And I, too, find myself craving our conversations. I will maintain our connection even over the miles, months and years. 

I find myself in debt to you again, John. You bringing William to Fraser’s Ridge and allowing him time with Jamie and I was selfless and kind. It is a day that neither my father nor I will soon forget. William is wonderful young man; filled with curiosity, kindness and intelligence. He is a credit to you and your late wife and I am grateful beyond measure to be able to be in his life in any small way. 

We shall plan a visit to Virginia soon; I look forward to it greatly. 

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser MacKenzie

 

Dear William,

We all enjoyed you and your father’s visit to Fraser’s Ridge. It was truly a pleasure to spend time getting to know you better. I was very impressed with how well you handled Jemmy, I know that he likes you very much. He has even sprouted another tooth since you left. 

I hope you know how much we all enjoyed having you, my father, mother and Roger too. It was a special time we will all soon not forget. 

Please do keep me updated on your studies and all the going’s on in Virginia. And I told your father that we will plan a trip to Virginia very soon. 

Yours truly,

Brianna Fraser MacKenzie


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and fun for Valentine's Day

“Are you sure you don’t mind me accompanying your parents to Wilmington?” Roger asks for what must be the tenth time in the last two days causing Brianna to roll her eyes, not for the first time.

“Yes, Roger, for the tenth time, yes! Go to Wilmington; Da asked you to accompany him to gather supplies for the winter and meet possible settlers. He wants you to join him and I think that is very important. I won’t be alone, Fergus and Marsali will be here and we have word that Murtagh will finally make his way here within the month. We will be fine.”

Roger takes Brianna by the waist and pulls her to him, “But I’ll miss having your warm body next to me as the nights get colder.” He nuzzles her neck and his hand roams to her bottom making her squeal. 

“Yes well, I suppose we’ll have to create a memory for you to hold on to on those cold nights.” She whispers in a voice that brings Roger immediately to attention. 

“How long before your mother brings Jemmy back?” Roger asks hurriedly.

“At least thirty minutes.”

“Well what are we waiting for, lass.” They hungrily take each other’s mouths and start removing each other’s clothes. They stumble to the bed and Roger tumbles with Brianna on top of him causing them both to laugh.

“Be careful, husband. How would I explain to Da that you can’t go to Wilmington because you injured yourself trying to get me into bed?”

It was Roger’s turn to roll his eyes and then promptly removes the shift from his wife’s body, “Christ, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She just smiles at him; never tiring of hearing him repeat what he said the first time they were together. He slowly enters her, wanting to enjoy this moment, as he’ll be away from his wife for more than a week. She lets out a moan that brings a smile to his face; he takes her mouth more passionately than hungrily. Suddenly he flips them so he is on top of her; kissing down her neck and finally finding a perk nipple ripe for sucking. Another moan from her makes him smile wider and thrust a little harder. She’s raking her nails up his back as switches breasts and she calls out his name. He kisses her again, sucking on her bottom lip while his thrusts become faster, finding that special spot he discovered not to long ago. She’s very close to climax, moaning louder now and Roger loves the sound and feeling of satisfying his wife. She comes, he follows her moments later, making sure to withdraw from her before ejaculating since Bree and he have discussed that they aren’t in any rush to have another baby. 

They lay next to each other, panting. Brianna cuddles into his side, finding that space where her body just seems to fits with his, like a puzzle piece. “I hope that memory can keep you company for the next week; I know I’ll be thinking about it.”

“I’ll be thinking about you every moment, lass.” They lay in comfortable silence, enjoying the quite times together. 

“I will miss you Roger but I do think this is a good thing for you to do. It’s good for you and Da to work on things together. Bonding, you know?”

Roger chuckles, “I don’t know if Jamie Fraser is really interested in bonding with me. He just wants to make sure I have an understanding of what it takes to run things. He knows I have no experience of that.”

“Well, accidental bonding then.”

They both doze off, comfortable in each other’s arms and typically exhausted as parents to a young baby are. They sleep through the door to the cabin opening, Claire entering with a sleeping Jemmy.

“Bree,” she calls and then sees the two of them in bed, clearly having just made love. She can’t help but smile seeing them contently happy, wrapped in each other’s arms. But then she remembers that Jamie is coming to meet them and he might not find the sight as romantic as she does. So she quickly and quietly backs out of the house, closing the door with as little noise as possible.

“Sassenach,” Jamie calls, “Shall we go in, I want to go over a few more things with Roger and Bree before we leave tomorrow.”

“Um, lets give them a little privacy, they’ll be apart for over a week.” 

But Jamie keeps walking, “I know, Claire, but there is still much to do.” And before she can stop him he opens the door, “Roger, Bree, we must discuss,” And then he spies the couple in bed and actually gasps; he turns around to find Claire smiling at him on the porch. 

“I told you they needed privacy.”

“Aye, Sassenach,” and then he closes the door, louder than was necessary waking both Bree and Roger.

From the other side of the door they hear Jamie call, “Get dressed you two, we have much to discuss. 

Claire rolls her eyes and rocks Jemmy in her arms, “It’s not like they’re teenagers; they are married, Jamie.”

“I know that Claire,” clearly not as amused as his wife, “But a father need not see his daughter…..”

“Jamie, they were covered,”

“It doesn’t matter, Sassenach. I know….I know what they were doing and a father doesn’t want to think of his daughter that way.”

Then Roger and Bree open the door, having hastily dressed, “Sorry about that,” Bree says, her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. “It’s hard to pass up an opportunity to sleep.”

Jamie walks in first, with a stern look on his face, eyes on Roger, “Or other things.”

Roger thinks that now that bonding Brianna was hoping for might be harder to achieve.

“No need to apologize you two,” Claire says smiling and handing a sleeping baby to Bree, “You are entitled to some time alone.”

“Aye,” Jamie grumbles, “But now we need to go over things for the journey.”

“Sure,” says Roger, tucking his shirt in and trying to not look like the man who just bedded his daughter. 

Jamie and Roger start to review schedules, what they need to bring etc. when Jemmy awakes from his slumber and he’s hungry. 

“Come, darling,” says Claire, “I’ll join you while you nurse the baby.” They walk over near the hearth, away from the men.

Bree gets Jemmy latched and settled and lets out a deep sigh, “Oh God, that was so embarrassing.”

“Bree, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you were sleeping,”

“Naked, momma. And Jamie is not an idiot.”

Claire smiles, “I admit it was a bit funny to watch your father get all flummoxed by it.” 

Bree swats her mother’s arm, “Mother, it’s not funny.” But even she begins to giggle. “Can you imagine if it had been Jamie who walked in on me and Jimmy Franklin my junior year of high school? Daddy’s stern voice scared him enough but just Jamie’s size and that look he gave Roger…” She laughs again.

Claire smiles remembering coming home for the hospital that day and Frank telling her that he had caught Brianna and her first boyfriend kissing in her room. Jimmy had his hand on her thigh and Frank didn’t trust his roaming hands. Claire had laughed then too, fathers being over protective of their daughters. 

“Jimmy may have dropped dead at the sight of Jamie,” Claire laughs. 

At the table, Roger and Jamie can’t help but notice the women smiling and laughing. 

“I think they’re laughing at me,” says Jamie. Roger doesn’t dare say anything though he knows his father-in-law is right. 

“Maybe things are different in your time but in this time it’s still uncomfortable for a father,”

Roger cuts him off, “No, it’s not different in our time. Fathers are always protective of their daughters, it’s natural.” 

Jamie nods, “I am glad you are accompanying me to Wilmington and you are taking an interest in the running of the Ridge.”

“I am interested, it’s important to the family which makes it important to me.”

Jamie smiles, “Good.”

Claire walks over to the table as Bree finishes nursing Jemmy, “Bree and I will head up to our house and get dinner started. We are having a big family dinner before we leave tomorrow.”

“That sounds nice, Sassenach.” And as Brianna walks by with the baby she stops, gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile.

Claire and Brianna start getting ready to leave the cabin when Jamie says to Roger, “Sometimes, I can’t believe I am blessed enough to have my daughter with me here, in this time. She has brought me a level of joy I didn’t know possible.”

Roger smiles, “Yeah, she does that to people.” Jamie looks at Roger as he stares at Brianna; Jamie sees the love and devotion he has for her and it warms his heart.

“I can see how much you love her, lad and that makes a father very pleased indeed.” Roger looks at Jamie seeing what almost looks like approval in his eyes. “But maybe plan your….personal time….a little better.” Jamie smiles a slightly frightening smile, pats Roger on the shoulder and joins his wife and daughter as they depart the house.


	22. Chapter 22

At first light the next morning, Jamie, Claire and Roger are putting the finishing touches on their travel packs. Fergus, Marsali and Germain come to say goodbye,

“Do not worry yourself, mi’lord, we shall keep everyone safe and everything working properly.”

“Thank you Fergus, I know this is putting a lot of responsibility on your shoulders.”

“He can handle it, Da,” Marsali says, “Plus Brianna and I are more than capable of keeping things moving around here. We’ll just think what would you and Claire do and we’ll be fine.” 

Claire crosses to hug Fergus, then Marsali and finally Brianna, “Take care of each other.” 

“We will, Momma.”

Roger is hugging and cooing at Jeremiah; it will be the longest he’s been away from his son and it’s hurting his heart more than he expected. Bree leaves her mother with Fergus and Marsali and joins Roger and their son, wrapping an arm around Roger’s waist. 

“I didn’t anticipate it being so hard to say good bye to him,” Roger says kissing Jemmy on top of the head. 

“We’ll be waiting here for you and I’ll talk to him about you every day.”

Roger now kisses Brianna and then places his forehead on hers, “You be safe.”

“I will,” she says. “I’m actually looking forward to spending some more time with Fergus. He’s my brother, essentially, and I feel like I barely know him. This will give us a good opportunity to get to know each other.”

“Come along Roger, time to go.” Jamie calls as he joins them.

Brianna kisses her father on the cheek and hugs him, “Please be safe.”

“Of course, lass.” And then he leans over Jemmy as Roger hands him back to Bree, “Be a good lad for momma, please? Maybe let her sleep a little.” Jemmy just smiles which makes Jamie laugh, “Sorry lass, I don’t think he’s going to listen to me.”

“Let me say good bye to my grandson,” Claire says and she places a kiss on his forehead, “See you very soon my sweet.” Then she hugs Brianna again. 

“Come Claire, give them a moment.” Claire and Jamie mount their horses while Roger kisses Brianna again.

“I love you, Brianna.” 

“I love you too. And Jemmy loves his Daddy.” Roger kisses Jemmy again.

“I love you, son. Listen to Grandda and be good for Mommy.”

Roger mounts his horse and the caravan starts off. Marsali stands next to Brianna, “Don’t worry, lass, they’ll be back before you blink.”

That evening Fergus, Marsali and Brianna are finishing dinner at Jamie and Claire’s house while Fergus is recounting how he fell in love with Marsali.   
“Aye, he was too hard to resist in the end,” Marsali says, leaning over to kiss Fergus. 

Marsali gets up to clear the dishes, “Please, Marsali, let me.” Brianna says as she takes over the task. 

“This has been fun,” Brianna says as she takes the last of the dishes to the kitchen, “I feel like we all never get time to just be together. I know Roger would have enjoyed this evening as well.”

“We shall have many more of these evenings to come over the years, of that I am sure.” Says Fergus. Marsali walks to the hearth to prep the evening tea.

“Fergus,” Brianna starts, “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind telling me some stories about my parents, from Paris when you first met them? I’m so curious to know what they were like when they were young and in love.”

Fergus lights up, “Oh, I have many stories to share with you, Brianna.”

“How about one quick one over tea,” Marsali says, “Then we all need to be getting to bed.”

“Oui, Marsali. A quick one you say?” Fergus thinks on it for a minute and then says, “How about the story of how I met Mi’Lord?”

“Perfect.” Brianna replies as she sips her tea. 

Meanwhile, at their camp on the first night, Roger is looking forward to stretching his muscles after hours on horseback. 

“We made good time today, got a little further than I had hoped,” Jamie says.

“The weather was certainly on our side.”

“Aye, Sassenach, we’ve been lucky, hopefully it remains that way for the rest of the journey.”

They are sitting around a campfire later, finishing their dinner when Jamie gets up to relieve himself. Claire looks at Roger, so different from the young man she met in Inverness those years before.

“So Roger, what do you miss most about the 20th Century? Brianna told me she missed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, indoor plumbing and Led Zeppenlin; all of which I could agree with except that last who I don’t know.”

Roger laughs, “Yes she was quite fond of them, I don’t think you would have liked them though, even though they were British.”

“She said the same thing.” Claire laughs.

“I try not to think about the things I miss but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss things like a telephone or a refrigerator. But what’s more amazing is that I am living the history I’ve spent my life studying, it’s mind boggling.”

“Do you….wish to go back?” Claire asks though she isn’t sure she wants to know the answer. Jamie is approaching from relieving himself and stops to listen without being noticed.

“Before Jemmy we planned on going back after we found you and Jamie and warned you about the fire. But now, I wouldn’t feel right about it, it could be dangerous, no?”

“I don’t know how it all works, honestly. But I would certainly be reticent about doing it, at least not until he’s a bit older.”

“And I don’t know that Brianna would want to go back now, Claire. Now that she has you and Jamie in her life, I don’t know if she could let that go. And I don’t think I would ask her to do that.”

Jamie can’t help but feel relieved; he knows it’s selfish, he knows the 20th Century is safer and there are more opportunities for them but having his daughter and her young family with him has given him so much it would crush him to have to say goodbye. 

“But,” says Roger, “I am worried about what’s coming. I know we have some years before the Revolution begins but we know how quickly time flies. And before we know it this country will be embroiled in a bloody conflict for freedom.”

Claire nods, thoughts of the impending revolution are never far from her mind.

“And Fraser’s Ridge is on land granted by the British. I assume Jamie and other men of his family will be expected to fight for the Crown.”

“We have time to figure that all out Roger.”

“We know how it ends, Claire. And I think we can both agree, the right side wins.”

Jamie comes out from the brush, which stops Claire and Roger’s conversation. Jamie understands Roger’s concerns; Claire has expressed the same ones. But he doesn’t have a solution yet and at the moment he prefers to focus on getting Fraser’s Ridge through the harsh winter months. 

“Well, I think we best get to sleep.” His tone doesn’t indicate if he overheard their conversation or not but Roger doesn’t intend to discuss it further at the moment.

“I agree,” Roger says, on his feet heading for his sleeping area, “Good night.”

“Good night Roger.” Claire extinguishes the fire and follows Jamie to their tent. 

“Roger may have been fooled,” Claire says, “But I know you better, James Fraser. You overheard our conversation.”

“Parts of it.” Jamie admits, “I was glad to hear they don’t intend to go through the stones again.”

“Not yet,” Claire added, “Jamie, we don’t know what the Revolution will hold for our family. And if they are in danger, Jemmy will be much older; I would not hesitate to send them back. If it kept them safe.”

“I know, Sassenach, and I know you are all concerned about what’s coming, so am I. But I am going to enjoy the time I have with my daughter and handle one crisis at a time. You said the Revolution starts on 1776, that’s 5 ½ years from now, we have time.”

Claire grabs his arm, “Yes, Jamie, we do have time.” She kisses him, “No lets follow your sound advice and get to sleep.” She cuddles into him, and he wraps his arms around her.

“Good night Sassenach.”

“Good night Jamie.”

The next few days on Fraser’s Ridge go along very well. Everyone chipping in to do chores, meals together and in the evening, dinner at Jamie and Claire’s with Fergus weaving tales about his adventures with the younger Fraser’s. On the fourth day, Brianna is hoping that the group made it safely to Wilmington and working in her mother’s garden when she sees someone approaching on horseback. The person is too far away to see clearly; so she takes Jemmy in his bassinet into the house and grabs the musket. She points the musket in the direction of the rider until he comes in to clearer view and when she sees who it is, she breaks out into a smile and puts the weapon down.

“Murtagh!” She calls. 

He waves and makes his way down to her. He dismounts his horse and she runs to him for an embrace.

“It’s great to see you, Murtagh.”

“Aye, lass, it’s wonderful to set my eyes upon you again. And before I forget, I encountered a messenger on the road with a letter for you, I took it from him.”

“Thank you," Brianna takes the letter and puts it in her pocket, not giving it a second glance. "Now, come on, you must want a rest or some lunch maybe? Fergus, Marsali and I just finished but we still have some left.” She brings him into Jamie and Claire’s house where Jemmy is crying, none to happy to have been left alone even if it was for his protection.

“Come here, you.” She bends down and pick him up, “Mommy is right here.”

“My goodness, look at this lad.”

“Murtagh, this is Jeremiah MacKenzie. Jemmy, this is your uncle Murtagh.” 

“He’s a handsome, strong lad, isn’t he? And is that some red hair I see?”

Brianna laughs, “They say the Fraser genes are strong.”

Then the door opens, “Brianna, have you any….Murtagh!!” Marsali runs to Murtagh and embraces him.

“Good to see you lass.”

“Wonderful to see you, let me fetch Fergus.” And Marsali runs out the door back towards their cabin.

“Come,” Brianna says, “Let me get you some lunch. Do you want to hold him?”

“Aye, I would. I don’t think I ever thought I would live to see the day I was holding my godson’s grandson.”

Brianna smiles as she prepares a plate for Murtagh. “Da, Momma, and my Roger are in Wilmington, gathering supplies for the winter and meeting prospective tenants.” 

Just then Fergus comes in, “Murtagh! So glad to see you in one piece.” 

They embrace, “Aye, lad, me too. It’s been a bit of a journey but it seems they aren’t looking for me, I’ve moved around and laid low long enough. I wanted to be back with my family.” 

“Well, we’re glad you’re here. Da and Claire will be so thrilled when they arrive back to see your safely here. Your cabin is ready, we can show you to it after you’ve had a chance to eat.”

They all sit around the table as Murtagh eats and he tells them of his journey. Then he inquires about the family. They tell him about Lord John and William’s visit.

“Lord John, I must admit I was shocked he let us go that day at the prison. Though clearly his affections for you, Brianna, played a part in that.”

“John is a good friend to me and this family. We owe him much.”

Fergus looks at Brianna as if to ask if they should tell Murtagh about Bonnet and Brianna nods.

“Unfortunately we have some news pertaining to that day at the prison.” Fergus begins.

Brianna continues, “Apparently, Stephen Bonnet managed to escape before the explosion,” Murtagh shares a shocked look with the table, “No human remains were found at the prison and a pair of shackles with the keys still in the lock were recovered. As far as the authorities are concerned, he is alive, wanted for his crimes and condemned to hang. If they can find him”

The table is quite for a while and then Murtagh lets out a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry lass,” he says, “This is my fault; if the lads hadn’t come to rescue me,”

“Stop that now,” Brianna says forcefully, “Fergus and the men did the right thing breaking you out. However he managed to get out, it's in the past, we can’t change that. And I, for one, will no longer allow Stephen Bonnet to control me thoughts. And you shouldn’t allow it either.”

Marsali, who is sitting next to Brianna, pats her on the hand. 

“We have much more to be grateful for,” Brianna continues, “Lets not hold on to the past.”

“Aye lass, I’ll try to do that for you. I’m just glad you are all safe up here.” 

“Come on, lets take you to your cabin.” Marsali says.

“You all go ahead, someone is hungry again.”

Murtagh hugs Brianna, “Welcome home, Murtagh.”

They take him off to his cabin while Brianna gets Jemmy settled for nursing, “So what do you think of your uncle Murtagh?” She asks her son, “I bet he’ll be a lot of fun.” She smiles and then remembers that Murtagh brought her a letter, she didn’t even check the seal when he handed it to her.

She pulls it from her pocket and sees Lord John’s seal, “Oh good, a letter from Lord John.”

She breaks the seal on the letter and starts reading it but her face quickly starts to crumble:

Dearest Brianna,

I need to inform you of some distressing news regarding Stephen Bonnet. My contacts in Wilmington say that there have been multiple sightings of the villain in the town though attempts to apprehend him have failed. The attempts continue and I have advised that they must not cease until his neck is in a noose. 

I would suggest staying away from the town until we know more. Wilmington is a small town, his face is plastered everywhere, I have faith that they will capture him any day now. Soon this nightmare will be over and he will be in hell where he rightly belongs.

I will keep you apprised of everything, as I know it. And remember that if you should need me, I would make haste from Virginia. 

Please send my regards to Roger and your parents. 

Your loyal servant,

Lord John Grey

Brianna drops the letter on the ground as Marsali enters the cabin again, “Well the old coot could only find a few things wrong with his cabin.” She laughs, loving Murtagh but constantly exasperated by him. 

“I was thinking we could finish up in Claire’s garden and then start dinner, how does that….” Marsali finally actually looks at Brianna and knows immediately that something is wrong. “Brianna, what’s wrong?”

She points to the letter on the floor, which Marsali grabs, “It’s from Lord John.” Marsali starts reading it,

“Oh dear God,” Marsali says.

“There’s no way to get word fast enough to Roger, Da and Momma. I don’t…..I don’t know what to do.”

“Brianna,” Marsali grabs her hands, “If Roger or Da set eyes upon Stephen Bonnet in Wilmington, you know what they’ll do. It’s Stephen Bonnet who should be worried.”

Brianna just nods, too many thoughts running through her head. She just hopes her family is safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay: holiday weekend + toddler birthday party = little time to write. Thanks for your patience, comments and kudos!!

Jamie, Claire and Roger are finishing dinner at the Willow Tree tavern on their second night in Wilmington with a Catholic priest named Fr. Kerry.

“We’re so grateful that you’ll come to Fraser’s Ridge to marry Roger and our daughter and to baptize our grandson. We did not wish to wait for the spring, isn’t that right Roger?”

Roger nods, “Aye, yes Father, we are delighted.” Their year and day from the hand fast is nearing it’s end so they do need to make it official in the eyes of the law and the higher power. And it means a great deal to Jamie which means its also important to Brianna so he’ll do what’s requested. 

The British, obviously, do not look upon Catholicism fondly so the priests have to move about the country carefully and ceremonies usually have to be done secretly. So the priest will plan to arrive at Fraser’s Ridge after a planned visit to neighboring Brownsville. 

Fr. Kerry speaks with an Irish brogue having recently landed in the colonies from County Down, “I look forward to it, Mr. Fraser and I so appreciate this meal.” He stands up to depart, “May God bless the Frasers.”

Jamie bows his head and crosses himself, “Thank you Father.”

Fr. Kerry leaves the tavern and Jamie lets out a long sigh, “I am very pleased to have this all settled.” Claire pats Jamie on the arm, knowing how important the proper wedding and baptism are to her husband. 

“Overall, I think our trip has been very successful,” Jamie continues, “The supplies we require, what you needed from the apothecary, Sassenach and three new perspective tenants.” Jamie takes a long pull from his ale, “Good trip indeed.”

“So we’ll be off for home tomorrow then?” Claire asks.

“Aye, I think so Sassenach. No objection from you, Roger?” Jamie smiles, knowing there would be none.

“None from me, I won’t deny I am anxious to return to Bree and Jeremiah. Never having been parted from them before has been more difficult than expected.”

Jamie pats Roger on the shoulder, “Separation never gets easier, lad, but your assistance on this trip has been greatly appreciated.”

Roger smiles, not hiding his happiness with Jamie’s approval and it warms Claire’s heart to see these two growing closer. Their family deserves this kind of happiness. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Roger says as he rises, “I need to relieve myself.”

“We’ll head back to the inn upon your return,” Jamie says, “We’ll need a good night sleep to start the journey home tomorrow.”

Roger nods and heads out to the back of the tavern passing a broad sheet with Stephen Bonnet’s face. He stops and stares at the artist’s rendering of the vile man. Rage seethes inside him; he can’t wait to get out of Wilmington and be back with Bree and the baby. He knows, logically, that Bonnet wouldn’t know where Fraser’s Ridge was but he’ll rest easier once he’s back with his family. 

He’s lost in thought as he finds a space behind the building to urinate with some semblance of privacy. He notices what appears to be a pile of rags in a dark corner under an outdoor staircase but doesn’t pay it much mind. He finishes his business and it buttoning his breeches when he hears a gravely voice say, 

“MacKenzie? Is that you?”

He snaps his head around, looking behind up but sees no one. Then he glances in the direction of the rags as a body stands up, revealing himself. Roger starts to step closer to get a better look at the person calling his name but the person clears his throat and speaks again, the unmistakable Irish brogue comes through,

“I know I don’t look like myself.” Stephen Bonnet, right in front of him. Covered in filth and rags, his blonde hair matted down by sweat, dirt and lack of washing.

Roger’s hands ball into fists and growls, “Stephen Bonnet?”

“I’ve had a stretch of bad luck, no doubt you’ve seen the broad sheets around the area?”

“Aye, I have.” In Roger’s attempt to control the rage coursing through his body he is answering with as little words as possible. 

“I know we had a slightly rough relationship, MacKenzie, but do you think you could help your old captain? I just need to get on a ship that gets me far away from this God forsaken colony.”

“You want me to aid in your escape?” Roger asks.

“I would not ask if I was not desperate; this is not the lifestyle I’m accustomed to.” Bonnet dares to smirk at that statement and Roger wants nothing more than to squeeze the life out of him.

“Why would I help you?” Roger growls as he slowly approaches Bonnet, “You are a heinous man with nothing but darkness in your soul. I would help the devil himself before I would help you.”

Bonnet’s eyes narrow, “I didn’t know you hated me that much MacKenzie. Why? Because of that girl on the ship? Or because I insisted you fulfill your contract of employment?” Bonnet laughs, “I only did what any other captain worth anything would do. Sorry if your woman was vexed about it.” He smirks again. 

“Oh, its so much more than that,” Roger glowers at Bonnet, pulls his arm back and throws the most powerful right hook of his life, sending Bonnet to his knees, blood spurting from his nose.

“You have done more harm then you’ll ever know,” Roger pulls back again and sends another crushing blow across Bonnet’s face. 

Just then the door from the tavern opens and Jamie’s voice calls out, “Roger, lad? What’s taking you so long? Claire told me ask if you fell in which isn’t a reference I follow but she seems to think you would.”

“Sir,” Bonnet calls out, “Help me please.”

Jamie sees Roger standing over a pathetic looking creature with blood running down his face.

“Roger what is the meaning,” But he stops as gets a closer look at the bleeding man, “Bonnet.”

Recognition crosses Bonnet’s eyes, “James Fraser,” he shakes his head not believing his lack of luck.

“He had the gall to ask me to help him escape,” Roger says through clenched teeth, still holding Bonnet by the collar. Though Jamie has not known Roger very long, he is positive he has never seen such a wild look in his eyes. The look of man so pulsing with rage he could snap at any moment. 

“Roger, maybe you should let him go,” But his grip gets even tighter, “I know you hate the bastard but,”

Bonnet is putting the missing piece of the puzzle together and actually laughs causing both men to stop and look at him.

“Aaahhh, I’m getting it now. Your woman, MacKenzie, the one you were so desperate to get to? That’s Brianna Fraser, James and Claire’s daughter. I assume you know that I am acquainted with her,” Roger punches him again, landing Bonnet on the ground. 

Jamie places a firm hand on Roger’s shoulder, trying to get Roger to look at him. Roger shakes it off though and begins to pace in a circle, like a caged animal. Bonnet is slowly raising from the ground though not getting off his knees. 

“You’re a lucky man, MacKenzie, Brianna is a beautiful but feisty, I’m sure she’s a handful.” It’s Jamie’s turn now; he grabs the man by the collar and punches him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

“Do not utter my daughter’s name,” Jamie says in a dangerous whisper. Bonnet is trying to catch his breath from this latest assault and Roger approaches Jamie. 

“We promised we would do what needed to be done.” Roger says and Jamie nods. “I want to be the one to do it,” Roger continues. “Brianna is my wife, it’s my responsibility.” Jamie could argue that if he had just turned Bonnet in at the beginning none of this would have happened but if this was Claire, he would want to avenge it. 

Speaking of, Claire comes out the door at that moment. “Honestly you two, what is taking so long?”

“Sassenach, go back inside.”

“Why? What is…” She sees a man crumpled at Jamie’s feet, “Who is that? Does he need medical attention?” She starts to rush over but Roger grabs her arm, stopping her. 

“It’s Stephen Bonnet.”

Now it's Claire who feels like the wind has been knocked out of her, “What?” 

“He approached me when I was relieving myself, asking for help to escape.”

“I can see you answered him in short measure,” Just then Stephen Bonnet rises to his knees.

“Hello again Mrs. Fraser.” Claire simply glares at him before returning her attention to Roger.

“And what’s the plan here?” She asks, “Are we going to find the authorities and turn him over?

“No,” says Roger definitively, “I’m going to protect my family. End this once and for all.” Claire is shocked by the ferocity of Roger’s response; it’s a side of him she’s never seen. 

“Before you kill me,” Bonnet says, “Can I at least know about my child? Boy? Girl?” In what feels like a blink of an eye Roger is pushing Jamie out of the way and he is on Bonnet pummeling him with punches.

“It is my child, you filthy bastard! My child!!!” He throws one final punch that renders Bonnet unconscious and Roger is left breathing heavily, tears streaking down his face.

“Roger,” Claire starts but Jamie stops her and he approaches him instead. 

“Lad, it’s alright.” Jamie takes Roger in his arms allowing him to cry and wail; the pain and fear and guilt Roger has been carrying around starting to seep out. Claire just watches as tears stream down her face.

This goes on for some time before Roger composes himself and extracts himself from Jamie’s arms. “What do we do now?” Roger asks.

“I think we,” but again Jamie interrupts Claire,

“I think we find the nearest red coat and alert him to the finding of the fugitive.” 

“But,” Roger protests, “I need to end this. For Brianna, for Jeremiah.”

“You have, lad,” Jamie replies, “You’ve said what needs to be said, you’ve caused him pain. But have you ever killed a man before? I don’t think you’ve had a war to fight, not in your time.”

Rogers nods, “But it needs to end Jamie,”

“Yes, it does,” Claire says, “But you don’t have to do it with your hands.”

“Claire is right. Taking a life is….damaging to the soul. Even someone who deserves it, the act stays with you for life. Trust me lad, I want this man dead but we don’t need his blood on our hands.”

“But if we leave it to the authorities, what if he escapes again? How could I ever look Brianna in the face again if I had him and I didn’t make sure this bastard was dead?”

“We won’t let that happen, Roger,” Claire says, “I’ll stay in Wilmington myself to see him hang.”

Jamie places a firm hand again on Roger’s shoulder, “You have done all you should. You needn’t kill him to protect your family.”

Claire takes Roger’s hand, “I’ll go find a Militia Man and bring them straight away. You keep an eye on him. I doubt he’ll be waking any time soon.”  
Claire heads out of the alley in search of a Militia Man while Jamie and Roger sit on the steps above Bonnet who is still unconscious.

They sit silently for a while and Jamie pulls out a flask, they each take a pull of whiskey to combat the chill in the air.

“Will Brianna think me a coward?” Roger asks, not making eye contact with Jamie.

“Coward? No, Roger.” Jamie shakes his head as to add to his point, “I am still getting to know my daughter, learning about her. But I know she loves you and she wouldn’t want the pain taking a life can cause to be on your shoulders. I know it always pained Claire.”

They are quite again, another pull of the whiskey for both. Again Roger breaks the silence, “I have never felt the rage I felt upon hearing him saying her name, asking about my son. Everything went black, I couldn’t hear anything except the rage pounding in my ears. I could have killed him in that moment with my bare hands. I have never felt that way before.”

“And did it scare you? To feel that way?”

Roger looks down at his blood stained hands, “Aye, it did. But it didn’t feel wrong.”

Jamie nods, takes another small pull from the flask, “I know that feeling. And for your sake, I hope it’s the only time you have to experience it.”

Roger wants to ask why but just then Claire arrives at the mouth of the alley with two Militia Men, “This is my husband and son-in-law, they found the fugitive.” And she points to the unconscious Bonnet.

“We have been looking for him, like a rat hiding in the shadows,” says the first man.

“You have done Wilmington a great service,” the other man says, “He’ll be hung at sunrise.”

“He’s escaped custody before,” Jamie starts.

“Do not be concerned, Mr. Fraser, he will be guarded at all time until his last breath.” They lift Stephen Bonnet to his feet, clamp chains on him and start walking him to the temporary jail. 

“Sunrise, you say?” Roger asks.

“Yes sir, sunrise in the town square.” Roger nods.

“Come on, you two,” Claire says, “Lets get some sleep. Our departure tomorrow will be slightly delayed but for good reason.”

When Roger arrives at his small room at the inn, he finds he cannot sleep; adrenaline still pumping in his veins. Though he knows the letter will likely not get to Brianna before he does, he decides to write her anyway.

My love,

As if fate planned it, I encountered Stephen Bonnet this very evening in Wilmington. He had been living like a rat, in a heap of rags covered in filth. I have to say, it seems to me like a deserved existence. 

I hurt him, Brianna. I punched him many times; I heard bones crack under the power of my fists. I felt the warmth of his blood on my hands. I wanted to kill him; snap his neck, stab him, put a bullet through his skull. But, alas, I did not. We handed him over to the Militia Men and he is scheduled to hang first thing tomorrow. Your parents and I will delay our departure for Fraser’s Ridge to witness it. I have to see his end with my own eyes if for no other reason than to assure you that he is gone. 

You mother and father believe that damage caused by taking a life could do me lasting harm. I don’t know if I am offended that maybe they think I am weak or grateful that they are concerned for my immortal soul and me. What I do hope beyond all is that you are not disappointed that I did not end his life with my own hands. I could have done it, I felt the rage in me; it was strong and unpredictable. I’ve never felt that way before and I don’t know that I care to again. 

He will be gone soon and I hope he will never infest our minds again.

I love you so much and I love Jeremiah with my whole heart. I cannot wait to be back in your loving embrace; I will be there soon. 

Your loving husband,

Roger.

PS: a priest is coming to Fraser’s Ridge soon to marry us and baptize Jemmy and I find myself imagining a new wedding night with clean sheets, champagne and a bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Roger had barely slept which does not bode well for the up coming eight to ten hours on horseback. But his mind was preoccupied by Stephen Bonnet and questioning his choice to leave his fate to the authorities; the same authorities that lost him twice before. He understands why Claire and Jamie urged him not to kill Bonnet and maybe down the line he will feel more confident in that decision but right now, while that bastard still breathes he is feeling uneasy.

Before the sun rises, Roger gives in to the insomnia and heads down to the tavern below the inn. The proprietor is preparing the establishment for the day. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Roger asks, “I need to find a messenger, one that can make great haste. Do you know where I could find one?” 

He lifts his chin, indicating a young man outside the tavern feeding a horse, “That is Edward; fastest courier in Wilmington.”

“Thank you.” Roger exits the tavern and approaches Edward as the first signs of dawn begin to appear over the horizon.

“Edward?”

The young man turns around quickly, looking defensive, “Yeah,”

“I hear you’re the fastest courier in Wilmington?” Edward’s puffs his chest with pride and smiles.

“That I am, sir. How can I help?”

“I need this letter delivered to Fraser’s Ridge with great haste. Do you know where that is?”

Edward nods enthusiastically, “I do, it's near Brownsville.”

“Correct, this letter needs to go to Mrs. Brianna MacKenzie.”

Edward starts saddling his horse, readying his saddle bag, “I will sir.”

“I can offer you a new beaver skin to keep you warm this winter and whiskey. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Finish preparing your horse, I get the goods for you.” Roger races to his room to get the promised items and bring them to Edward who is ready to depart. 

“Thank you Edward.”

He smiles and tips his hat to Roger, “I shall make haste sir.” And he’s off like a shot. 

“Who is that young man?” Claire asks as she appears on the front steps of the tavern.

“Apparently the fastest courier in Wilmington,” Roger answers, “I want to get word to Brianna. I know he’ll only have a few hours head start on us but I just felt better sending word.”

Claire pats Roger’s shoulder, “I understand.”

“It’s times like this I do miss,” he looks around to make sure prying ears are not listening, “A telephone.”

Claire smiles, “I know exactly how you feel.” She looks at Roger, dark circles forming under his eyes, “Did you get any sleep Roger?”

Roger offers a small smile, “Not much. My mind just wouldn’t stop spinning.”

“Bonnet?”

“I’ll stop questioning my decision once he’s breathed his last breath and I’ve witnessed it.”

Claire does not respond; she knows it was difficult for Roger not to end Bonnet’s life but she knows living with what he did would be worse. Hopefully he’ll appreciate that more in the future. And she’ll also be glad when Bonnet is finally dead.

“Come join Jamie and I for breakfast. We’re leaving immediately following the execution, we’ll need our strength.”

Roger isn’t sure having a big breakfast before watching someone hang is the best idea but he can’t deny he’s hungry. Once they finish their breakfast they head to the town square where they see the scaffold with an empty noose hanging in the middle. He is filled with a great desire for this to be over so they can be on their way back to Fraser’s Ridge, back to Brianna and Jeremiah, back to their lives. 

Jamie and Claire stand on either side of him as other members of the community gather. Soon two militiamen escort Stephen Bonnet to the scaffold; his face bruised thanks to the beating Roger gave him the day before. They settle him in the proper place and wrap the noose around his neck as one of the militiaman reads the condemned’s crimes: murder, piracy and smuggling.

“That’s hardly all,” Jamie says under his breath.

They tighten the noose and at that moment Stephen Bonnet locks eyes with Roger. It’s hard to say if what he sees is true remorse or simply fear but Roger can say without a doubt that the confidence and evil that usually twinkled in his eyes is long gone. The floor beneath Bonnet’s feet opens and he struggles against the noose. Roger now sees true fear and panic in the man’s eyes; fighting until the end. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Bonnet stops fighting; his body goes slack and his eyes bulge. Claire lets out a deep sigh and Jamie crosses himself while Roger doesn’t take his eyes off Bonnet’s lifeless body. Claire places a gentle hand on Roger’s arm, “It’s over now.”

Finally Roger blinks and nods to Claire. As the trio leaves with the rest of spectators someone calls out to Roger, “Mr. MacKenzie?”

He turns around to see one of the militiaman who they met yesterday striding towards him, “Yes.”

“Would you mind coming with us, sir?”

“Why?” Jamie asks, immediately sensing something is wrong after years of encountering red coats. 

“We need to settle the reward payment.”

“Reward? What reward?” Roger asks.

“There is a reward for anyone who aides in the capture of Stephen Bonnet. We should settle that.”

“The Crown is providing a reward? That’s not common is it?” Jamie asks.

“No sir, Mr. Fraser, it’s not. But this reward was offered by a gentleman who has great interest in the capture of the fugitive, his fiancé having suffered great harm at his hands.” 

Roger looks to Jamie and then asks, “Is the gentleman Lord John Grey?”

The militiaman nods, “Yes, sir it is. Are you acquainted with his Lordship?” 

“Aye, our family is. And because of that I cannot accept the reward. I will write to Lord John.”

“If you are sure, sir?”

“Quite sure. Thank you.” The militiaman nods, bows to Claire and heads off. 

“That was kind of Lord John.” Jamie says. Roger nods, it was kind even if there are slight pangs of jealousy at Brianna being referred to as Lord John’s fiancé.

“I’m sure Lord John had to say it was regarding his fiancé to get the governor to approve a reward.” Claire says as though sensing the jealousy in Roger.

“Of course, it was a kind gesture,” Roger says, “Shall we get ready to leave? I don’t know about you but I am ready to leave Wilmington.”

“I agree,” Jamie says as they head back to the inn to retrieve their belongings. They mount their horses and head out of town. Everyone is quite, lost in their own thoughts and anxious to get home. At least Bonnet is really gone and they can all attest to that. 

Brianna was up early the morning she expects Roger and her parents to return, as long as they didn’t run into any trouble in Wilmington. Ever since receiving the letter from Lord John about Bonnet she has been anxious. She tries to stay busy with chores, Jeremiah and working with Fergus, Marsali and Murtagh. But as her mind wanders fears encroach on her which is why she is up with the sunrise on this day. She is walking from her cabin to Jamie and Claire’s, which has been home base for meals for everyone since they’ve been gone. She thought she would get an early jump on breakfast. As she is walking up the steps to the front door she sees a rider out of the corner of her eye. She drops Jeremiah just inside the door and grabs the musket kept by the door. Like she did when Murtagh was approaching she points the musket at the rider and as he gets closer she sees he’s quite young.

“What is your business here young man?”

He doesn’t seem phased by the gun pointed at him, “I am a messenger ma’am, with a letter for Mrs. Brianna MacKenzie. I was told to make haste.” 

She does not lower the weapon but does remove her finger from the trigger. 

“Are you Mrs. MacKenzie?”

“I am.” He jumps off the horse, bows to her and hands her the letter.

She tears it open and reads Roger’s letter. Tears stream down her face; tears of relief.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” She smiles at him and nods.

“Yes, this is good news.” Then she looks at him more closely and can tell he is tired, having made haste for sure, “Come in young man, I can make you some breakfast and you can rest a bit. You must be tired?”

Edward smiles a big smile, “Yes, ma’am, that would be greatly appreciated, Mrs. MacKenzie.”

“What’s your name?”

“Edward, ma’am.” 

“Welcome to Fraser’s Ridge, Edward.”

She prepares breakfast for Edward as well as the rest of the family, assuming they will be arriving shortly. Edward plays with Jemmy when Murtagh enters the cabin. 

“Who the devil are you, lad?” Edward jumps up about to answer.

“This is Edward, he’s a messenger, bringing me a letter from Roger. He rode all night, I’ve offered him breakfast, I think it’s the least I can do.”

Murtagh eyes the young man suspiciously, as he eyes all strangers. He crouches down to give Jemmy a kiss on the forehead and then crosses to Bree.

“What news from Roger?”

“Roger, Da and Momma encountered Stephen Bonnet in Wilmington,” Murtagh is shocked, “After giving him a good beating, they handed him over to the authorities. He was to be hanged the day after he wrote the letter. So, he should be dead.”

“We’ve thought that before,” Murtagh says.

“I know but it seems like this time it’s real.”

“They should be home today or tomorrow, they’ll tell us for sure. But this is good news, lass. I hope he’s rotting in hell where he belongs.” And he hugs Bree, “Now, what’s for breakfast?”

A little while later Fergus, Marsali and their son join the breakfast, meet Edward and are filled in on the news from Wilmington. Their mood is lighter than it’s been for days. 

“I best be going Mrs. MacKenzie," Edward says after his second helping of breakfast. "I must get back to Wilmington.”

“Let me pack you some food for the journey back,” Bree says and once she does she and Jemmy walk him out and thank him again for making haste.

“Thank you, Mrs. MacKenzie.” She smiles and waves as he heads back onto the trail. 

A few miles outside of Fraser’s Ridge, Roger, Jamie and Claire may be tired but they are feeling better being so close to home. Then Roger sees Edward trotting towards him, “Edward?”

“Hello sir. I delivered the letter to Mrs. MacKenzie as instructed. She let me stay for breakfast, which was very kind. And she gave me a pack of food for the journey. She’s very kind.”

“Aye, she is.” Roger smiles, “Travel safely Edward. You really are the quickest courier in Wilmington.”

Edward bows to the group and races off as they pick up speed to get home. Brianna wraps up Jemmy warmly and brings him out to Claire’s garden to tend it before her mother arrives home. When she turns to tickle Jemmy in his bassinet she sees three figures on horseback heading toward the cabin. But this time she doesn’t go for the musket, this time she picks Jemmy up and starts in their direction, calling Fergus.

“Fergus, they’re back.” He comes running from the other side of the house to greet them. Soon Roger is off his horse and racing to Brianna and Jemmy. He embraces them, kisses Jemmy on the head and kisses Brianna like a man who has been missing his wife.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Brianna says a little breathless from the kiss. 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” Then Fergus pats Roger on the shoulder,

“Good to have you back.”

“Thank you Fergus.” Marsali and Murtagh come around calling out to everyone. Jamie and Claire are thrilled to see Murtagh.

“When did you arrive?” Jamie asks his godfather. 

“Missed you by a few days. It’s been nice up here with the young ones.”

“Murtagh,” Bree calls, “This is Roger MacKenzie. Roger this is Murtagh Fitzgibbons, Da’s godfather.”

Murtagh claps his hand on Roger’s shoulder, “Good to meet you, lad.”

“You too, Murtagh, I have heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope?” He winks making Bree giggle. Then she crosses to her parents to hug them. She pulls Claire aside,

“Thank you Momma, thank you for encouraging Roger not to kill Bonnet. I think...I think it would have damaged him more than he is willing to admit at the moment.”

Claire hugs Brianna again, “Of course, darling. And he is really gone, Bree, we saw him take his last breath.”

Bree closes her eyes and take a deep breath, “I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest.” Claire smiles as Roger approaches to bring Jemmy to his grandmother.

“Hello my little angel. Have you been good for your mummy while we’ve been away?”

“Actually he has been very good. His sleeping has even improved.”

“Well, you were a very good sleeper, I suppose it’s in his genes.” Roger kisses Brianna on the forehead, “You two should head home, have some private family time.” Jamie joins them as Claire says this, “I agree, go be together. And we’ll all meet at our house for dinner.”

“Sounds perfect.” Brianna says as she takes Roger’s hand and heads off for their cabin.

Jamie wraps his arm around Claire’s shoulders while watching their daughter walk off with her family. Murtagh approaches them, “They seem like a happy family and now that bastard is gone for good.”

“Aye,” says Jamie, “It warms my heart to see them so happy.”

“You all deserve to be happy, Jamie.”

Jamie and Claire smile; with Bonnet truly gone their lives can move forward.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual but I like it and hope you do too.

Upon their return to the cabin, Bree feeds Jemmy and puts him down for a nap. All the while Roger watches her adoringly, grateful to be home, grateful to be rid of Stephen Bonnet. Once their son is asleep she walks over to her husband, sitting at the dining table, and takes a place in his lap. They put their foreheads together, just taking in each other’s presence and listening to each other’s heartbeats. 

“It’s over, Bree,” Roger says as he places a gentle kiss on her mouth. “He will never hurt you again.”

“Us,” Brianna corrects, “He hurt all of us, Roger and now we can all rest easier.”

They kiss again but now more passionately; it quickly escalates with Roger picking up his wife and carrying her to their bed. But this isn’t rushed and urgent, they take their time, exploring each other’s bodies in whole new way. 

“I missed you so much Roger,” Bree says as she gets on top of him and starts to move in such a sensual way Roger isn’t sure he can stop himself from coming, “Oh no, not yet.” She whispers huskily to her husband. He flips her over, so he can take control and make her feel as good as she makes him feel. Their lovemaking continues for well over an hour, each taking turns running the show. When finally they are both spent and covered with a light sheen of sweat, Roger gets out of the bed to quickly add another log to hearth and check that Jemmy is still blissfully asleep. He climbs back into bed and Bree nuzzles next to him. They stay quite in their post coital bubble, Roger stroking her hair, Bree tracing circles on his chest. 

“Roger?”

“Yes, lass?”

“What did he look like….when he died?”

Roger doesn’t answer at first, putting his thoughts together. 

“I know that must sound like a strange question,” Bree continues, “Maybe even an awful question but..”

Roger interrupts her, “No, it’s not an awful question,” Roger holds her a little tighter and continues, “When I found him in the alley he was thin and drawn, covered in filth. He was a far cry from the captain I had known but he still had that arrogance especially once he figured out my connection to you. When he asked about his child,” Bree shivers at the thought of Stephen Bonnet speaking of Jeremiah as his, “I swear to God Bree, I could have beat him to death. I’ve never felt rage like that before.”

Roger takes a breath, not wanting that rage to bubble up again, “By the time we saw him on the scaffold his face was bruised and swollen but we locked eyes once the noose was tightened around his neck. I can’t say for sure but the twinkle he usually had in his eyes, the one that sends chills down your spine, it was gone. There was definite fear in his eyes. Like he really believed he’d escape again and just at that moment it dawned on him that he wouldn’t. I watched him, I watched him struggle, I watched him take that final breath. I don’t know if I’ll forget the image.”

They lay in each other’s arms in heavy silence for a while until Roger has to ask Brianna the question that has been on his mind since that night in Wilmington, “Are you upset I didn’t kill him? That I didn’t get justice for you.”

Brianna leans up on her elbow, takes Roger’s face in her hands and looks him directly in the eyes, “I am not disappointed that you didn’t kill Bonnet with your own hands. He deserved to die the way he did, in front of those he wronged. Not in an alley at the hands of a good man. And in the end, he knew who you were and what he did to us. Hopefully that was heavy on his soul when he died. I agree with my parents, I wouldn’t want his death on your conscious for the rest of your life. Him dying by the noose frees him from us forever.” She kisses him, eager for him to hear her and believe what she is saying, “I’m proud of you Roger, you are the bigger man and you made the right choice. And I am grateful to you.” He kisses her back, needing the validation. Passion builds again; Brianna mounts Roger and the lovemaking is urgent. They need each other this time; they need to feel their connection. And as they reach their fevered climax together Roger calls out her name and she collapses on top of him. Their breathing is heavy now, a fresh sheen of sweat glistens over their bodies. 

“I love you, Roger.” Brianna says.

“I love you, Brianna.” Roger replies and if as on cue, Jeremiah cries out, as if he didn’t want to be left out. Roger and Bree laugh, “We love you Jeremiah,” Roger calls out. He gets out of bed, hastily puts some clothes on while Brianna puts on her shift. Roger scoops up his son and brings him over to the bed where they can all cuddle together, in the warmth of the fire and the warmth of their love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three letters, different voices, one response

Dear Lord John,

I hope all is well in Virginia and you are prepared for the impending winter. All is well at Fraser’s Ridge with Jeremiah growing bigger and stronger by the day. And, I dare say, wrapping his grandparents more and more around his little finger. But the real reason for writing this letter is to share news that may have already made it’s way to you: Stephen Bonnet is dead. There is no doubt as I witnessed his execution with my own eyes. Jamie, Claire and I were in Wilmington on Ridge business when I had a chance encounter with Bonnet in none other than a back alley being used as a privy. He was, at the moment of our meeting, ignorant of my connection to Brianna and my knowledge of what he did to her. He actually tried to recruit my assistance in his escape from Wilmington. I will not deny my desire to end his life with my own hands but clearer heads prevailed, thanks in great part to my in-laws and we handed him over to the authorities. He hanged in the town square, receiving the justice that was long over due. 

My wife can sleep better at night knowing that vile monster cannot harm us or anyone else ever again. Her peace of mind and Jeremiah’s safety is the silver lining of this upsetting story. 

The militiamen in Wilmington informed me of your generous reward to anyone who aided in the capture of Bonnet. We declined the reward when offered due to our relationship with you but the gesture was greatly appreciated. 

We are looking forward to the arrival of Fr. Kerry at the end of next month to Fraser’s Ridge who will officially marry Brianna and I and baptize Jeremiah. Though I know it is not an easy journey this time of year, if you and William could join us for this joyous occasion, I know it would mean a great deal to Brianna and Jamie. 

Thank you, again, Lord John for your loyalty and friendship to our family, we consider ourselves blessed to call you friend. 

Yours very truly,

Roger MacKenzie

 

Dear Lord John,

As you may already know, Stephen Bonnet is finally where he belongs, in hell. I believe the Lord will judge him and he will continue to pay for the crimes he committed against humanity and my family. To see the relief in my daughter’s eyes, the weight lifted off her heart is a true blessing. Our family can finally move forward without concern for that man. 

As fate would have it, Roger encountered Bonnet while we were lately in Wilmington. I believe Roger wanted to take Bonnet’s life and if Claire had not stepped in I believe I would have supported him in the task. But Claire believed the act would do young Roger great harm and upon deeper reflection I agree. Roger has never been in war or battle; he has not been forced to experience the pain of taking a human life, even a life we deem worthy of taking. And I would not wish that pain on anyone. The wiser plan was to hand him to the proper authorities that saw he was hanged at the first opportunity. Though I fear Roger believes, at the moment, that he was somehow a coward for not ending Bonnet, I hope over time he will come to appreciate the wisdom of his decision. 

More news, we have a priest coming to Fraser’s Ridge soon to marry Brianna and Roger officially, as previously they were handfast as per Highlander custom. The priest will also baptize dear Jeremiah, which will set my mind at ease. I expect Fr. Kerry sometime in the next month and if you and William would be able to join us it would be wonderful. Of course, we know traveling from Virginia with winter close at hand may be very difficult so please do not put yourself in a comprised position, just know that your presence is more than welcome. 

I do not know if I will ever be able to thank you enough for the friendship and care you showed Brianna during these trying times. I know what it meant to her and it means a great deal to Claire and I as well. The Fraser’s are blessed to have you in our fold, Lord John.

May God bless you and young William.

Your loyal servant and friend,

James Fraser

 

Dearest John,

As I write this letter the weight that has sat on my chest these weeks knowing that Stephen Bonnet survived the explosion in Wilmington has finally lifted. As you may already be aware, Bonnet was finally hanged in Wilmington not five days ago. In a fateful turn of events, Roger encountered him in Wilmington and he and my parents eventually turned him over to the authorities. I think part of Roger and Jamie would have wanted to end Bonnet with their own hands but I am grateful they choose against it. I wouldn’t want their conscious to bare additional weight because of that man. Justice was served in an official and appropriate manner and that is best. 

I feel like I can breath easier, sleep better and even step lighter on this Earth now. I will never forget what he did to me, it is now part of the fabric of my person but it no longer controls me. And that is greatest gift Roger and my parents could ever give me.

Jeremiah is doing wonderfully; growing like a weed and getting stronger by the moment. I get the impression he is desperate to crawl, wanting the freedom to move at his own leisure. But part of me dreads it; it means he is growing up and I want him to stay my little baby boy forever. 

In other exciting new, Roger and I will be officially married within a few weeks when a Fr. Kerry arrives at Fraser’s Ridge. Jamie is insistent on a Catholic wedding and I am hard pressed to deny him that. Plus it will be nice to be officially married to Roger; I’ve desired it for so long it will be good to have it done. 

I know this is so much to ask, especially with winter quickly approaching but as we are hoping to have the wedding at the end of next month if you and William could make the journey it would be wonderful. We are family, John; maybe not in the strictly traditional sense but you and William are family and I would love to have you both a part of this special day. Of course, I do not wish to put either of you in danger but please do consider it. 

Please pass along my love to William and tell him to expect a letter from my forthwith with some books I strongly suggest he read. 

I miss you John and hope to set my eyes upon you soon.

Yours very truly,

Brianna Fraser MacKenzie

 

Dear Jamie, Roger & Brianna,

I was thrilled to receive three letters from Fraser’s Ridge on the same day, all sharing the news of Stephen Bonnet’s demise. News of a death is not something I normally welcome but hearing this news has caused me to let out a sigh of relief. He plagued you all for far too long and he has found his rightful place in the Almighty’s judgment. It seems from each of your letters that we all share that feeling. 

William and I are making preparations to come to Fraser’s Ridge for the blessed occasion of Roger and Brianna’s wedding as well as Jeremiah’s baptism. How could we possibly say no to all three of your requests? 

We both look forward to seeing the family very soon.

Your loyal servant,

Lord John Grey 

 

Jamie finishes reading the letter out loud and Claire and Marsali are laughing.

“So you all wrote to Lord John without talking to each other?” Marsali asks. 

“Aye, it appears so,” Jamie says feeling a bit embarrassed.

“He must feel absolutely harassed into coming to the wedding.” Claire says with a smile. 

“Well, I am glad he is coming. We should have as much family present as possible. Da, have you heard from Aunt Jacosta?”

“Yes, she is venturing to Fraser’s Ridge for the first time. She is keen to witness the wedding and the baptism.”

“We best make sure she doesn’t push me down the mountain and replace me at the alter with Lord John.” Roger says, with humor.

“Aye,” says Murtagh, “We’ll keep an eye on you, lad.”

“Everyone ready for dinner?” Marsali announces.

She is met with many positive and hungry replies as the Fraser’s Ridge family settles for dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

“I just have to finish taking it in at the waist and it will be perfect,” Marsali announces to Brianna as she puts the final pin in what will be her wedding dress. It was the dress she had worn at River Run for the first party where she met Lord John. It was a beautiful dress and without a little baby bump to conceal it was even more flattering on Brianna’s more slender figure. 

“What do you think, Momma? Hair down or swept up?” 

“Your hair does look stunning when its down and the light can catch it.”

“Aye, I agree,” Marsali adds.

Brianna smiles. She was never really one of those girls who fantasied about getting married with the big white wedding dress and long train. But she can’t deny that she has gotten a bit swept away in these plans. Maybe it’s because it’s Roger, maybe because so many things that were weighing her down are past her now. Maybe it’s a combination of both. But she really is looking forward to the ceremony and celebration, which are only a few days away. They are expecting Aunt Jocasta and Lord John to arrive at the Ridge tomorrow. Murtagh, Fergus and Marsali have kindly given up their cabins for their guests and will be staying at Jamie and Claire’s. Obviously it will be a small affair but that is just fine with Brianna. 

“Ok, lass, get out of this so I can get to work.” Marsali says and Brianna steps out of the dress. While Brianna gets back into her regular clothes Claire can’t help but feel grateful that she is able to experience all of this with her daughter. When she decided to return to the past to reconnect with Jamie she knew she could be giving up on these moments with Brianna. But even despite the painful trials the family has experienced since Bree’s surprise arrival in the past, Claire is brimming with joy that they are together.

“Momma?” Bree asks, “Everything alright?”

Claire blinks and her daughter spies tears in her eyes, “Momma, you’re crying!”

“It’s tears of joy, Bree, don’t worry.” The mother and daughter hug. “When I first got back to Jamie, I tried not to think about all the things I would miss out on with you, it just hurt too much. But now you are here and I get to experience my grandchild, I get to see you marry the man you love. I just feel blessed more than I could hope for.”

“Momma,” wiping tears from her own eyes, “Despite everything that’s happened, the best decision I ever made was to find you and Jamie. It makes me complete, in a way I’ve never felt before. I only wish….” She trails off, not finishing her thought.

“Wish what?” Claire asks after watching her daughter’s mind turn around and around.

“I wish Daddy could see me get married, especially to Roger since he was so fond of the Reverend. I just...feel guilty even thinking that around Jamie. Jamie has done so much for me and I’m so grateful to have him in my life but it makes I can't deny my guilt.”

Claire wraps her arm around Bree, “I totally understand where this guilt comes from, darling, I think it’s natural. But there is enough room in your heart for both your fathers. And I know, technically, Frank hasn’t even been born yet but I just know he’ll be smiling down on you when you marry Roger. He would happy that you found your soul mate and fought hard for it. Frank loved you more than anything on this Earth, Brianna, he would never want you to feel guilt on his behalf. He would want you to be happy beyond measure.”

Brianna nods, knowing this is true in a logical sense. But still feelings of guilt remain and internally she tells her father she loves him, hoping somewhere he hears it and believes it. 

She heads to her cabin knowing that Jeremiah will be getting hungry. Roger and Jeremiah are on the front porch when she returns smiling and waving. 

“Mommy’s back. We’ve missed her but we had lots of fun, didn’t we you wee monster?” Roger cooes over his son.

“Monster?”

“He gets faster by the day, you turn away from him for a moment and he’s into something else.” Bree laughs because she knows that to be true; one minute he’s in the laundry basket the next he’s almost to the hearth. He’s a handful but an adorable one.

“Jamie said once you got back he needs me down by the whiskey stills to help get it ready for the arrival of the guests and the wedding. Do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Bree gently kisses Roger, “I’m going to feed the wee monster and maybe do a little sketching before dinner.”

Roger wraps an arm around her waist, “And maybe he can spend a little time grandda and grannie after dinner and you and I can have a little alone time? I don’t imagine we’ll have much time for privacy once the guests arrive.”

Again, Bree kisses him, “I’m sure that can be arranged.” And Roger heads off to the stills. When he gets there he is a bit shocked to see that it’s only Jamie; he was expecting Murtagh and Fergus too, maybe he just got there first. 

“Aye, Roger, come have a sip,” Jamie calls, “Tell me how it tastes?”

Roger takes a sip; it’s not the best whiskey he’s ever had but in this time, in this place, it’s pretty darn impressive.

“Impressive, indeed, Jamie. I think our guests will enjoy it. And Bree and I will be happy to toast our marriage with it.”

Jamie smiles and nods, taking another sip himself.

“Are Murtagh and Fergus held up?”

“No,” says Jamie matter a factly, “I didn’t ask them to come.”

“Oh,” Roger replies a little shocked.

“No, I wanted to see you alone.” Jamie’s tone shifts, little more intense than is probably necessary. 

“Roger, obviously our situation is not traditional, so the typical father, son-in-law talk before a wedding seems unnecessary. I believe I know your character and trust in your love for my daughter. Of course, I give my blessing on this marriage.”

Roger nods and starts to respond but Jamie raises his hand in a gesture of silence, “But marriage is hard in the best of circumstances. And you two in this different time with war looming in the future, it can bring about tension. Marriage is as much about patience as it is about love. You’re a stubborn ass, MacKenzie,” Roger is about to protest but thinks better of it. “And so is my daughter. There are times when it’s important to be right and there are times when its not, you have to learn that. I know it’s hard, as a stubborn ass myself. But everything cannot be a battle at home when real battles are coming soon enough.”

Roger takes in this advice, “Thank you Jamie, this means a lot. I know I can be stubborn but I want to make Brianna happy, I want to make Jeremiah happy, those are my priorities. I want to be the man my father would be proud of, the Reverend would be proud of and a man you can be proud of. Your opinion means a lot.” 

Jamie firmly places his hand on Roger’s shoulder, “I think your father and the Reverend are proud of you, lad. And I am proud to call you my son.”

Roger holds in his emotions, “Thank you.”

“Lets have another drink, son.” Jamie says, raising his glass, “To a long a happy and marriage!”

“Slainte.” Roger replies and they clink glasses, downing the whiskey, “Just one more?”

“Aye,” Jamie pours another, “But I’m blaming you if the women scold us.”

“Fair enough.”

Brianna decides not to wait for Roger any longer and heads to her parents house for dinner, maybe he was already there. She bundles Jemmy up against the cold and heads up the hill. Just as she approaches her mother’s garden she sees Jamie and Roger walking towards the house. Suddenly Jamie lets out a large laugh and pats Roger on the back. Oh God, they’re drunk!

“If you drink all of our supply what will be left for the wedding?” Bree tries to sound stern but can’t help herself from giggling. 

“Don’t worry, leannain, there will be plenty for the celebration.” Jamie says with a smile, “Roger, take the wee monster, will you? I want to talk to Bree.”

“Are you sure you can carry him?” Bree asks with a laugh.

Roger kisses his wife on the cheek and takes the baby, “Please, I’ve been much more pissed than this and done more dangerous things than take a baby.”

Jamie gives him a disapproving look and Roger makes for the house as quickly as possible. 

“So, you and Roger have fun at the still, Da?”

“He’s a good man, Brianna. He loves you and Jeremiah more than life itself, of that I have no doubt,” Brianna’s smile could light up all of Fraser’s Ridge at that moment, “But I’ll tell you what I told him, marriage is hard and you are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met. I suppose I can take credit for that in you,” he says with a wink.

“Have patience with each other. Keep the big battles for the war that’s coming not with each other.”

Bree takes what he says to heart, knowing her stubbornness and temper has been known to cause problems before, “Thanks Da, I appreciate the advice. But you forgot something you can take credit for?”

“Well its not your good looks, that’s from your mother.”

“No, my temper,” she smacks on him on the arm and he laughs.

“Aye, you’re welcome!” They hug still sharing a laugh when Claire appears at the door. 

“Do you two plan to join us?” Jamie wraps an arm around his daughter.

“Coming wife,” Claire rolls her eyes and heads inside, “See, patience.”

“Aahh, such a wise lesson.” Brianna winks as she walks into the house in front of her father.


	28. Chapter 28

“Mr. MacKenzie, Mistress Cameron would like a moment of your time in private.” Ulysses announces to Roger as he is returning to his cabin after a busy morning of getting their guests settled. Aunt Jocasta and her entourage arrived at the Ridge not long after dawn with Lord John and William and eventually Fr. Kerry arriving a few hours later. Roger had been busy helping the priest get settled while Brianna had been helping John and William. 

“Hello Ulysses, I don’t even think I got a chance to greet you upon your arrival. Welcome to Fraser’s Ridge.”

Ulysses bows, “Thank you Mr. MacKenzie, we are happy to be here for such a happy occasion.” Roger isn’t sure he believes that sentiment but he’ll accept it. 

“And, of course, I am happy to see Mistress Cameron. Shall we head up to her cabin?”

“She’s here, in your and Miss Brianna’s cabin.”

“Oh,” trying and likely failing to hide his surprise, “Alright then.” Roger walks into his house to find Aunt Jocasta sitting by the hearth appearing to be deep in thought. 

“Mistress, Mr. MacKenzie has returned.” Ulysses announces.

“Thank you Ulysses, you may leave us now.”

He bows to his mistress and exits. 

“Mistress Cameron, I hope you find your cabin comfortable. I know Fraser’s Ridge is a bit more rural than River Run but we all want you to be happy and comfortable during your visit here.”

“The cabin is more that satisfactory, young man, thank you. Please sit, I feel I should air some concerns before the wedding tomorrow.”

“Concerns?”

“I know you claim to be a MacKenzie though we don’t seem to have any direct kin in common. Do you find that strange?”

Of course Roger knows they do have family in common, given what Claire told him about being descended from Dougal, Jocasta’s brother and Geillis. But of course he can’t say that. 

“Suppose it could be strange, though MacKenzie is rather common name in Scotland, no?”

Jocasta ignores this question, knowing there is more to this story but also knowing she won’t get it from Roger. “My niece loves you; she loyally waited for you. I can assume that you love her equally?”

Roger feels like she is setting some sort of trap for him, testing him in some way, let's hope he doesn’t fail, “I love Brianna with all my heart. All I thought about on my journey with the Mohawk was getting back to her; I was living for her at those times when I wasn’t sure I could go on.” He looks at the older woman but her face appears untouched by his words, “I know that Brianna and my road has been, untraditional, but we’ve overcome more than most and I trust in our love.”

She nods but doesn’t respond; “I know that you have your doubts about me, especially when Brianna could have had any number of husbands of a higher stature than myself. But I can promise you, Mistress Cameron, I love Brianna with all my heart and I will spend my life making her happy and keeping her safe.”

“Well, maybe if you had kept that promise after your hand fasting, she would not have been violated by that monster.”

She might as well have slapped him across the face the effect was the same. He has to keep his temper in check but he also can’t allow a comment like to slide.

“What happened to Bree in Wilmington was horrific and the man who did it is rotting in hell where he belongs. I accept the responsibility for my part in that but my wife and I have come to terms with it and we’ve moved on. As someone who also loves Brianna I would hope you would as well, for her sake.”

Roger is slightly shaking due to the effort of keeping his emotions in check and grateful that Jocasta can’t actually see it.

“And what about the boy?”

“My son? What about my son?” Roger asks purposely emphasizing the word my.

“I need to trust that you will always stand by him despite the fact that boy could likely be Bonnet’s,”

“I am going to stop you right there, Jocasta,” Roger interrupts using her first name for the first time as the tight reigns on his temper start to slip, “Jeremiah MacKenzie is my son, he is not Stephen Bonnet’s son. I love that boy; he and Brianna are what keep my heart beating. I would lay down my life for both of them without hesitation. There is no question of whom his father is and I must insist that you never bring up the matter again. Not in my presence or anyone in this family’s presence.”

Jocasta again nods without a verbal response and they remain in a tense silence for many minutes. 

“Roger,” Jocasta says as she stands, “I still maintain that there are truths you are choosing to keep from me and I suppose a man is entitled to that,” She begins to move and instinctually Roger takes her arm to assist her which does not go unnoticed, “But I do not doubt your love for Brianna and Jeremiah.”

Roger lets out a deep breath, “Just keep your temper in check, young man,” Jocasta smiles, “I know it was a struggle during this conversation.” She was testing him, just like he suspected.

“I will, Mistress Cameron. Scots and their tempers.” She smiles as she urges him to move her to the door. 

“Aye, Scots and our tempers.” She kisses him on the cheek, “Please call me Aunt Jocasta.”

“Yes, Aunt Jocasta,” And he opens the door for her, “We shall see you for dinner at Jamie and Claire’s this evening."

“Looking forward to it. Come along Ulysses.” He takes her arm and bows to Roger. He returns to the house and lets out a deep breath and plops in a chair near the hearth. He can’t help but smile since it appears maybe he has thawed Jocasta a bit though he doubts she’ll fully let go of her questions about his MacKenzie connection. Eventually he should discuss that with Jamie and Claire. 

“Wow,” a voice calls from the back door making Roger jump, “I don’t know if anyone has ever spoken to Jocasta Cameron like that.” Brianna is smiling while walking over to her husband. 

“You were eavesdropping, huh?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” She says as she settles herself on Roger’s lap, “I didn’t like her tone with you and I wanted to intervene but you had it in hand.”

“I think I thawed some of the ice around her heart.”

“The speech about Jemmy didn’t hurt,” She smiles and gently kisses him and he holds her face close to his.

“Those aren’t just words, Brianna, it’s the truth. My heart beats for the two of you, you’re my world.” She kisses him again.

“I know,” she replies in between kisses, “And I am so lucky to be marrying you.”

“Ah, lass, I think I won the lottery in this scenario,” He deepens their kiss and she moves to straddle his waist, “Where’s Jemmy?”

“Playing with Germain at Momma and Da’s.” She answers as she begins to remove his shirt.

“So, we have a little time,” He replies as he gets to work on the complicated 18th century clothing.

“Precious little,” She swats his hands away and undoes her clothes herself to save time and is quickly down to her shift. He picks her up and carries her to their bed. 

It’s fast and clumsy at first, two people just excited to have the chance to be together. But Brianna slows it down, turning Roger over so she is on top, “Let’s try not to rush this like teenagers, ok?” He nods and she says in a deeper huskier tone, “I want to really feel you, Roger.” And she slowly grinds on him, causing him to moan loudly. She leans down and captures his lips while he runs his hand up and down her back. She moves faster now and he meets her pace and just before she comes there is a loud pound on the door that freezes them both.

“Miss Brianna? Mr. Roger? It’s Fr. Kelly. I would like to discuss some aspects of the sacrament with you. Mistress Fraser said you were at home.”

Roger can’t help but laugh but Brianna looks mortified. Roger holds her hip and starts moving again, “What are you doing?” She asks.

“What do think? It’s not healthy to stop in the middle like this,” And then he hits that spot inside Brianna that makes her explode and melt at the same time.

“Oh my God,” she calls out in climax with Roger following though staying silent.

“Miss Brianna?” The priest calls, pounding again on the door, “Are you quite all right?”

Brianna is alright, for sure but not capable of speaking at the moment.

“Father,” Roger calls, “We’ll be right with you, aye? Brianna’s had a run in with a hard object.” Brianna smacks her arm and stifles a giggle. 

Sounding confused and still a bit concerned the priest replies, “Oh yes. I hope all is well.”

“Oh yes, it is.” Brianna replies though only Roger heard her. They gather their wits about them and hastily get dressed, “Do you think there is a special place in hell for unmarried couples who fornicate with a priest on the other side of the door?”

“If there is,” Roger says with a smile heading for the door, “I can’t wait to get there.” Just before opening the door he kisses Brianna again, “Father Kerry, sorry for the delay. Do come in.”

The priest looks at the young couple, wondering if they shouldn’t start their conversation with confession.

Later that evening after dinner with all their guests while cleaning up the kitchen and preparing the after dinner tea and whiskey, Brianna recalls to her mother what she overheard between Jocasta and Roger.

“Well, good for Roger,” Claire says with a smile, “Jocasta is a good woman but she can be a bit of a bully, good for him for standing up to her. I think she’ll respect him more now.”

“I should hope so.” Brianna replies.

“So you and Roger met with Fr. Kerry?” Brianna blushes as bit remembering what the priest interrupted.

“Yes, we did.” 

“Bree, everything alright.”

“Of course Momma just, a bit of a close call with the priest is all. Roger and I were enjoying some alone time when he came over and well,” Now it’s Claire’s turn to blush.

“Ah, I see,” Claire wraps her arm around her daughter’s shoulder, “You two deserve some alone time, it’s pretty rare around here.” Claire says wistfully, wishing she could find some alone time her husband. 

They take the tea and whiskey to the table and pass it along. Jocasta raises a glasses and the rest follow her lead, “To the happy couple. May they live long lives together and bless us all with many more bairns. Slainte!”

“Slainte.” They all repeat and take a drink. 

After the first round of tea and whiskey Lord John stands, “Well, it’s been a long day and we need our rest for tomorrow, I think William and I shall retire. Come William.” William rises and politely says good night to all.

“I can walk you to the cabin,” Brianna says as she grabs a shawl and a lantern.

As they walk along to Murtagh’s cabin where they are staying, William runs ahead leaving Brianna and John alone. Brianna takes John’s arm, “Thank you for coming all this way, John, I really do appreciate it. It just wouldn’t feel complete without you here.” 

He pats her hand, “It’s our pleasure of course. William would have hated to miss it.”

“And I suppose you are breathing a sigh of relief, not having to be the one at the alter with me.” She says with a laugh though Lord John doesn’t respond in kind.

“It would have been my honor to marry you, Brianna, I am sure you know that.”

Brianna worries she’s offended Lord John as he sounds particularly serious, “I meant nothing by that John. I’m sorry,”

He stops and turns to her, “No Brianna, I am sorry. I am immeasurably happy for you and Roger. Seeing the two of you together reminds me of your parents and their bond is one you rarely see in this world.” He pauses to consider his next words carefully, “I always knew I could never be with Jamie, especially after seeing his undying love for Claire. But I suppose, ever briefly, I considered what a future with you would look like. And I admit it looked happy.” He looks after William, with a look of love, imagining what life would have been like for his son with a mother figure in his life. Then he looks at Brianna, with tears swimming in her eyes and he is disappointed for having upset her.

He wipes an escaped tear from her cheek, “But please forgive this selfish bout of melancholy, Bree. That’s all it is, selfishness.”

She grabs his hand, “You are a dear, dear friend John. As you once said about my father, you are one the people I cherish most on this Earth and I hate to see you melancholy.”

“It shall pass, Bree,” he says as he tucks her hand into her arm and continues walking.

When Brianna returns to her cabin that night she tries to wipe the remaining tears away from her eyes but she knows Roger will notice the redness of her eyes and know something is wrong. 

She enters the cabin to see Roger covering his mouth to say ‘Be quite’ as Jemmy is happy snuggled in his bassinet. Roger waves Brianna over towards the hearth where he kisses her and instantly notices she’s been crying.

“Love, what’s wrong?” he asks.

She hugs him, letting him rub her back and then tucks her head into the crook of his neck, “I’m a terrible person.”

This makes Roger laugh, remembering how the conversation before their first kiss started the same way, “Why would you say that, lass?”

“I didn’t consider how difficult attending the wedding might be for Lord John. I was thinking about myself and Da and didn’t think for a second that it could be hard on him.”

“Why? Because of his feelings for you?” Roger asks but there is not jealousy in his tone just matter-of-fact.

But Bree still didn’t really like the question, “He doesn’t really have feelings for me, Roger. We’ve been through this.”

“I’m not accusing him of anything but you know you are special to him.” Bree could pick a fight in this moment but father’s previous advice rang in her mind.

“You may be right but I think it’s more about his feelings for Jamie. He knows he could never be with Jamie but if he had married me, he would always be connected to Jamie in a very special way. At the end of the day, it’s really always about Jamie.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants, even when it’s not possible. But, Lord John’s feelings for the Fraser family run deep and in the end he would want to be here for the wedding.”

“I know you're right, I just feel…selfish.”

Roger kisses the top of her head, “It’s ok, Bree, you are allowed to be a little selfish. It is your wedding.”

“Our wedding.” She tilts her head up and their lips meet. They easily drift off to sleep content in each other’s arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Roger thought Brianna was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He thought that when she was sleeping, when she was up to her shins in mud, when she was chasing Jemmy around and even when she was furious with him. Nothing could compromise her beauty in his eyes. So as he watches her walk down the makeshift aisle toward him on their wedding day, he thinks his heart could just stop. She was dressed in a beautiful dress, one he knew she had worn at River Run. Her hair is cascading down her back like a curly red waterfall. The sun is illuminating her from behind making her look like an angel on Earth. 

Claire and Jamie escorts her down the aisle, each beaming with pride and tears are just starting to escape from Claire’s eyes. They had arranged the ceremony venue in a spot where the mountain views are most prominent and beautiful. The small group of family stand in a semi circle, all smiling and ready to show their love and support for the new couple.

When Claire, Brianna and Jamie arrive to Roger Fr. Kerry says, “Who gives this woman in marriage?”

“Her mother, Frank Randall and I do.” Jamie says proudly. Brianna snaps her head toward Jamie, clearly not knowing he was going to mention Frank. Tears spring from Bree’s eyes as her father envelopes her in his arms. “Good bless you both.”

“Thank you, Da.” She turns to Claire and hugs her right, “Thank you for everything Momma.”

“I love you, darling. And Frank is here and I know he is smiling down on all of this.”

Brianna nods and smiles at her mother. Then her parents take her hands and place them in Roger’s.

“Thank you, Jamie and Claire. Thank you for everything.” The groom says. 

Claire’s tears are freely falling now and Jamie puts his arm around his wife and walks her to their designated spot. He is holding her up as much as she is anchoring him. 

“Welcome family, on this joyous day as we unite under God, Roger Jeremiah and Brianna Ellen. In the name of the Father, the Son and The Holy Ghost.”

The priest continues with the blessings but Brianna isn’t fully listening. She is lost in Roger’s eyes and thinking of everything they have endured to come to this moment. Their first kiss at the Reverend’s house; the fight at the festival; reuniting in Wilmington only to be torn apart again; those desperate months apart and now their life with their son in the 18th Century North Carolina back country. It’s not the life she envisioned back in Boston but she wouldn’t exchange it for anything. 

Roger winks at her, which makes her smile, “Here comes the big part,” He whispers, “Though we have done this before.” 

Fr. Kerry says, “Roger, repeat after me. I, Roger Jeremiah, take thee Brianna Ellen to be my lawfully wedded wife,”

Roger speaks with a clear voice, “I, Roger Jeremiah, take thee Brianna Ellen to be my lawfully wedded wife,”

“With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship,” the priest continues.

Roger repeats these words with eyes only for Brianna, as if there isn’t another soul around them. 

Fr. Kerry completes the vow and Roger repeats, his voice dripping in love and loyalty, “In sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, so long as we both shall live, I plight thee my troth.”

Fr. Kerry looks to Brianna, “I, Brianna Ellen, take thee Roger Jeremiah to by my lawfully wedded husband,”

“I, Brianna Ellen, take thee Roger Jeremiah to by my lawfully wedded husband,” She doesn’t wait for the priest to prompt her, she knows what to say next and can’t wait to say it. “With my goods I thee endow, with my body I thee worship. In sickness and in health, in richness and in poverty, so long as we both shall live, I plight thee my troth.”

Even Fr. Kerry couldn’t resist a smile as he says, “By the power vested in my by Holy Mother Church, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bonnie bride!”

Roger gently takes Brianna’s face in his hands, “I love you, lass, forever.” 

“I love you too, always.” And their lips meet in a kiss like they’ve never experienced. As if they each poured every once of love pulsing in their bodies into the kiss. The family claps and Jemmy makes a loud noise close to a laugh, clearly liking all the excitement. They break from the kiss and Roger signals to Lizzie, who was tending to the baby during the ceremony to bring him over. Rogers holds the baby between them and they embrace in a beautiful family hug.

“I wish I had a camera to capture that image,” Claire says quietly to Jamie.

“The make a handsome family, don’t they?” Claire nods, wiping a tear away.

“Yes they do,” She watches her daughter, true joy emanating from her very skin, “Thank you, Jamie, for mentioning Frank. I know that meant the world to her.”

Jamie smiles, “Aye, he deserves to part of this day.”

Aunt Jocasta embraces Brianna, “I am so very happy for you, niece. And hearing your middle name said made me think so fondly of your Grandmother and how she would have adored you.”

Brianna squeezes Jocasta’s hand, “Thank you Auntie. I felt the spirit of many departed souls with us today.” Roger, still holding Jeremiah, wraps his arm around Brianna.

Jocasta looks in Roger’s direction, “I have heard much of your singing voice, Roger. Will you be treating us today?”

He smiles at Brianna, “Aye, I think you might.”

Brianna is surprised but he stops her before she can ask, “You’ll just have to wait,” He gently kisses her, “Wife.” She playfully swats him on the arm and then escorts Jocasta into Claire and Jamie’s house where the wedding lunch will be held. 

Lord John joins Claire and Jamie as they head to the house, “What a beautiful ceremony. The both look happy enough to float on the air.”

“Yes,” says Claire, “Young love is a beautiful thing to behold.”

“True,” says Lord John, “But their love has endured much more than most. Their bond is like yours, solid as oak.”

Jamie smiles at Claire and then turns to Lord John, “Lord John, I don’t know if I have adequately thanked you for what you did for Brianna while we journeyed to retrieve Roger. And I do not mean the offer of marriage, I mean the support and friendship you provided. She needed it and you were selfless. Thank you, again and always.” He reaches his hand out to Lord John who graciously accepts it and smiles, looking into Jamie’s eyes. 

The appreciation in Jamie’s eyes inspires Lord John to be truly honest, “I appreciate the kind words, Jamie, however I was not completely selfless.” Claire glances at Jamie with a sense of apprehension. “That first evening at River Run, I did not need to be introduced, I knew when I entered the room that she was your daughter. And I was immediately drawn to her. I assumed it was because of her connection to you, Jamie, but soon I discovered it was something else." His eyes have drifted from Jamie to Brianna who is holding Jemmy, talking to William. “I have true affection for Brianna. It was no chore to offer her my friendship it was my great pleasure. And if things had taken a tragic end with Roger, it would have been my honor to marry her. Brianna will always occupy a special place in my heart.”

Claire lowers her voice to ask, “Are you in love with our daughter, Lord John?” 

Jamie looks at Lord John, clearly having the same question in his mind but not quite ready to ask it.

“I don’t know, Claire,” He answers honestly, “What I do know is that I have never felt the way I feel for Brianna for any other woman.”

Claire and Jamie look at each other, wordlessly sharing their concerns.

“But,” Lord John interjects, “I am fully aware of where Brianna’s heart lives. She made it clear during our time at River Run; I’ve seen it here at Fraser’s Ridge and only a fool would ignore what we saw here today: true, pure love.”

Claire lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“I would never, could never do anything to jeopardize Brianna’s happiness with Roger. I would never hurt her and I’m quite fond of Roger, I believe he loves her more than anything. My feelings are….confusing but they are my confusion to sort out.”

Brianna sees the three of them looking quite serious and hands Jemmy to Roger to investigate, “This is a happy day, you three, why do you look so down cast?”

“It’s nothing, darling,” Claire says, “We were just,”

“Talking about love,” Lord John interrupts, “Loves we’ve had, loves we’ve lost.”

Brianna takes Lord John’s arm and smiles at him, “Well no more talk of love’s lost. Not on a day so filled with love. I think what we all need is a little whiskey and some lunch. There’s nothing whiskey can’t cure, right Da?”

“Of course, leannain!” Brianna whisks Lord John away, joining Roger and Jemmy on their way into the house. Claire and Jamie hang back.

“I feel sad for him,” Jamie says, “He never seems to be able to have what his heart desires.”

“True,” It’s all Claire can think to say. She can’t deny that she is concerned that another man clearly has feelings for her married daughter. But she also can’t ignore the sadness she feels for Lord John. A man who, from the outside appears to have it all, but on the inside has a heart unsatisfied. She knows a little bit about that, it’s how she felt when she was away from Jamie. And she has no doubt it is the way Frank felt in their marriage after her return. 

“Come Sassenach, lets listen to the bride, aye? Leave melancholy behind and embrace the love of the day.” Claire smiles at Jamie and gives him a kiss.

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect this chapter to be our penultimate chapter, as our story is wrapping up.

Lizzy and Marsali worked so hard on this wedding luncheon and everything was wonderful. Jamie even said so in his speech, which made Lizzy blush. The gathered group is laughing, talking and basking in the glow of the love that permeates from Bree and Roger. 

Lizzy and Claire are preparing the tea and coffee while Marsali puts the finishing touches on the bride’s cake. Wedding cakes as the time travelers knew it in the 20th century were not common at this time. The bride’s cake was more like a fruit cake with a little alcohol baked in. It smells amazing and when Marsali presents it, the group breaks into applause. 

As all are enjoying their cake and tea, Roger and Bree step away to put a sleepy Jemmy down for a nap and then sneak out to the back of the house for a moment of privacy. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Brianna. Today and every day.”

“Well, you are quite handsome yourself, Husband.” She takes his face in her hands and kisses him, the intensity nearly taking his breath away.

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” And he kisses her again.

“You say that now,” She winks but he holds her tightly to him.

“I know our road has been difficult, Brianna, but we’ve overcome more than most could ever imagine and we’re stronger for it. It won’t always be easy but as long as we stay strong together we’ll get through anything.”

They lean their foreheads together and then embrace again.

“I know,” says Brianna, “That I am not always the easiest person to live with,”

“Aye,” Roger laughs, “But I’m not always a prize either.”

She smiles, “But when we were apart and I didn’t know if you were alive or dead all I could think about was the simple things I wanted to enjoy with you again. You know? Hearing you sing, debating history, being wrapped in your arms. And I just hoped that I would get those moments again. So, you say you are the luckiest man alive but I would argue we are both lucky because we get a second chance. And I don’t want to squander it. I can’t promise that I won’t loss my temper, I can’t promise I’ll always be the most rational person on the planet but I promise to always love you.”

Roger kisses her, passionately, “When I said I plight thee my troth, I meant it Brianna. I can’t promise you that I won’t make mistakes or loss my temper but you will always have my love and my loyalty.”

Again, they kiss and it heats up quite quickly with Roger moving Brianna up against the back wall of the house. But it does not last long when they hear the slam of a door, making them pull apart. 

“Come you two,” says Murtagh with a sly smile, “People are waiting on you.” He continues on to the privy laughing lightly. 

The couple can’t help but giggle themselves, “We will have time tonight since Momma and Da are watching Jeremiah.” Brianna reminds Roger.

“Yes, a wedding night like I imagined, with clean sheets and a bed.”

“No champagne but whiskey will do.”

“Whiskey will always do.” He smiles, straightens his jacket while she flattens her hair and smoothens out her dress, “Come along wife, I have a surprise for you.”

They walk back in, “Where did you two get off to?” Marsali asks Brianna.

“Oh you know, we just needed a little fresh air.”

“Aye, I know,” She winks and hands her a whiskey, she clinks their glasses, “To fresh air.”

“I’ll toast to that!”

“Hello everyone,” calls Roger from the hearth, “Thank you for sharing in this wonderful day and to those who traveled a great distance Brianna and I are beyond grateful. Jamie, Claire, thank you for opening your home and you hearts. Lizzy, Marsali, the food was impeccable. Really, today has been so very special.”

The group breaks out into applause while Roger retrieves his guitar; “I hope you will all indulge the groom on his wedding day. I want to play a song for my bride. It’s special to her.”

He sits down on a stool in front of the fire while the family finds spots to sit around the room. Claire comes and sits with her daughter and as the opening cords begin, Claire smiles knowing it’s a song Brianna loves. When she looks at her daughter she sees a smile but also tears beginning to form in her eyes. “All You Need is Love” by the Beatles, with Roger adding a bit of a folky edge. 

Roger’s voice really is beautiful and the entire room is transfixed as he sings but Brianna feels like she is the only person in the room, Roger singing into her very soul. And when the song comes to an end and the room erupts in thunderous applause, Brianna walks to Roger, to hug and kiss him. 

“Did you like it, lass?”

“The Beatles, on my wedding day, who wouldn’t like it?” She kisses him again, “I love it. Thank you.”

Jamie comes to Claire as he watches his daughter and son-in-law in close conversation, “That was a lovely song. Do you think he wrote that?”

Claire laughs, “No, he didn’t. She pulls Jamie away a bit and whispers, “It’s a song from our time. Brianna used to listen to it over and over again but never tired of it.” Claire smiles at memories of their home in Boston, music filling the halls. Then Jamie wraps an arm around her and she looks around this house and feels so much more at home. She wraps her arms around his middle, “It has been a perfect day, hasn’t it?”

“Aye, Sassenach, it has.”

Brianna walks up to her parents, “Can you believe that song?” She asks her mother.

“Perfect choice. He knows you well, darling.”

She turns to Jamie, “I didn’t even mention how handsome you look today, Da. Very dashing indeed.”

Jamie puffs up his chest, “Aye, I do look handsome,” making his wife and daughter laugh, “But you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen.”

“What about Momma?” Jamie looks deeply into Claire’s eyes remembering their wedding day like it was yesterday.

“Aye, she was the most breathtaking sight ever laid before my eyes.” Jamie and Claire stay locked in each other's eyes.

Then Brianna whispers, “That's the right answer, Da.” And she laughs. The laughter breaks the spell they have on each other and they laugh too.

Roger starts up the guitar again. He doesn’t dare ask for requests since the chances that he’ll know the tune are slim. So he starts to play a song well known around Scotland since the 19th century; it’s the closest he knows. The song is called “The Mist Covered Mountains of Home”. They listen intently to the lyrics, everyone in the room being able to relate:

“There shall I visit the place of my birth  
And they'll give me a welcome the warmest on earth  
All so loving and kind full of music and mirth,  
In the sweet sounding language of home.”

The song brings a tear to the eye of Aunt Jocasta and smile to Murtagh’s face. Around the second verse with Roger’s voice filling the house, Brianna stands up and pats her father on the shoulder. She whispers to him, “In my time it’s customary that the bride and her father have a dance together. Would you like to dance with me? This seems as good a song as any.”

Jamie beams at his daughter, a smile so bright it could blind you, “I would be honored.” He takes his daughter in his arms and she leans her head on his chest as they slowly move to the music.” Claire is sitting with Jocasta when she notices Bree and Jamie and she doesn’t even try to hold back her tears. Jocasta can sense Claire is crying, “It’s normal for a mother to be emotional on a day like today,” she says, “But dry your tears Claire, Brianna and Roger will be very happy.”

“Oh, yes, I have no doubt about that. And theses are tears of joy, I assure you. Jamie and Brianna are dancing together. That’s what brought a tear to my eye, seeing them together, so much alike, so happy. I’m a very lucky woman.”

“Aye, you are Claire. We all are.” Claire takes Jocasta’s hand and squeezes it. 

Roger finishes the song and watches as Brianna and Jamie hug, Jamie placing a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head. Roger had worried that Brianna would be missing Frank today and though he is sure she is, having Jamie here makes her smile in a way that warms Roger’s heart. 

A few hours later, Roger’s voice is horse from singing, his hands sore from playing. But he hasn’t wiped the smile off his face yet. Jocasta announces it’s time for her to retire so Jamie calls for one more toast. Roger and Fergus move around the room filling everyone’s glasses. 

“To Roger and Brianna, to many years of happiness, music, some more grandbabies,” he winks, “And to an abundance of love. Congratulations!”

Everyone shouts congratulations and drinks their whiskey. 

Roger, Brianna and Jemmy say their goodbyes to Aunt Jocasta.

“I think we shall retire as well,” says Lord John as he approaches the family, “Congratulations to you both.” He shakes Roger’s hand and kisses Brianna on the cheek. William shakes Roger’s hand and hugs Brianna.

“It was a wonderful day,” says William.

“We are so glad you could be with us.” Brianna says.

“Ok, you two,” says Marsali, “I think it’s time you head off for some wedding night privacy.”

“I have to feed Jemmy first and then we’ll be off. Marsali, thank you again for all your help with the dress with the bride’s cake.”

Marsali takes Brianna’s hands, “Of course. We’re sisters in one way or another,” she giggles, “It was my pleasure.”

Fergus shakes Roger’s hand, “You’re officially a Fraser now, Roger. Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you Fergus.”

Fergus crosses to Brianna, “You are a beautiful bride, sister,” he kisses her on each cheek, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you Fergus!” 

Brianna heads off to privately feed a sleepy Jemmy while Roger helps Jamie and Claire clean up as the Marsali, Fergus and Murtagh prepare to depart. Murtagh claps Roger on the shoulder, “Congratulations, lad. And quite a voice you have there.”

“Thanks, Murtagh.”

“You do have a lovely voice Roger, I never knew.” Claire says as she picks up more plates from the table.

“Well, I have to admit I’m not used to singing quite so much but it was fun.”

“It was a lovely wedding,” adds Jamie, “And don’t let Bree fret about Jemmy, we’ll take good care of the bairn.”

“Thank you again, for everything.” Claire hugs Roger.

“Welcome to the family, son.” She says with tears in her eyes. 

Brianna comes into the room, “Well, he is out like a light with a full belly. Hopefully he’ll sleep all night for Grannie and Grandda.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Jamie says as he kisses Brianna on the forehead. 

“Now, off you to go.” Brianna hugs her mother while Roger shakes Jamie’s hand. 

They head back to their cottage and when they get there they see from the windows candles have been light through out giving off a very romantic glow, “I think we have Fergus and Marsali to thank for this,” Brianna says as she smile. She goes to open the door.

“Wait,” Roger says as he pulls her back and sweeps her up into his arms, “I need to carry my bride across the threshold.”

She laughs as he opens the door and carries her through. He gently places her back on the ground, “Welcome home, wife.”

“Welcome home, husband.” They kiss and then Brianna gently starts to take off Roger’s jacket, once that is promptly removed he turns around to start untying her dress. It would take a lot less time in the 20th Century but eventually they are standing in front of each other in only their shifts, reminiscent of their first wedding night. Roger picks Brianna up, carries her to their bed and removes her shift before laying her down.

“With my body, I thee worship,” he whispers as he sends kisses down her neck to her breasts. He takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks, causing Brianna to moan and run her fingers through Roger’s hair. He kisses the spot between her breasts and starts work on the other nipple while his hand travels between her legs. He's moving slowly, enjoying every inch of her. 

“Taking your time, are we?” Brianna says in a husky voice before another moan escapes her involuntarily.

“You can’t worship someone quickly, lass.” He says with a smile as he starts kissing down her stomach, close to the space between her legs.

“Roger,” she moans quietly. And he smiles broadly as his lips begin to kiss her opening and his tongue begins to tease her.

Roger ‘worships’ Brianna slowly and faithfully until she collapses in release. Roger lays along side her, both sweaty and breathless.

“I have to say,” Brianna says, “I really like your version of worship.”

Roger chuckles and kisses her again. They lay in each other’s arms in comfortable silence for a while, breathing in each other’s scents and luxuriating in the warmth of each other’s arms. 

“I don’t know that I could picture a more perfect wedding,” Roger finally says.

Brianna sighs, “I agree.” She nuzzles in closer and then says, “I felt like my father, Frank that is, was there with us too. Did you feel like your parents and the Reverend were there?”

Roger takes a moment to think, “I don’t really remember my parents, they died when I was so young. But I definitely felt the Reverend. He always said that he looked forward to one day doing my marriage ceremony,” He smiles, a bit sadly and then laughs lightly, “If he had done the ceremony, it would have been so much longer. He would have talked a lot more, he would have gone off on tangents. I would have gotten a kick out of watching Jamie and Jocasta listen to one of Reverend’s sermons.” 

“I wish I could have known him,” Brianna says as she leans her chin on his chest to look into his eyes.

“He would have liked you and not just because of Frank and Claire. He adored red heads, especially intelligent red heads.”

“Bring home a lot of red heads, did you?” She asks in mock displeasure. 

“Oh, so many, lass!” And she jokingly punches him in the arm.

“Seriously though, the Reverend would have liked you very much. And I do believe he was here today.”

“Maybe he and Daddy were together,” Brianna says, tears pooling in her eyes.

Roger gently kisses her, “I think they were.”

The settle back into their comfortable silence until Brianna feels a bit more rested. 

“Well, husband,” she says as she straddles him, “It’s my turn to worship.” And she kisses him passionately and starts heading down his chest, leaving a trail of fiery kisses behind. 

“Bree,” Roger moans out.

“Shh, I’m worshiping.” And Roger stays quite, letting Brianna have her turn, thinking about being with her for the rest of their lives. He can’t help but smile at that thought.


	31. Chapter 31

It’s been months since Brianna and Roger’s Fraser’s Ridge wedding. More settlers have joined the Ridge, Jeremiah is walking and talking up a storm and spring has sprung and already given way to summer. Its July 4, a date that means nothing yet, just the 4th day of the seventh month of the year. Of course, Brianna knows this day’s future significance and can’t help but smile, memories flooding back to her. She remembers the parade in Boston, going with Frank to hear the Boston Pops perform patriotic favorites, watching the breathtaking fireworks. When she arrives at her mother’s cabin to help her with some gardening, Claire notices the smile on her daughter’s face.

“Happy 4th of July,” she whispers.

Bree laughs, “Its just so strange to be here years before this day becomes a world history defining day. I mean, wow, it’s amazing.”

Claire knows the feeling having been in the past longer, it’s both exciting and overwhelming to have the knowledge of the future and not be able to share it. 

“Where’s wee Jemmy?” Claire asks.

“He’s off with Daddy and Grandda, heading down to the stream to cool down while they check on the whiskey.”

“I hope they keep a close eye on him, he’s moving faster and faster every day.”

Bree sighs, “You’re telling me! Lizzie was heading down that way so she’ll be there to help too.”

Claire and Brianna work in the garden in comfortable silence for a while when they hear the familiar sounds of Jeremiah being chased closely by Roger and Jamie.

“The wee monster is fast,” says Jamie with more pride than annoyance. 

“Aye, he is. I expect he’ll get his height and speed from the Fraser blood.” Roger says. 

“And hopefully the brains from the MacKenzie side,” Brianna smiles while giving Roger a quick kiss. 

Claire scoops up her grandson and holds him above her, “My little sweet pea is not so little anymore.” And she tickles him leaving him in a fit of giggles. 

“Come along, you all,” Jamie announces, “We have a fresh batch of whiskey to test out.”

The family gather at Jamie and Claire’s for supper and a whiskey taste test. When Claire and Bree toast their glasses they whisper, “Happy 4th of July.” Roger guesses what they are saying and smiles causing Jamie to lean over and inquire,

“What are they up to?”

“Today is the 4th of July.”

“Aye, I suppose it is.” Jamie replies not following.

“In a few years time it will become the most significant date in American history. It’s the day America claims it’s independence from England. The Revolution will begin. In our time, it’s a big holiday in America. It’s considered America’s birthday.”

“I see,” says Jamie, both intrigued and apprehensive, the thought of the Revolution never far from his mind.

“We have time, Jamie,” says Roger “And you have all of us.”

Jamie smiles at Roger, touched by the show of support.

“Aye, thank you, son.”

Jamie has started calling Roger son here and there since the wedding and it warms Roger’s heart. And it always warms Brianna’s heart. They are a real family and the love and loyalty they all share is profound. As The MacKenzie’s head back to their cabin, Bree asks,

“You like it when Da calls you son, don’t you?”

“Of course, it’s nice. And it feels like any wall there was between us at the troubled beginning of our relationship is long since crumbled.”

Brianna wraps her arm around Roger’s waist and nuzzles into his side, “I feel very lucky to be here. It’s not the future I planned for back in Boston but it just feels right.”

Roger kisses her on top of her head, “I agree, lass.”

The next morning, as Jamie and Claire are slowly rousing from their sleep they hear their front door bang open, “Momma!”

Bree calls as she flies into the house, carrying Jemmy in her arms and Roger on heels. She looks panicked, Roger less so. Claire runs to them,

“Bree what is wrong?” She hands Claire Jemmy, who is smiling and happy and Claire is confused.

“His left eye Momma, look at the area next to his left eye! What is that? I thought maybe a rash but….” Claire inspects the area, it’s red, blotchy and raised from the skin. 

“Has he been bit?” Jamie asks.

“Not that we’re aware of,” Roger answers, “And it doesn’t seem to bother him, as you can see.” As Jemmy laughs at funny faces Roger is making in his direction. 

Claire puts the boy on his back on the kitchen table and examines the area. Bree stands at her side, anxious. 

“Well,” says Claire, “Firstly I don’t think its anything to worry about.”

Bree lets out a long breath, “Thank goodness.”

“I think it’s what’s called a strawberry birthmark; it’s a condition often found in infants and babies. It’s a cluster of blood vessels, not harmful and will go away before too long.”

“Even if it’s so close to his eye?” Brianna asks.

“I don’t think we have to worry about it effecting his vision. It’ll likely disappear as quickly as it appeared,” Claire looks down at Jemmy and gives him a big smile, “Right you little cutie pie?” And she gives him kisses.

Brianna scoops him up and kisses him, “Well thank goodness. Sorry if we startled you, I just got panicked.”

“It’s normal, Bree, all new mothers know the feeling.”

“I doubt you ever overacted like that with me, Momma.”

Claire smiles, “Once or twice.” And she hugs her daughter.

“Alright, MacKenzie’s, lets head home so Grannie and Grandda can have their breakfast. Da, still up for some target practice later? I don’t want to be rusty before our hunt next week.”

“Aya, lass, later this afternoon after I return from checking the snares.”

Bree takes Jemmy in her arms and heads for the door when she notices that Roger is still standing by the table.

“Roger,” she calls, “Is everything alright?”

“Claire,” he says as if out of a trance, “Are strawberry birthmarks hereditary?”

Claire nods, “Yes in most cases if the parent had one, the child will,” Claire stops talking seeing Roger’s eyes light up in a way she hasn’t seen before.

“I had one, by my left eye,” Roger says, “Obviously I don’t remember having it but any time I would go to the doctor as a child the Reverend would mention it to the doctor. Even though it wasn’t terribly important he found it interesting because my mother had one too. So it was always in my memory that I had a strawberry birthmark but I never even knew what one looked like.”

Bree crosses to Roger and grabs his hand, “Does this mean…”

All the eyes in the room turn to Claire, like she is an all knowing oracle.

“Sassenach, what do you think?”

“I think,” she starts, “From a scientific point of view, the chances that Jeremiah is biologically your son, Roger, just shot through the roof. I can guarantee that Brianna never had a strawberry birthmark, so his father would have had to have one.”

Tears start to pool in Brianna’s eyes as she squeezes Roger who is smiling. Jamie looks at Claire with a look of admiration and peace. Roger takes Jemmy from his mother’s arms,

“Look,” Roger says, “Jeremiah was just as much my son yesterday before we found the birthmark as he is now. I’d love him even without this knowledge. But,” Roger chokes up a bit on his words.

“There is no shame in finding yourself a bit relieved, son,” Jamie says, “I think we can all agree it’s good to know the truth.”

Roger nods as he holds Jemmy closer and kisses Brianna on the cheek. 

“Yes,” Brianna says through free falling tears, “It is.” She beams at Roger and it appears to Claire that maybe a weight was lifted from her daughter’s shoulders. An unspoken weight, one that wasn’t discussed but still existed and Claire finds herself wiping tears from her eyes. 

“An eventful start to our day, aye, Sassenach,” Jamie says he wraps an arm around Claire’s shoulders and wipes a tear from her face. 

Brianna and Roger walk back to their cabin, a sleepy Jemmy in his mother’s arms. She gently puts him in his bassinet and approaches Roger who sits at the kitchen table. 

She tenderly touches his shoulder and takes the seat next to him, “Roger,” she whispers. 

Roger’s eyes are intently on the sleeping form of his son, “Any time I thought I saw a glimmer of myself in him I would push the feeling down and remind myself that it didn’t matter. He is my son regardless. And now we have as close to proof as possible that he is my son and I almost feel guilty for feeling relieved. I’m so happy to know he is mine but can’t shake that feeling that’s wrong of me to feel that way,” He finally looks at Brianna, tears swimming in his eyes, “Does that make any sense?”

Brianna gets out of her seat, kneels in front of her husband and takes his hands in hers, “Roger, I completely understand what you are saying and you have nothing to feel guilty about. This question was hanging over our head and we had resigned ourselves to never knowing. So accepted the truth as we choose to see it; Jeremiah is your son. But just because we accepted our truth didn’t take away the question, no matter how much we pushed it away,” She tenderly takes Roger’s face in her hands, “But I believe that you would love him just as much without an answer as you do with. Because you two have forged a bond that is stronger than anything, even blood. And that’s what matters.”

Brianna kisses Roger, tears streaming down both their faces.

“Now, he’s really gone,” Roger says quietly and Brianna doesn’t need to ask who ‘he’ is; Stephen Bonnett is finally gone from their lives. 

Brianna climbs into Roger’s lap and they stay wrapped in each other’s arms for some time, watching their son sleep. 

“What were those glimmers you saw in him? The ones you pushed away?” Brianna finally asks.

Roger smiles brightly, “A stubborn streak that very well may be Fraser but could definitely be MacKenzie. His chin and his mouth, remind me of a picture the Reverend had in his study of my mother as a small child.”

Brianna smiles, nuzzling even closer to Roger, “Despite everything we’ve been through, I wouldn’t trade what we have right now for anything.” 

He tilts her chin up to meet his eyes, “I couldn’t agree more, Brianna.”

This couple who fought through time, space, confusion, hurt and pain finally find a peace that will keep them together and strong no matter what century they live in, just like Jamie and Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so enjoyed writing this story and have so appreciated the kudos and comments along way. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
